


TheEnslaved Kunoichis rewritten version

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Slave, Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when three kunochis go on a mission and it gos wrong? will they fall in love with there master's? Narux Saku Ino X Haku Hintanta x Saskue au mini harem later becouse naru x ino and hakux naruko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mission Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I, Mr. grimjaw, don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village, and three young kunoichi were walking up to Hokage Tower. The pink-haired kunoichi knocked on the door.

Upon knocking, they heard a voice. "Enter."

So, the pink haired girl, along with a black-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl, entered the room.

There was a woman with honey-blonde hair and warm-brown eyes sitting behind a desk. The woman stated, "I have a mission for you three. I need you three to free an enslaved village, where auctions have been held."

"Yes, my lady," replied the pink-haired girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She had pale white skin, jade green eyes, and a great figure.

The girl next to Sakura also had pale white skin with platinum-blonde hair, put up in a high pony tail, and baby blue eyes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. The other girl had even paler skin then the other two; it was as white as snow. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. She had black hair and violet eyes.

After accepting the mission, they left. The mission had them headed for the Land of Fangs.

Before leaving for their mission, they put on their gear. Sakura wore a red top with white sleeves and white edging the bottom of her shirt, leaving her stomach exposed. She had her clan's symbol located on her chest, which was a round circle. She also wore black shorts with a kind of skirt that had a white band and red cloth in the middle with white edging.

Ino, on the other hand, wore a purple blouse with an open front, a purple apron-like skirt, which was over a shorter black skirt. The purple top revealed her stomach as well.

Hinata was wearing a loose fitting, lavender cream jacket, which was zipped up, along with lavender cuffs. She had on mesh armor located under her jacket, navy blue pants, and low heeled sandals.

The three girls were jumping from tree to tree until they were a mile away. There they stopped, taking their headbands and ninja gear off. Everything was put into their backpacks before they started walking to the village.

The trio made it to the gates, entering and taking over a vacant house, which had been perused before starting their mission. Upon entering the house, they looked around and found many items they could use while they stayed there. The three were tired, so they all went to their own bedrooms to sleep.

The Next Day

As the trio woke up and got ready to leave the house, Ino found some charka cuffs and a slave outfit for Sakura to wear.

"Here put this on," said Ino. She threw a long-sleeved top that covered Sakura's breasts, but exposed her stomach, along with some underwear.

The top was brown and the underwear was the same color as Sakura's hair. After changing, the trio went to the market and tied Sakura's spread out limbs on two posts, which were on opposing ends.

Hinata whispered into Sakura's ear, "S…sorry, S…. Sakura."

Ino, on the other hand, left and went to a desk. "Hello," Ino greeted.

"Hello," responded a man. "How may I help you?" Ino gave him a bright smile while pointing at a piece of paper. He handed it to her, and she signed it.

A guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes came near Sakura and Hinata and questioned, "May I take a look?" Hinata nodded her head, yes. Naruto made a circle around Sakura before grabbing her face and looking into her jade, green eyes. Sakura could feel heat rise to face.

The blonde then took the ball gag out of her mouth and proceeded to open her mouth. Sakura liked the guy, but hated what he was doing to her. She spat in his face and snapped, "Eat this." Luckily for him, he dogged, but put the ball back into her mouth. He moved to stroking Sakura's toned stomach and breasts. To this, Sakura snarled at him, though it was muffled.

He ignored her, taking his finger and started fingering her vagina. Her eyes began to tear up as she grinded her teeth in pain. Though she felt pain she also felt pleasure at the touch.

Hinata saw this and implored, "H…how'd …do you…l…like the merchandise?"

All the while, Sakura felt her vagina becoming wet. She tried to hold it in, but couldn't help becoming wet in the end. The blonde smirked at this and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Looks like you have a delicate vagina."

He took out his finger and stated, "One million ryo." He waited for Hinata's answer to his bid.

Ino showed up and asked, "You want her?"

The other blonde gave a smile and replied, "Yes, I do." Naruto pulled a bag out and gave it to Ino.

She took it and responded, "Thanks, good-looking". Ino telepathically sent a message to Sakura, "Sakura, Hinata and I will handle the slaves tonight."

Sakura acknowledged, "Ok, I will be fine."

That Night

Ino and Hinata snuck into the slave holding cells, knocking out the guards, and taking the keys from them before unlocking the cells.

While unlocking the cells, a guard came around the corner and noticed what they were doing. In response, he pressed a button setting the alarm off.

As the guards came, Ino took out her tanto. It was a short, black sword, which she swung at the guards, killing some of them. Meanwhile, Hinata activated her byakugan, using protection of the eight trigrams. The attack killed half the remaining group, protecting her and Ino.

Staring at the remaining guards, Ino summoned Katsuyu and commanded, "Tell Lady Tsunade that our cover has been blown!" Katsuyu transported itself to the Hokage. Hinata dropped her justu, and the two fled to the village gates until they noticed that they were being tailed. The two kunoichi decided it was best to split up.

The two raven haired men followed, one of which looked like a female. Both of them split up as well following their targets.

Ino paused and turned around, yelling, "Who are you?" Haku replied by throwing a senbon, pinning Ino to a tree. She found that she could not use her right arm. She pulled the senbon out and used her charka to enhance her strength, before using cherry blossom impacted tiny rocks, which were scattered everywhere. Haku dodged them, but got nicked by a couple.

Haku was losing his patience. He didn't want to kill the young kunoichi, so he threw another senbon, hitting Ino's other arm. She started feeling strange. Ino started to pull out an antidote, intending to inject it into her neck, but she dropped it. She realized she was paralyzed and that she was seeing double. She fell to the ground, and Haku grinned, commenting, "I am glad that I didn't have to use my full-powered kekkei genkai." He then hit one of Ino's pressure points causing her to black out.

Meanwhile, Hinata used her gentle fist style. "Oh, I see. You're a Hyuga then," Sasuke stated with mad eyes. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were red with three wheels at the pupils.

Hinata gasped. "You must be an Uchiha." Steadying herself, Hinata charged at Sasuke, hitting his shoulder with a gentle fist strike, which only did a little damage. After the strike, Hinata took out a food pill, swallowing it.

While Hinata was busy, Sasuke used the fire-style, fire ball justu. A huge fire ball shot at Hinata. She barely managed to dodge it, but it did manage to nick her right shoulder, which burnt. She gritted her teeth in pain from the wound. Ignoring the pain, Hinata used eight trigram air palm. Sasuke smirked because he couldn't see anything until he was blown off his feet from the hit, causing him to cough up blood.

Sasuke knew he had to attack her blind spot, so he used his speed and disappeared. He reappeared right behind Hinata, hitting a pressure point in the back of her neck in order to temporarily deactivate the byakugan. He then walked around her and reactivated his sharingan.

Hinata looked into his eyes, when a shadowy figure of him appeared in front of her. (Author's note: the genjustu begins here.) Susanoo appeared in front of the Hyuga heiress, grasping her. She struggled to break free, it absorbing her into itself.

In Reality

Hinata screamed, "Ahhh!" Sasuke smirked, a twisted smirk, as the heiress' will broke. Hinata blacked out. Sasuke picked up her unconscious form, taking her back to his mansion. Haku was doing the same with Ino.

At the Leaf

Katsuyu appeared on Shizune's desk and reported, "Shizune, Ino's, Sakura's and Hinata's covers have been blown, or at least Ino's and Hinata's have been. I did not see Sakura."

Shizune busted into Tsunade's office and told her the bad news. Tsunade ordered, "Gather a rescue team now! Bring me these people." She handed the files to Shizune, who ran to gather up the team.

With Naruto and Sakura

Sakura was blindfolded, sitting in a chariot. She asked, "Where are we going?"

Naruto responded, "We are going to my mansion." As he mentioned this, they pulled up to his mansion. He exited, dragging Sakura with, by a chakra chain. He knocked on the door, which was opened by a female that looked just like Sakura's master. The look-alike said, "Ah, master Naruto. You're back from your slave shopping." She opened the door completely and let them in.

"Please take this girl to her chambers and get her cleaned up." Naruto looked over her file and knew it was fake. He then called for an info breaker on the phone.

Jiraiya answered, "What do you need?"

Naruto replied, "I need info on my new slave. She has pink hair and jade, green eyes." Jiraiya pulled up a file and sent it to Naruto to read.

Meanwhile with Sakura

"Here's your chamber, Miss Haruno."

Sakura was shocked. "How did you know my name?" she questioned.

"Master Naruto just told me," Naruko stated before leaving.

Sakura entered the bathroom and got naked. She put her old, slave clothes on the floor and turned on the shower. While showering, she washed her hair with shampoo and her body with soap before rinsing it off.

When she got out, she put on the maid uniform. It was black, and it exposed her stomach and the bottom of her breasts. The skirt was short and revealed her legs all the way up to her thighs. After dressing she went to her bed room where Naruto was waiting.

Naruto got up and circled her like before, which she hated. Naruto touched her stomach and she tensed. She could feel her body heat up, heated to the core, and hatred rose within her body. He then moved his hand to her breasts that caused her to try to flip him, but Naruto reversed it and put her on the bed. He commented, "Now, now. That's no way to treat your master and the guy who's trying to help you. By the way, my member is close to your very delicate vagina." Sakura's whole body became hotter, and out of sexual reaction she became wet. Suddenly, Naruto got off of her.

Just then, Naruko and a girl with even paler blonde hair came in and saw what he did. Both Shion and Naruko blushed as they remembered when they were in the same position as Sakura was.

Sakura stared at Shion. Shion snapped, "What? Are you a lesbian?" She had a bra-like, white shirt and blue pants. Her eyes were lavender.

Sakura replied, "No, it's just that you're not wearing the same uniform as Naruko and I are."

Shion stated with venom, "It was my choice."

Naruto activated his Juinjustu on Shion. A circle within a square started to grow on Shion's body. She fell to her knees and hands. Electricity started coming from the marks. She screamed in extreme pain, "Ahhh! M … m… master, p… pleas…se… stop! I won't be rude anymore!" Naruto released the hand sign.

As it stopped, Shion began to huff from the pain and the strain that was put onto her body. Sakura made a mental note that her new master had good tastes in women.

Suddenly, a man and a woman came in. The man had short, black hair and he was wearing a kimono. The kimono was blue. He was also wearing sandals. The woman wore a red jacket, which showed her stomach. She had flower tattoos there. There were flower petals on her face and legs. She also wore a short dress that looked very expensive.

The guy took Sakura's left arm and the women took her right. "Ah! Let me go!" Sakura yelled. She thrashed around as they made there way to the dungeons where Sakura was tied up. Naruto took off her maid shirt and brought out a brand. The brand had his clan's symbol, which was put onto her back. "Sakura cried out in pain. He then went through hand signs and put his Juinjustu on her. She shrieked again in pain, before blacking out.

An hour later, she woke up to the smell of food on her bedside table. She saw a note, so she read it.

It read, "Dear Sakura, Sorry you had to see me activate the curse mark on Shion. I am also sorry about the curse mark and branding I had to do to you." Sakura put the note down and felt her neck. She felt the mark. She went to body-sized mirror and saw both the symbol and curse mark on her back. She knew that she was Nartuo's forever now.

She ate her dinner before going to sleep.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed V2/the revised version of the Enslaved Kunoichis. Sorry it took so long.


	2. Chapter 2  The Captive Blondes

Chapter 2

The Captive Blondes

Ino woke up wearing a white dress that had thin straps, a small collar, and revealed her stomach. She also had a slave collar and a gold bracelet on her right forearm. She got out of bed and looked around the bed chamber. It was huge. When she spotted the staircase, she went down. She was so astonished with her surroundings that she did not see the person she ran into.

They both fell. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a blonde with four ponytails, green eyes, and a good figure. The woman looked annoyed as there were clean clothes lying all over on the staircase. She remarked with a stern look in her eyes, "I hope Master Haku or Master Zabuza don't see this!" She started franticly picking up the clothes. Ino helped the other blonde, who wore a white dress that went all the way down to her hips. She also wore a golden, triangle necklace and a slave collar above it.

A guy came by with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pink kimono. When he came into view, he saw the mess. He began helping to pick up the clothes.

"So, what's with the racket?" questioned another man, who was rushing into the room. He had short, spikey black hair with a bandage over his mouth "It was Temari, father. She made a mess. I will handle it."

Haku activated his Juinjustu. A star mark appeared on Temari's neck. When she was paralyzed, Haku began feeling her up. She let out muffled grunts of pain. Haku rubbed her stomach and Temari then murmured, "Sorry, master. It won't happen again!" Haku deactivated the Juinjustu at her apology. Temari rested before picking up all the clothes. She took them back for another wash.

Haku's brown eyes met Ino's baby blue eyes and Ino blushed. Haku whispered, "You are very attractive." Ino giggled in response and Haku put his hand out.

Ino grabbed it, and he helped her up. "It was my fault, sir. I ran into her. Sorry." Ino felt a sting on her face as she fell to the ground. Her right cheek was red.

"That's for not calling him master! You bitch!" Haku then went to Ino's side.

"Father, that was uncalled for! She's my slave, not yours!" Zabuza grumbled and left. Haku took her back to her chamber and called his mother to help. She came in to the room. She had long, blonde hair with two bangs framing her face. She had brown eyes like Haku. She was wearing a gold kimono and gold socks.

"Hi, my name is Suiren." Her hand began to glow green charka. She was going to put her hand to Ino's bruised cheek, but Ino smacked it away.

Ino said, "No, I can do it. I am a medical ninja." Suiren nodded to Haku. He loosened Ino's collar just a little. Ino's hand began glowing green as she put her hand to her cheek to heal it.

Suiren stated, "We have to tighten it again to seal your chakra. Sorry about my husband and this."

Haku gave her a sad smile and asked, "What is your name, princess?"

Ino blushed at the pet name. She cleared her throat and stated, "It's Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan in the Hidden Leaf."

Meanwhile at the Leaf Village

Tsunade gathered a team together that consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and, finally, Might Guy. Tsunade said, "I called you all here this morning, because three of our Leaf Kunoichi went missing while on assignment." She handed them three files. They all looked through the files. Kakashi and Shikamaru were shocked that Sakura and Ino had been captured. Sakura was like a daughter to Kakashi, while Ino was like a lover to Shikamaru.

Tsunade said, "They went MIA at a village that's been enslaved. Now go look for them!" At Tsunade's order, the retrieval team for Sakura, Ino, and Hinata left to go save them.

Back to Ino

Ino, Haku, and his adoptive mother left Ino's chambers. Haku commented, "Hotaru may need your help in the kitchen." Ino left for the kitchen.

Ino saw another blonde with long hair and dark green eyes when she arrived at the kitchen. Ino thought to herself, "Her master must have a blonde fetish." She went up to the girl and said, "Hi, Hotaru!"

The girl turned around and gave Ino a smile. She stated, "Oh, you must be the new slave that master Haku brought home last night."

Ino was confused. "Don't you mean mistress? Haku is a girl," Ino replied. Ino took some celery and began chopping it up with a knife.

"No, he's a male," replied Hotaru. Ino was shocked blushed in embarrassment. She noticed that Hotaru had a dress that revealed her stomach.

"So, what are we cooking for Haku and his parents?"

Hotaru looked worried, while chopping the tomatoes. Hotaru said, "Call him master or you will get beating!" The look on Ino's face showed that she was not going to call Haku, master, or even be subservient.

Temari came in and gave a wrathful look at Ino. "Hey, blonde bitch, you will pay for making Master Haku activate my curse mark!" she yelled. Temari grabbed a knife and charged at Ino. Ino dodged while Temari swung and missed. It hit some plates, which fell to the ground and broke. The clatter could be heard from the dining room.

Haku and his adoptive parents entered the kitchen. Haku and Zabuza activated the Juinjustu on Temari. When she was paralyzed her lips were caressed causing her to flinch from the pain. Zabuza ordered, "As punishment, you two will work without any food or water. Now, go clean!" Both Ino and Temari started cleaning the Mansion.

Three Days Later

Ino and Temari passed out from exhaustion, starvation, and dehydration. Haku took Ino to the dungeon and bound her to the table with a silk blanket. When she woke up she asked, "Where am I?" The room was dark and there were cells everywhere. She tried to move, but she found that she could not. She started struggling. "Ugh, let me go!" she yelled, while Haku found himself entertained by her reactions.

Haku came out of the shadows. "You're in my dungeon, princess."

Ino shivered in fear. "What are you going to do to me?" she fearfully asked.

"Oh, nothing," Haku mumbled. Ino did not hear as she was distracted. He gave her chocolate, and she took a bite. It tasted weird. When Haku caressed her lips, her body began to squirm and became hot as the kiss went on.

He stopped. "What did you do to me?" she asked in fear. She could not shake the strange heat from her body. Her master then took a feather and began stroking Ino's breasts with it. Ino squirmed, and her back arched. He proceeded to stroking her stomach with the feather. With each stroke, her body heated up more, and her yearning rose. The sweat was coating her body. He went down to her vagina, and the feather entered. She arched her back again. "I… f… feel g… good m…H… Haku." It went in the folds of her vagina. It felt like bliss to Ino. She felt a pressure build and yelled, "I am going to cum!" Haku stopped. Ino gave a saddened moan and passed out.

Haku put her in the cell with Temari. "Now you two eat. After you are done eating, Temari, you're going to Sasuke's to learn to be more submissive to me!" he stated darkly.

"No, anything but him, master!" Temari yelled in terror. She began to shake in fear.

Haku left as Ino woke up. Both girls ate and drank like there was no tomorrow, then Haku came and had a leash and cuffs.

He opened the cell. Both blondes came out. Haku placed the leash and cuffs on Temari's collar as well as cuffs on her wrists, which were put behind her back. Haku and Ino then escorted Temari to a chariot that would take her to Sasuke's. The chariot left. Ino wondered who this Sasuke guy was, and what was he like.

Haku asked, "Ino, will you set the dinner table?" Ino went and began setting the table. Haku thought, "She's hot." Hotaru was serving leftovers from three nights ago.

When the table was set, Ino left to go to her bedchamber. Hotaru followed her and knocked on the door. "Come in," Ino said.

Hotaru questioned, "Where is Temari at?" Ino looked over at her, surprised that she did not know of her punishment.

Ino then replied, "She went to some guy named Sasuke."

Hotaru began to shake at the name. "He's the most feared master in this country."

She left, and Ino went to sleep. She began dreaming of her master, but was woken up by Haku, who led her to the dungeon again. He tied her hands over her head, but Ino was too tired to understand what was happening. Haku got the Yuki Clan's symbol's prong ready and placed it on her back. She screamed in pain. He then put his Juinjustu on her neck. She whimpered before passing out.

Haku took her back to her chamber and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, princess."

Author's note: I would like to thank mekashi and Psicodeimos for their ideas for Ino's and Temari's punishment.


	3. Chapter 3  The cruelest master

Chapter 3

The cruelest master

Hinata woke up in a dungeon cell "where I am ?" she questioned she notched a girl with blonde hair and four pig tails shaking in fear.

The girl turned around and stuttered in fear "o… oh y… your …. A … awake …. Y… you are …. At Sauske Uchiha manner he's the most feared master in this country! My name is Temari by the way".

Hinata then also seen different cloths on her it was a white dress which goes down to her thigh and on the back she had a whit cape tied to her shoulder blades and a slave collar on her neck that was unconformable

Hinata began to shake she was cold the dungeon was cold and drafty two girls came down the satires in the dungeon the first girl had long orange hair and black eyes and bruises all over her face her eyes were chocolate brown eyes.

She had a great body figure she had purple tube top with purple sort sorts the other girl had long brown hair up in pony tail a huge one and bangs framing her face black brownness eyes with freckles on her face she had a red bra and see thru pants that were red to she had a great figure like the other girl to.

The girl with the orange hair went to Hinata's cell and gave a grim sad shallow smile and said "my name is Sesame Fuma" Hinata shook her head in response"

The other girl slid a bowl of slop in Temari's cell Temari trembled infornt of the girl she then introduced herself "my name is Hokuto" Termari took the slop and ate it she then made a disgusting face as to say it tastes nasty.

Sesame put a chain on Hinata's collar dragged Hinata out Hinata stumbled " w… were y….you t….taking m….me? she questioned wile stuttering and twirling her fingers .

Hokuto followed behind and said "to master Sauske's bed chamber " both Hokuto and Sesame lead Hinata to their master's bedchamber Sauske gave a dark smirk.

Hinata "w… what d… you w….. want?" she asked as she played with her fingers Sauske was getting mad and slapped her Hinata fell her lips were bleeding so was her nose.

Hinata got up and questioned " W… what ….t …that ….f…..for?" Sauske then grabs Hinata and puts her over his shoulder and takes her to the dungeon.

Sasuke tied Hinata up and went thru hand seal and put his hand on Hinata's neck she let out a cry of pain " ahhh" a snake appeared biting its tail then Sauske got a prong and prong the Uchiha crest was on Hinata's back she yelled agin"ahh" and blacked out.

An hour later Hinata wake up again and gos up stairs to see dinner seat Hinata goes and pulls out a seat Sasuke then activates her Juinjustu Hinata yelled "it burns ahh" the sneak grew on her body.

Hinata rolled in the floor in pain "Sauske gave a dark laughter out Hokuto and Sasame watched in fear as their master had his fun and pleasure at Hiantna's pain.

Hinata then begged " s …. Stop …..S … Sauske " it made Sauske madder by being calledby his name he then kicked her in the stomach "call me master! Now relifel my wine glass bitch!" Sauske stoped and the Hinata got back up and then a women came in.

The women had brown hair wich is long which forms a ball on top of her head with a knitting needle in the ball with a black kimono on she had pale skin and brown eyes.

She then gave a dark smirk basically saying I know you Juinjustu was activated "now go get me some wine to slave" Hinata then went to get a wine glass and wine she then poured Sauske's wine in his glass it over pored it landed on sasuskes colths he did the same to sauske's mother .

They both got mad Sauske began beating her agin "your are a stupide bitch who cant do nouthing rigt!" Sasuke hit Hinata in the stomach she coughed up blood from the punch.

Sauske's mom laughed "haha" at Hinata's pain "my name is Yuni " said Sauske's adoptive mother she then joined in Hinata's beating.

A man with sort hair and a beard came in the room he had brown hair and orange eyes "that's enough!" he said both Sasuke and yuni stopped Hinata had more bruises and black eyes and more blood all over her face.

And body then before "take her to the medical wing of this manner now!" Sauske then singled Sasame and Hokuto to take her.

Both girls took Hinata by both of her arms and took her to the medical wing of the manner they placed her in a bed.

Meanwhile with Termari

Termari was chained up by chains Sauske had a whip and began hitting her with it Termari gave out yups of pain "ahhh It hurts pleas master Sauske stop!"he did that's for a hour he then began buring her .

A hour later

Termari passed out from the pain and woke up in the medical wing and she woke up the same time as Hinata did.

The family medic came in and healed both Hinata and Termari both girl said "thank you and the medic left the room was white like a hospital room both Hinata and Termari were amazed at how big this manner was.

Sauske then came in the medical ward with a dark smirk on his lips both Termari and Hinata saw this and began to quiver in fear of his presences they all so had fear in their eyes.

Sauske walked over to Hinata grabbed her chin forcing her to gaze in his cole cold pirecesing eyes he leand in slowly and kissed her Hinata began to fight / squirm In his grip but she qoiute and let him kiss her.

He then slapped her "no bitch you don't fight your master!" she then flinched in pain and just stood still the life and emotions leveeing her white/valet eyes Sauske then stoped.

Hinata face became red as a cherry and she then began playing with her fingers and said "t… thank y… you m… master S… Sauske " Sauske then got annoyed.

And smacked her again but harder "stop playing with your fingers and stuttering like a idiot! You dumb bitch!" Hinata flinched at his voice and shook her head yes that she will stop.

Meanwhile with the rescue team.

Kakashi Rock lee Neji Hyuga Shikamaru and Might Guy arrived at the village almost sundown they had their ninja gear off and had vacation cloths on.

They got a inn/ brothel and noticed slaves everywhere with collars on their necks and were serving guests Kakashi went to the bar and asked "sir have you seen girls with pink blonde and midnight black hair?" the bar tender gave a tired look and said "do you know how many females who become slaves go thru this village on a daily basis? A lot buddy" he said in a gruff voice.

Kakashi seat back down with the guys "I found no info on the girls sorry guys" Kakashi said sadly then a girl with long brown hair and purple rectangles on both of her cheeks and brown eyes.

Kakashi's eyes got big he knew the women he thought it was Rin his lost/ thought dead team mates "hello their my name is Rin Nohara then there were four other girls .

Each girl was around a member of the retrieval team one had her arms around Shiakmaru's neck she had purple hair and black eyes "hey sweetie" she said seductively she had a waitress uniform on so did Rin.

A girl with short black she had pink eyes and was sort and skinny she had a reveling waitress uniform all five women did she went up to Lee's side and gave him his dinner and whispered sweet seductions in his ear.

A young women went up to guy she had jade green eyes and long brown hair "hello my name is Natsuhi and I am your to serve eneything you want I will make come true" .

A women with sort blonde hair and sky blue eyes was at Neji's side kissing his cheek and rubbing his shoulders " you are very handsome and you're a protégé aren't you? I can tell by my eyes."

All five girl then left and the guys ate their meal and was thanking on how to fiand Sakura Ino and Hinatna.

Back to Hinata

Sauske then left the medic ward and Hianta was speechless because of two reasons 1 it was her very frist kiss in her life and two she was broken she had no will anymore.

Sauske was walking back to his bed chamber and he blushed and he thought "wow that new slave Hinata and my other two are so damn hot!" .

Hinata got out of bed and went to the dinning room were Hokuto was seating the table for dinner "oh hey Hinata how are you?" Hinata said nothing.

She just stared at Hokuto Hokuto then knew that she was broken like her and Sasame "you can talk with us you know?" Hinata then said "I can but wont I get a beating from master Sasuke or mistress yuni?" Hinata questioned.

Sasame then came in the room with the food and said "not if we don't get cought by them" Hinata stayed quite Sauske and his adovie parents entered the dining room and began eating Hinata Sasame and Hokuto went to all different sides of the table and stood as their master's and mistress's ate.

Sauske's father said "after dinner you girls need to clean up and take our guest slave Termari to and oh sorry about before miss Hinata my name is Mujini Anano " he then counted to eat after dinner the girls clean up the table.

All four slaves went to the bath house and got undressed and began to bath Sasame stated " isn't master Mujini a nice guy ?" "yes he is " replied Hokuto .

Hinata " I guess he's nicer then master Sauske is " Temari said "I cant wait to get back to master Haku I learnd my leason and I will make an apology to Ino when I retun" Hianta was shocked at Termaris statement "so Ino is a slave to?" she questioned.

Teamri said " yes but don't worry master Haku hes a nice master and he has a thing for her and me and Hotaru as well" Hinata was come .

Hinata then said " I wonder how Sakura is doing?" Termari Sasame and Hokuto wounder who she was the trio asked in unison "who's is she and whos her master?".

Hinata replied " a friend of mine and her master as sort blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes" Hokuto answered "that's master Naruto hes a very nice guy and is nice to his slaves behind his parent's back".

Hinata had a calm look on her face and the girls got done bathing and got dressed in new cloths and left the bathhouse.

They all went to the dungeon to their separate cells and went to bed.

The next day.

The girls got up and seat the table up for Sasuke and his family they came in and ate Sauske then singled Hinata to come over she did .

She then asked " yes master what do you want?" Sauske then said " I want to see you some time " Hinata then shook her head yes and went back to her post .

Hinata then thougt "whats wrong with master Sauske ?" she cleand the table and wondered around the manner to look around.

Aouthers note: end of chapter3 I hope you enjoryed it


	4. Chapter 4: Am I falling in love with my Master?

Chapter 4: Am I falling in love with my Master?

Author's note: There will be a lemon so you stand warned.

A whole Spring and Summer have passed since Sakura Haruno became a slave to Naruto Uzumaki making her think "Ino and Hinata were also made slaves…I wonder if they are alright…are they even still alive?"

Sakura sighed and returned to observe Naruto have dinner with his parents, as they did every week around these days. She have come to like her master but so far no news of a rescue team had reach her.

Shifting her gaze from the gathered family, Sakura turned to a mirror where she appraised her looks.

She was wearing a new white dress with spaghetti shoulder straps that went down to her upper leg, a golden belt around her waist and white sandal high heels.

Closing her eyes Sakura thought "He probably paid for these"

Naruko and Shion, who stood on the opposite side of the dining room, saw the look of contempt Sakura gave Naruto but he nor his parents seemed to notice and if they did, didn't cared.

"We will be going on a yearlong business trip with Haku and Sasuke's parents" suddenly said Kagura as her husband and son finished their dinner.

Naruto nodded silently while her husband just grumbled a reply standing up from the table and leaving the place for his room. Kagura followed after without exchanging looks with her son.

Naruto also stood up and left with a tired sigh leaving his slaves alone to pick up after him.

With that Naruko, Shion and Sakura cleaned the table, washed the dishes in silence and went to bed right after. But in Sakura's case she packed her few belongings and snuck out of the manor and past the invisible fence.

Naruto who had trouble sleeping heard her sneaking out of the manor and hastily getting dressed went after Sakura before she placed too much distance between them.

Keeping her within sight he angrily yelled "Sakura come back here right now!"

Not heeding him at all, Naruto growled and activated Sakura's curse seal delivering a powerful shock that paralyzed her momentarily. But clenching her teeth endured the pain and thundered off.

Sakura reached a huge frozen lake and trusting her kunoichi training started running on top of it while yelling "I'd rather die than continue being a slave!"

"Sakura stop! The ice still is too thin to walk upon!" yelled Naruto back standing by the lake's shore.

That made Sakura lose concentration making her hurried steps break the ice and finally give under her weight. This made her plunge straight into the icy water that in turn cramped her muscles weakening her severely.

Unable to use her chakra and with little air in her lungs, Sakura started hitting the ice fruitlessly while her consciousness was fading into darkness.

Finally giving in to oblivion Sakura's last sight was of a bright blue orb over the ice before everything turned to darkness.

Later…

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and after suppressing the panic of the unknown, noticed she was in a warm bed. Turning her eyes she caught the shape of her so called master beside her asleep, snoring lightly and with a thin line of drool by his mouth.

He was lightly touching her hand and though she wanted to shake it off, she also noticed how warm it was and for that matter she was too. This told her she was likely running a fever after falling in the icy water.

Breathing in she turned to face Naruto and gently woke him up.

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed as the first rays of a new day entered the room, but before he could say something, Sakura said "Why did you saved me?"

Naruto blinked at the question and calmly replied "What kind of master would I be if I'd let you die?"

Sakura's mouth opened a little but didn't reply anything.

Grinning, Naruto said "Stay in bed, I'll be back" and left to dress up.

Sakura closed her eyes and touching herself noticed that her womanhood wasn't abused nor her hymen torn which allowed her to sigh in relief of not having been raped while unconscious.

Manor's Courtyard

Kagura and Shibito were finishing packing their belongings on their carriage in preparation for their long trip out of town.

Kagura turned to the approaching Naruto and asked "Where's your newest slave son?"

Naruto's broad smile decreased and replied "Sleeping but worry not mother, I used the cursed seal on her and beat some obedience into her as well"

This in turn made both of his foster parents cruelly grin at him while Naruko and Shion kept their heads bowed in respect of the house masters.

Giving a final farewell to their son, Kagura and Shibito finally departed the manor and left not to be seen for a long while.

Naruto in turn sighed in relief and made his way back to Sakura's bed chamber with a first aid kit that Shion provided for him.

There Naruto took Sakura's temperature and it was as he suspected. She was running a rather high fever.

So he had Naruko bring him the medicines of the house.

Deciding for a beverage he turned to Sakura and said "It's bitter but it'll help"

But a feverish Sakura started fighting back with a flailing of limbs prompting Naruto to have Naruko and Shion restrain her movements while he forced the medicine into Sakura's mouth.

Since the medicine had analgesic effects, the girl was soon asleep once again.

Naruto dismissed his other slaves and sat by Sakura's bed where the girl started mumbling in her sleep.

"Ino…Hinata…where are you?...are you safe?...please…." mumbled Sakura more clearly and after that tears began running down her face.

Naruto remembered the names from the day he bought Sakura and realized that they were probably her companions.

Naruto got and left Sakura to continue sleeping while he went to the study where he contacted Jiraiya, his godfather.

"Hey Naruto, has been some time huh? What do you need kid?" asked Jiraiya over the phone.

Naruto chuckled at him and said "I need help finding two girls. One has fair skin, baby blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The other has snow white skin, straight midnight black hair and pupil less violet eyes. They go by Ino and Hinata"

"Got it. I'll contact you once I know something" replied Jiraiya hanging up.

Naruto got up and caught the scent of freshly cooked ramen coming from the kitchen where Naruko was being done.

Naruto entered the kitchen and taking some of the ramen for himself said "Naruko, take some of it to Sakura's room please"

"Yes master" replied Naruko complying with his command.

As Naruko made to comply she felt her body heating up and thought "Not again! I am getting all hot again! I have been going on like this for two years"

Just as Naruko was about to leave the kitchen a loud scream resounded through the house and then a loud yelling.

"Master! Naruko! Who put a water bucket above my door?!" yelled an angry Shion drenched in water with her clothes becoming transparent and showing her body underneath.

Naruko grinned and quickly left for Sakura's room where the pin haired girl was already awake but still weak.

Naruko sat up a bed table over Sakura and placed the steaming bowl of ramen on it. The smell alone was enough to have Sakura start eating albeit silently.

Naruko had gone back to the kitchen for a bowl and taking a seat next to Sakura started to eat in a manner similar to Naruto's. Which was fast and without manners.

Sakura observed the girl eating in such a disgusting fashion but being fed up with the silence asked "How did you become Naruto's slave?

Naruko slurped the last noodles and cleaning herself stood up and shut the door.

Naruko then turned to Sakura with a serious expression and asked "Can you keep a secret?"

Sakura gulped and nodded.

Naruko nodded back and said "I am…I am Master Naruto's clone. I was made in a lab by a man named Orochimaru. I found out that he scooped some of Master Naruto's blood when he scraped his knee during his ninja training. He raised me for a time but eventually he left me in a village full of bad people who upon seeing that Orochimaru wasn't coming back, sold me to the Slave Traders. Sometime later I was sold to master Naruto"

That made Sakura become quite shocked but not knowing what else to say she just finished eating giving her bowl to Naruko who took it and left the room in complete silence.

Sakura turned around on the bed taking the few sounds of the place and the falling early snow outside.

Back with Naruto

Shion was still quite angry at Naruko over her "wet prank" and was stomping back to her room not noticing Naruto walking right behind her. And the moment she reached to remove her wet clothes, he grabbed her breasts from behind making her yelp in surprise.

"M-Master!" yelped Shion as Naruto kept fondling her.

It didn't took long for Shion's body to heat up under his intense ministrations.

Naruto moved to kiss her neck making the girl go bright red but eventually turn her face to catch his next kiss with her lips.

Turning to face one another still locked in kissing, Naruto slid Shion's mustard yellow jacket off her shoulder and started lifting her shirt.

When their lips parted Shion quickly pulled the shirt over her head as Naruto knelt in front of her kissing her body all the way down to her stomach

Shion also removed her bra as Naruto rose up again kissing her and fondling her breasts with wild abandon earning numerous pleasant moans from her.

Shion pulled Naruto's shirt over his head quickly and soon both were undoing each other's pants no longer able to contain their desire for one another's body.

Down to their lower undergarments, both Naruto and Shion continued kissing and groping.

This continued until Naruto got tired of it and instead slowly removed Shion's panties revealing her already moistened womanhood to him.

Grinning wildly Naruto probed her with a finger making Shion spasm and arch her back over the unexpected attack. And the moment he inserted a second one she couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed.

Naruto probed further enjoying his slave's show but as soon as he felt her hymen's resistance he pulled out of her. He then licked them slowly relishing her taste and offered some to Shion who was so dazed that she probably didn't knew what she was licking.

Naruto led Shion to her bed and getting to her night table opened the drawer and procured a condom which he quickly putted on.

Naruto returned to the bed where Shion was covering her upper body with her arms and had her legs shut tight looking somewhat fearful over what was going to finally happen.

Naruto crawled over her and kissing her parted her arms placing them to the sides so he could properly observe her body and then he forcefully parted her legs. And losing no time positioned himself at her entrance and slowly made his way into her.

He noticed how Shion struggled with the never before experienced intrusion so following an unwanted advise from his foster father started to stimulate her most sensitive part.

Still when he pushed through her hymen, Shion let out a loud pained scream that managed to momentarily stop Naruto's advance into her. But just waiting a moment Naruto kept going into Shion until he bottomed out.

Keeping his assault on her sensitive part, Naruto started moving back and forth with increasing speed as Shion got used to it and felt the pain giving way to unfelt pleasure.

"M-Master…" moaned Shion as she laced her arms behind Naruto's head who lowered himself on her and made his pace a frantic one.

Naruto kept the pace until he finally felt his own release coming and feeling Shion's clamping spasms on him knew she was close as well.

With a loud roar Naruto made one last push into Shion whose own climax made her howl while arching her back in rapture.

Once the pleasure washed over Naruto admired Shion's glistening body beneath him but grimaced a bit when he noticed the blood staining the bed sheets near his lower body.

Seeing that Shion was quickly drifting to sleep Naruto simply pulled over the sheets and got to rest next to Shion.

About an hour later Naruto slipped off Shion's bed and went to take a shower before returning to Sakura's bedside where the girl was sitting up and looking through the window.

Seeing her forlorn look Naruto asked "What's your village like?"

Sakura turned to Naruto with a mild scowl but upon remembering Konoha she just sighed and said "It's place of brave FREE men and women who look after each other by sharing their strength. They keep whenever they can a peaceful life and when they can't they fight with courage for a peaceful tomorrow"

Naruto nodded at her answer and smiling at her asked "How are you feeling?"

Sakura couldn't help but like that gentle smile and reply "Better…"

With the Rescue Team

The rescue team was gathered at their room in a country side inn. Kakashi observed throughout the window while Neji had his shoulder rubbed by Samui. Shikamaru sat by the table trying to figure out what were they missing in their search

They had looked for the missing kunoichi during the length of Spring and Summer but to no avail despite their best efforts and with the early snows of autumn and winter looming close were on the verge of giving up.

The door of the room resounded with a knock to which Shikamaru replied "Enter…"

Compelled by his response the inn keeper entered the room and handed Shikamaru a stash of papers while saying "Here, your girls are free with these"

Shikamaru examined the paper and said "Seems legit enough, all we have to do is singe them out"

With that the inn keeper removed the collars from the girls and removed the curse seals from them at the guys' joy.

Soon after, the team packed up and headed back to Konoha regretting they couldn't find Sakura, Hinata and Ino but happy nonetheless.

On the way back Rin asked "How much has the village changed Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned and replied "Not much but we now have Lady Tsunade as Hokage"

That made the girls smile and the guys realize that they had come to love them.

It took them three whole days to return at Konoha where Rin, Natsuhi, Samui, Kurotsuchi and Isaribi asked Tsunade to receive permission to settle in and resume their kunoichi careers.

At Kakashi's place

"Home at last…" sighed Rin stretching her arms and arching her back.

Kakashi seeing her asked "Say…want to go out shopping for some stuff? You know clothes and other things?"

Rin smiled at Kakashi and with a seductive look replied "Maybe later…" and walked into the bathroom.

Inside the room Rin's smile dropped a little and getting into the shower only thought of how to tell Kakashi how much she missed him and how great her love for him remained after 10 years.

Back at Naruto's manor

Naruto had not left Sakura's side since her fever and now that the girls seemed healthy once again he sighed and said "You are really pretty Sakura…"

Sakura stared at Naruto too see I he was mocking her but seeing no deception couldn't help but blush a bit and turning her head away mumbled "Thanks…"

Naruto nodded content and said "I have a favor to ask from you"

"What?" asked Sakura slightly turning to him.

"I need to you act as if I had finally broken you" said Naruto with seriousness in both voice and eye.

"W-Why?" asked Sakura feeling worried now.

"I can't deceive my parents anymore and I fear what they may do to you. I don't have any desire to break you but it would be in your best interest to comply this time" explained Naruto sounding a bit pleading.

"I-I don't know" replied Sakura turning her head away as to not show her hesitation.

"It would be for the best as I have not heard of a rescue team from your village despite my informants best efforts" said Naruto making Sakura nod slightly.

Sakura bowed her head and accepting her grim reality just nodded her consent with Naruto's proposal to play the submissive slave.

With that Naruto left the room allowing Sakura to enter the shower and clean off the fever's sweat.

Dressing up she left her room and went downstairs where Shion greeted her in high spirits and a pleased face.

Looking at Sakura, Shion said "You'll never guess what Master and I did!"

Before Sakura could ask, Shino excitedly said "We just made love!"

Sakura looked stunned while Shion continued "I think I have loved him for years now but now I am most certain of it! Hey, think you can help me out and become his loved one?!"

Sakura shook her head and blushing in embarrassment replied "I-I don't know…Ino, Hinata and myself never got distracted by boys and fully dedicated ourselves to the way of a ninja…"

Shion gave her a weird look and couldn't help but think on the manner by which they tended to their needs. Perhaps they had gone the girl on girl route?

Knowing the look in Shion's eyes an annoyed Sakura said "We aren't lesbians in case you wonder and if not for this damn collar and the seal, I would punch you through that wall"

"Yeah right, and I would block it with a barrier if I still had my Mystic Safety Bell…" replied an amused Shion.

After the short spat both girls smiled and then giggled walking to the kitchen where they would prepare dinner for Naruto while Naruko sat at the table looking a bit bored.

Seeing an excited Shion and a bother Sakura Naruko got up from the table and went to the study where Naruto was to let him know dinner would soon be ready.

There Naruto friendly greeted her and said "Mind sending this for me?"

Naruko nodded and approaching a window, she waved twice before opening it and right then and there a ninja in a light blue garment took them with a silent nod and left in the same manner.

Author's note: End of chapter 4 please read and review


	5. Chapter 6: New Slaves

Chapter 6: New Slaves

Author's Note: Warning for lemons and strong language.

Sasuke woke up and smiling he stood up doing his morning stretching exercises and afterwards take a quick shower in silence. Once done he dressed up and content with his appearance drew a smile and headed for his dungeon.

Unlocking the dungeon's thick wooden door he grinned at the cold damp air that entered the manor. Switching the white lights of it he walked down the stairs and turned upon the main communal cell where his slaves were cuddled together to fend off the cold of such an inhuman place.

Before waking those up Sasuke eyed the cuddled slaves with no little relish of his mastery over such lowly yet beautiful women.

"Wake up!" he suddenly barked and his slaves stirred and then hurried to part from one another and stand up aligned in front of him.

Sasuke took a good glance of his three slaves dressed in simple thin grey dresses that hugged their figures tightly and made his manly instincts stir with the pleasure of being in absolute control of their fates.

As one; Hinata, Sasame and Hokuto bowed lowly and said "Good Morning Master Sasuke, how may we please you today?"

Sasuke grinned and replied "Breakfast"

With that he unlocked their cell had the three slaves follow him upstairs to the warmth of the manor which his slaves silently enjoyed.

Sasuke got to his seat on the main table while Sasame prepared oatmeal for Sasuke and her fellow slaves while Hinata prepared the table where Sasuke would eat alone while they had their own meal at the kitchen.

Hinata went in and returned with Sasuke bowl of the steaming meal and placing it in front of Sasuke she bowed courtly and made to return when Sasuke said "I want you three to have breakfast here with me…"

Hinata blinked her surprise but knowing better bowed and replied "O-Of course m-master"

Sasuke didn't touched his meal until all his slaves came from the kitchen holding their own bowls and right before any could take a seat on the table he held up a hand and with a malicious grin said "Since when do slaves share their master's table?"

"B-But you s-said" stammered Hinata when Sasuke's hand became a pointing finger that signaled to the floor next to him.

"Bitches eat at their master's feet" said Sasuke with a widened grin that made all three shiver but knowing how bad it could get they obeyed and placed their bowls on the floor.

"And don't think of using spoons, bitches can't use them do they?" said Sasuke finally averting his gaze from them and starting to eat his own breakfast.

With that and knowing that they must eat the three girls blew some air on the bowls to cool their meal as much as they could and extending getting on all fours started eating first by reaching out with their tongues and then in a more hungry manner.

Sasuke turned his eyes at them and enjoyed the sight of such women brought so low and had to admit that their current position was quite inviting.

In all truth there were little things that made him feel better than this sense of absolute power over the life of another living thinking being.

He finished eating his breakfast before the girls so he turned on his seat and simply stared down at them to enjoy the show they presented to him.

After a while the girls were done and were about to stand up when Sasuke said "How do bitches thank their master for such a generous meal?"

The three didn't knew what he meant until Sasame risked it and emitted a light "Woof!"

Sasuke laughed at that and knowing better Hinata and Hokuto mimicked her with barks of her own which made the cruel man laugh even harder at their humiliation.

Done with his laughter Sasuke grinned and said "You sure are lucky and now I am in a good mood, so good in fact that I feel like slave shopping today!"

The three girls bowed their heads in compliance but casting knowing glances to one another, agreed that this could be dangerous for such a man like Sasuke could very well sell them or trade them away without a second thought.

Sasuke walked to a broom closet and from there he produced three leather collars with chain leashes tied to them and proceeded to slowly put them on his slaves taking his time to enjoy their mixture of fear.

He enjoyed placing the collars and noticing their feminine figures right in front of him, he couldn't resist the urge to touch them.

He traced Sasame's jaw line, Hokuto's slender arm and finally grazed Hinata's generous bust enjoying the shivers he got from them in return.

Content with himself Sasuke pulled all three behind him and getting on the waiting carriage outside went for the city's Slave Market with haste.

On the journey the obviously "happy" Sasuke couldn't stop smiling maliciously at his slaves who did their best to avert their gaze from him less they became even more terrified than they were at the moment.

Once at the market all four descended the carriage and his slaves yelped with a sudden gust of cold wind but not caring much for their wellbeing Sasuke simply pulled them along and entered the red painted large building where all slavers bartered their slaves away for money or other slaves.

Being an experienced slaver, Sasuke avoided several stalls where other slavers displayed trained slaves. These slaves were trained in different areas such as dancing, music, painting, singing, housework and the activities of the bedroom.

But Sasuke knew that those slaves were already broken beyond any terror and it never paid to threat a slave with death since several already craved such a fate.

No for him, only "virgin" stuff would do for he enjoyed the training and the slow process of breaking them and reforming them into whatever he desired. That's where the true enjoyment and power was present.

So he walked to where the new shipments were being presented to the general populous. Most of the attending crowd were slavers who wanted new slaves for training and later resell but Sasuke was one of those few who wanted them raw and that spoke ill of them.

Upon noticing Sasuke every slaver made way and bowed their heads in deference out of fear more than respect but for the black haired man it was all too well that they did. After all, fear is easier to deal with than anything else.

Getting to the front his eyes were immediately drawn to a mature woman in her late 30's or early 30's, with a luscious body, emerald green eyes and auburn hair of prodigious length.

The woman wore her hair in a herringbone pattern with a top knot tied in a dark blue band with bangs of hair across her fair face. Her dress he noticed was blue but shredded which involuntarily showed a lot of skin and her flat belly.

Sasuke's desire for the woman in front of her stirred his loins and not caring for her age turned to the slaver and said "How much?"

"1,000 master Sasuke" said the slaver bowing his head and rubbing his hands.

"Quite steep for a "virgin" slave…but I'll have my money's worth eventually" said Sasuke returning his eyes to slave who stood still and unflinching.

The Uchiha grabbed a money bag and handed over the man's payment. He then turned to the slave and getting a new collar and chain from the slaver quickly bound her and placed her amidst his following slaves.

Feeling even better Sasuke sharply pulled his slaves behind him and kept walking to the next new shipment being presented at the following stall.

There he praised his luck for before him stood a woman of light brown pupil-less eyes, violet hair in a short spiky fanned-ponytail and wearing quite a revealing attire of a mesh body suit which reached above her knees and showed worn white underwear beneath.

Sasuke's loins stirred and knew that such a bombshell needed to be of his property so getting ahead of every other interested slaver and silencing protests with his cold intense glare asked the seller "How much?"

The terrified seller bowed quickly and said "700 master Sasuke…but she's quite the rowdy one…"

"Even better…" whispered Sasuke handing over the money without a care.

Collaring his newest acquisition, Sasuke made his merry way out of the market and back to his abode.

With Haku

Dressed in her skimpy and quite revealing white set of clothes, Ino walked with a slight gait for she was still sore from the punishment his master gave her the other day after the invading dog incident.

Over the past days she admitted that she had developed some feeling for the at times cruel young man though she was still scared of feeling something about such a character for she was after all his slave and had taken her virginity without asking.

Confused by her musings she almost crashed into Haku who held her by the arms and couldn't resist admiring her body in such tight and revealing clothes. But resisting his urge to claim her once again he declared "Today I am going Slave shopping"

Ino's eyes went wide at that for it held the possibility that she of Hotaru might be bartered away but having her face lifted by Haku she stared into his black eyes.

"Don't worry, I am not planning on selling you or Hotaru…now come on princess" said Haku giving her a quick peck to the lips.

Ino nodded and blushing followed him to where Hotaru was waiting with a red jacket ready for her since the weather wasn't exactly kind at the moment.

Outside instead of a carriage three horses awaited and Ino couldn't help but remember her ride on the wooden horse a few nights ago.

Wincing at the sore of her womanhood Ino mounted her horse and followed Haku and Hotaru to the Slave Market…

Upon arriving to the market, Haku produced two collars with leather leashes and setting them on the girls walked inside turning around looking for anything that might catch his unique interest.

Reaching the recent shipment areas he noticed two girls that came from the sandy Land of Wind due to their body complexion and sandy skin tone.

One of them had long brown hair, brown eyes while the other also had brown hair albeit medium shoulder length with black eyes. Both were dressed in simple thin cloth dresses that hugged their bodies tightly and offered little protection against the weather.

Haku appraise them both and decided he wanted them to expand his collection of girls hailing from that land. So he walked up to the seller and asked "How much for them?"

"500 each" replied the man making Haku falsely flinch.

"How about I give you 800 for both?" asked Haku staring into the seller who finally recognized him and knowing that it was best to be on his best side accepted the deal and gave Haku two new collars with leather leashes.

Haku collared his newest acquisitions and said "You'll have proper clothes and food…I treat well my slaves as you can see…as long as you behave"

The girls looked to one another and then to Ino and Hotaru and though they wondered about Ino's daring clothes simply nodded and followed Haku out of the market

With Naruto

Sakura was quietly setting the table while Naruto, to her surprise, decided to cook for everyone that day. Shion was presently at the shower after a rather intense morning with her master while Naruko was nowhere to be seen so far.

A loud knock on the table broke her from her activities and turned when Naruto yelled "Would you please get the door? I am at the most critical phase of cooking!"

Sakura snorted at his words and sighing went to the door taking care of watching through the peephole.

In front of the door stood a blue haired woman of amber eyes, a generous figure and a piercing through her lower lip. She stood there with a rather sad look about her so Sakura simply opened the door and asked "Can I help you?"

The woman stared at Sakura for a moment before asked "Is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze here?"

Sakura simply nodded her ascent and the woman continued "My name is Konan and I come to present myself as a retainer for him. I was sent by his late uncle Nagato Uzumaki who passed away roughly a week ago"

Sakura didn't knew what to reply so she simply softened her gaze over the sad news as Naruto approached wiping his hands and standing behind her and asked "What's up?"

Sakura sighed at his dimwitted comment and stepping aside she gestured at Konan saying "This lady has come to serve as a retainer for you. She claims she used to serve an uncle of yours named Nagato"

Naruto blinked in surprise and staring at Konan the woman bowed at him and said "Though you don't remember, I used to not only serve Nagato but at a time I served your parents as well and even got to take care of you when a small babe"

"Really?" asked the still surprised Naruto.

Sakura grunted at his reply while Konan simply smiled kindly and said "Indeed, now that Nagato is gone, one of his last desires was for me to keep serving the family so here I am. I expect to fulfill your every command"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the implied offer but soon he noticed that Konan was not only wearing a piercing through her lower lip but she also wore a loose fitting collar and from the side of her neck poked a curse seal in the shape of a thorny rose.

Konan noticed where his eyes lingered and smiling a more feminine way said "You look a lot like your father and give this vibe similar to your uncle…"

Naruto laughed at her praise and was quick to pick up her bags and lead her inside where Naruko came running at them saying "Master, dinner is ready! And I told you not to leave stuff on the fire!"

Naruko came to a stop in front of Naruto, Sakura and Konan and once again colored up feeling an intense heat building in her body.

"Not again! But this time it also started while looking at Sakura! Am I into girls too?! Damn Orochimaru!" cursed Naruko in her head.

Naruto formally welcomed Konan to his house and accepted her offer to serve him though he reminded her that she would have to play the part of a slave given his peculiar condition and parents.

Konan didn't seem to care and instead playfully smiled at him letting him know that she was perfectly fine with that and what it entailed.

After laughing off Sakura and Shion's angry glares the group got to finish dinner and having Konan retell her story to everyone they called it a night and headed for their rooms. To Shion's surprise, Naruto wanted to sleep alone that night as it wouldn't be proper to take her after learning of his uncle's passing.

Naruto opened the door of his room and before he could close it he was briskly pushed inside and thrown on the bed face first.

The door closed and with his instincts on high alert he spun quickly expecting to find a murderer but instead she just saw Konan staring at him with want and lust while locking the door behind her.

"K-Konan?" asked Naruto already guessing where this was going.

"Master…" breathed Konan making Naruto blush at her quite sensuous tone.

"Please…please comfort me tonight" said Konan walking to Naruto and crawling on top of him, began to undress him.

"W-Why?" asked Naruto not stopping Konan from removing his shirt.

"Your uncle Nagato and I were more than simple servant and master…we were lovers as well and since he won't be around anymore I…need this…" said Konan kneeling in front of him and starting to undo his pants which concealed a growing bulge.

Konan pulled his pants and then Naruto took her by the shoulders and threw her on the bed where he crawled on top of her breathing huskily.

"I thought you were his slave…" said Naruto tracing her body with his fingers drawing sweet mewls from Konan.

"I wasn't…but upon hearing that you were into them…I had a curse seal placed on me as to show my full commitment to you from now on" said Konan as Naruto started to undo her dress.

Reducing her to her undergarments Konan smirked and said "Bind me Master! Your uncle used to do it all the time!"

Naruto laughed at that and doing the proper hand signs he activated Konan's seal which didn't delivered a shock like his other slaves but instead made the thorny rose to expand and engulf her limbs effectively paralyzing her.

Naruto crawled over the ecstatic Konan and smashed his lips against hers drawing a long loud moan from her as if something had finally been released inside her.

Enjoying her thoroughly Naruto finally removed Konan's black laced bra and stared at her generous breasts that were slightly smaller than Shion's.

"Play with them to your heart's content" asked Konan pushing up her chest to offer herself.

Not needing to be told twice Naruto's hands took a forceful grasp of them making Konan scream and arch her back beneath Naruto who kept groping her like a teenager.

Naruto switched from groping to licking and sucking making Konan mewl sweetly and try to push her chest harder unto him to keep him going.

After a while of tending to her breasts, Naruto moved down kissing her body until he reached the hem of her panties and with a simple pull removed them exposing Konan's moist womanhood to him.

Naruto grinned and not waiting attached his mouth to her lower body earning a high pitched scream that turned to moans through greeted teeth.

Konan squirmed a bit but being unable to move simply endured his unexpectedly good ministrations until she was reaching her climax. But noticing this Naruto stopped and climbed to the bed where he knelt besides a clearly frustrated Konan.

Not giving her a moment to rest Naruto took hold of her left breast while his index invaded her womanhood making Konan start trembling in enjoyment of his actions.

Naruto drove her to a higher state of pleasure when he shoved a second finger into her and going deeper noticed that she was lacking the mark of her purity.

Noticing his disappointment Konan gasped "Don't worry…your uncle always used protection so I am clean…and quite still tight"

Naruto grinned at that information and pushed as deep as his finger could go into Konan making the woman go rigid and upon curling his fingers inside her made her arch her back and finally reach her release in a rather "splashy" and loud way.

Naruto kept his fingers inside Konan as she reeled back from her first orgasm in weeks and pulled out once she settled down. He then moved his drenched hand to Konan who immediately started to lick off the remains of her bodily fluids with relish.

Once having his hand cleaned Naruto released the curse seal and dropping his pants down was about to put a condom on when Konan approached him and said "Allow me master…"

Konan marveled at his size and after getting over the surprise quickly placed the preservative on Naruto who enjoyed her touch.

Konan returned to the bed where she spread her legs widely and smiled as Naruto crawled after her. He placed himself between her legs and upon seeing Konan's nodding he grinned and plunged his entire length into her.

The action made Konan climax right then and there with a loud scream that reverberated throughout the entire manor.

Naruto though didn't gave Konan any space to recover and as soon as her clamping lessened a bit he started to pump in and out of her using her sensitivity to give her slight climaxes in each thrust.

Naruto kept the pace as Konan seemed on the verge of passing out due to the heightened pleasure and soon felt his own release approaching. Knowing that the end was near he started to make long hard thrusts into Konan who came with each one and screamed one last time when Naruto roared his own climax.

Being done Naruto noticed that Konan had passed out and feeling content pulled out, removed the condom and got to sleep next to his newest and most unexpected acquisition.

As the manor went silent the other girls were wide awake after that peculiar session.

Naruko was drenched in her own fluids while Shion was cursing under breath.

Meanwhile Sakura stared at the roof and wondered "Wonder why…he has taken Shion and now this Konan…but so far he hasn't come for me yet"

A Week Later

A slender person dressed in a large black cloak entered the village with a long sword strapped to its back. Looking around this character observed the place without a reaction and after some thought walked towards a bar by a corner with swinging doors.

Once sitting on the bar and having ordered a drink he overheard a peculiar conversation taking placed between two slaves serving in the still empty bar.

The conversation went from the mundane goings and comings of the town, being slaves to the bar owner and finally to the gossip at town.

There they spoke that the most famed slave masters of town had recently acquired new slaves from the market.

When the bar keep went into the kitchen he approached the slaves and offering them money acquired the general address of these characters. Without a word he left the second the barkeep returned and the slave girls concealed the lucky extra money.

Heeding the general directions the cloaked person eventually reached a large manor and after surveying it from a distance it advanced quietly and quickly towards one of the windows without curtains.

Poking his head just enough he observed four women doing the house chores. Two of them were blonde of different hues, another had blue hair and the last had a peculiar pink mane.

The person moved his hands to the front where it made a quick hand sign and looking straight at the pink haired one telepathically said "I can free all five of you if you do as I say"

The pink haired girl froze on the spot and upon turning to the window the person was soundly punched on the side of its head throwing it and making it sprawl on the grass.

The person quickly recovered his feet and standing threw its hood back revealing a young woman of black hair and green eyes.

Naruto stood in front of her with a clenched fist and upon seeing her face he grinned and said "My, must be my lucky day to add such a hot girl like you to my slave cadre!"

Before the girl could pull her sword the door exploded open and from it came an angry looking Konan with her body dividing into paper sheets which she shaped into shuriken and threw at the intruder.

The girl managed to dodge the paper shuriken except for one that glanced her left leg but on the motion she screamed "Dance performance jutsu! Second step!"

With that she began to twist incredibly fast on her good leg and from the blur of her body multiple weapons began to throw different weapons in their direction. Naruto and Konan managed to evade most of the weapons thrown at them but still a couple managed to strike their limbs.

The girl stopped spinning and for a few precious moments felt dizzy and in that moment Naruto leapt at her with his Rasengan in one hand managing to strike her at the stomach and send her flying away.

Immediately after Konan shouted "Capture and Drain Origami Jutsu!"

Konan's arms became a multitude of paper sheets and they came flying to the sprawled pained girl covering her from head to toe and starting to seep her chakra at a rapid pace.

The girl noticed how quickly her strength faded and attempting to break free from the papers binding her she realized that she had been outmatched. In frustration she then yelled "Let me go you freaks!"

Konan twitched an eyebrow over being called a freak and simply declared "The more you struggle the worse it gets…"

Naruto walked over to stand over her and with a grin asked "So what's you name cutie?"

"Screw you!" was the last thing the girl said as the last of her strength drained out plunging her into unconsciousness.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was eating alone while his slaves, old and new, stood by the side standing straight on a line as he went leisurely about it.

He kept eating when a loud growl from one of the girl's stomachs drew his attention and afterwards his laughter.

"Guess going without lunch makes you hungry, huh? I was planning not to feed you until tomorrow but I am feeling generous. Make certain to keep such dirty glances at the mirror for next time" said Sasuke as he took his plate and threw it at the slaves' feet who with some shame knelt down and began to share what he left for them.

Hinata finished eating her share and nearly jumped in surprise when Sasuke stood before her and whispered "My chambers in one hour…"

Hinata simply nodded for she was just too terrified to reply properly but Sasuke let it go and simply walked away.

Hinata turned and noticed that the other girls had heard as well and all they could do was give her sympathetic looks for there was no words of comfort in the face of this situation.

An hour later Hinata stood almost hyperventilating in front of Sasuke's master bedroom and gulping down her nerves knocked on the door and noticed that it was left unlocked and unclosed.

"Enter…" replied Sasuke from within the room and Hinata gulping once again stepped inside with her head bowed to look at the floor.

"M-Master S-Sasuke wished to s-see m-me?" she stammered badly and started trembling when she heard Sasuke getting up and close the distance quickly.

Hinata closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable slapping he had in store for her but instead of the sharp sting of his hard hand, she felt something unexpectedly soft pressing against her lips.

Opening her eyes she noticed that Sasuke was leaning on to her and was kissing her and when she attempted to open her mouth to scream, his tongue darted into it.

Sasuke then held Hinata by the arms as he kept ravaging Hinata's mouth with almost desperate abandon.

Little by little Hinata's horror receded and was replaced by her own attempts to kiss him back but her clumsiness and overall inexperience allowed Sasuke to overwhelm her and get her to relax in his grip.

With the girl sufficiently relaxed Sasuke detached from her mouth and started kissing her neck from the ear to the shoulder as he led her to his bed.

On the bed Sasuke tore apart her thin dress leaving a fully naked Hinata under him and upon seeing the impressive size of her breasts he started attacking them with vigor.

He groped them, rub them, massage them, licked them and kissed them in a frenzy.

Once getting done with them Sasuke moved downwards where he kissed navel making Hinata arch her back and go rigid for all this was overwhelming her in a manner she never expected.

Sasuke stood back and observing that Hinata's lower body started to get moist he said "Undress me…"

Hinata opened her eyes and getting her bearing she hesitantly stood up from the bed and getting to her knees removed his pants and later her underwear revealing his manhood already ready for her.

Hinata observed it in a trance until Sasuke chuckled and said "Now, now, aren't you the slutty heiress? Maybe after I am done with you I should throw you bare naked to the street and let anyone have a go with you?"

That thought made Hinata tremble and beg "P-Please m-master S-Sasuke! I-I'll do a-anything!"

Sasuke grinned at that and said "Very well, then do as I say and I may not do it"

"Y-Yes of c-course m-master S-Sasuke" replied Hinata gulping down loudly with teary eyes.

"Repeat after me then: I am a slut and I love it!" said Sasuke almost laughing by the end getting Hinata back on the bed where he plunged a finger into her.

Hinata yelped and blushed even harder but closing her eyes said "I-I a-am an s-slut a-and I l-l-love it!"

Feeling content Sasuke withdrew his finger only to then plunge two as far as he could go making the girl beneath arch her back and greet her teeth suppressing a moan.

Sasuke felt her climax coming and giving her no time curled his fingers and triggered it making the girl splash on his hand while moaning loudly and covering her face with her hands.

"Suck them clean…"commanded Sasuke placing his fingers into Hinata who blinked but then started to do as he said without removing her eyes from his.

Finishing sucking her love fluids Sasuke said "Now that you are in the mood how about you show me what you can do?"

Hinata blinked in confusion but upon seeing his large manhood throbbing whimpered a bit and getting on her knees placed it in her mouth and clumsily began to tend to him.

Since Hinata was still too shy, Sasuke got a hold of her head and started to guide her in the rhythm and pattern he liked best. He gave her commands and was pleased to note that she obeyed immediately and without flaw.

He felt his loins stirring and before long pushed Hinata's head as deep as he could unloading his seed in her mouth. But not having any consideration he kept her in place and commanded "Drink it…"

Hinata frowned at him and with three loud gulps she did as commanded.

That last bit had excited Sasuke beyond his control and throwing Hinata to the bed and parting her legs he pierced her without a moment's notice.

Hinata felt her hymen tear and let out a loud shriek of pain that managed to stop Sasuke for a moment but not caring at her discomfort kept going with a furious pace that made her scream in pain several times.

Sasuke kept going like this until he felt the same stirring as before coming but noticing he didn't put on a condom quickly pulled out of Hinata and instead showered her with his seed.

Sasuke reeled back from his high and noticed that Hinata wasn't moaning or enjoying an afterglow but instead was covering her face as she did her best to not whimper.

For some reason that gave him a pang of guilt and calming down walked towards Hinata whom he helped sit up and then awkwardly held her to him.

Hinata didn't want to be by his side but not having much choice and being in pain she simply held on to him and cried away her pain.

Once she calmed down Sasuke said "Do you know any healing jutsu?"

Hinata nodded into his shoulder.

Sasuke then loosened her collar and Hinata considered for a moment to use the chance to strike him down but knowing that she was no match for the Uchiha simply used a basic healing jutsu and felt the pain and the bleeding stop altogether.

Sasuke then took her to his shower where he quickly cleaned himself up and then Hinata whose collar was back in place.

"I-I am sorry…lust got the better of me and…that was also my first time in case you wonder…" awkwardly said Sasuke while scrubbing Hinata as gently as he could.

"His first time?!" thought Hinata doing her best not to stare at Sasuke's naked and wet body.

Sasuke kept averting seeing into Hinata's eyes and at that the Hyuuga girl couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So he isn't that bad or scary…" thought Hinata as she returned some of the attentions given by the Uchiha by touching his body with her fragile hands.

Remembering his previous actions Hinata couldn't help but blush intensely and at some level think that it meant something that she was the one he picked to do those things first…and to be honest she didn't hate it that much.

Finishing the shower and Sasuke still looking a bit awkward, Hinata returned to her room while his eyes lingered on her form.

When Sasuke closed the door Hinata winced a bit over the pain that still remained…

With Naruto

Naruto have managed to subdue his newest slave and after a couple of shocks from his curse seal she was obedient albeit a bit feisty still. He knew he would have to keep an eye on her but trusted that in time she would grow used to it.

He had considered for a moment turning her over to the slavers to break her but after some consideration he decided to keep her as payment for her attempt to free his slaves.

He later managed to make her speak though all he got was her name "Shizuka"

Now he kept her close as to properly instruct her and keep her under watch for though she was subdued that didn't mean she have submitted.

As they walked around the manor they heard knocking on the door and being close they attended it.

Before them stood a large wooden box with holes in it and big red bow.

Naruto felt curious and asking for a crowbar from the delivery man opened the crate with some effort.

Within the box was an unconscious stunning girls of black hair wearing a set of black mini shorts and a tight fitting red top; and not knowing what else signed the shipment and picking the girl he carried her to an unused room where she could recover from the journey.

He instructed Shizuka to watch over her until she woke up.

Eventually the girl woke up and staring at Shizuka she asked "Who are you?"

Sighing Shizuka said "I am Shizuka…"

The other girl smiled and said "I am Ken…"

On the meantime Naruto was in his bedroom going through some papers when a knocking at his door drew his attention.

Opening the door he was greeted by the shy looking figures of Shion and Sakura who gave him a letter.

"Master…you should pick your correspondence along with the packages" said Shion giving him a long kiss he started reciprocating but she detached herself before it got intense.

"Master…you shouldn't neglect the others…" shyly said Sakura before quickly giving him a peck on the lips and run away leaving an stunned Naruto who shook his head and opened the letter.

Opening it, he realized the handwriting belonged to his mother and in it said

Dear Naruto, consider this girl an early holiday gift!

We got her from the auction held at the destroyed Village Hidden in the Stars, I am confident you'll tame her well enough as you have earned some experience with Kunoichi.

Her name is Ken and she used to be a Kunoichi here.

We miss you son!

Kagura and Shibito

Naruto smiled at the rather strange demonstration of love from his parents and placing the letter down he went to check on his newest slave.

As he went down he called on all of his slaves to accompany him to the dungeon where he would brand the new slave and put his curse seal to complete his acquisition.

They all complied except for Shizuka who simply turned away from him so with a sigh he forcefully grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the Manor's dungeon.

Once in the dungeon Naruto chained Shizuka as to settle her down and then beckoned the complying Ken to approach.

He also chained Ken and seeing both women he quickly lifted their tops to reveal their chests to him.

Naruto then took a red hot brand from a burner and branded Shizuke first who squirmed and recoiled but to her merit didn't scream at all.

"Strong willed like Sakura thought Naruto remembering the day he branded her.

He then turned to Ken and instead of branding her first he placed the curse seal on her knocking her out and then he branded her.

Seeing his duties over Naruto decided to treat himself and commanded "Shion, Naruko; take these two to their rooms and watch over them until their wake up"

Turning to Sakura and Kanon said "Sakura you'll give me a shoulder massage and you Konan, make me some tea and massage my feet afterwards"

The slaves sighed and moved to comply.

In Konoha

Lee and Kurotsuchi were out in the woods enjoying a most peculiar picnic in which he trained to the point of exhaustion while Isaribi prepared a meal for both of them.

"Time to eat!" yelled Kurotsuchi and at that Lee jumped high in the air and with exaggerated twists and spins landed in front of Kurotasuchi stealing a kiss from the surprised girl.

The girl softened her eyes and giggling said "You are my Taijutsu of Youth"

Lee kissed her again and before long both went back to home as quickly as they could to have a very youthful night…

Author's Note:

I have a poll up in my profile and I would like you guys to vote if Naruko should have a Yuri encounter with Sakura before the trade. Please read and review.

This one got edited by Tachman so let me know how you like it.


	6. Chapter 7: Rin's mission /vacation

Chapter 7: Rin's mission /vacation

Author's Note: Warning scenes of lemon, torture and attempted rape.

Rin woke up early and turning around frowned upon not seeing Kakashi there with her. She understood that he was taking on a lot of missions lately but that didn't meant she had to wake up alone every morning.

Groaning she swung herself from the bed and made her way to the shower where she moaned in relief as the hot water washed over her sore muscles.

"I would like Kakashi to walk up on me here" said Rin aloud hoping to be heard by her masked lover but after long moments she just huffed and kept bathing her body.

Once clean and dressed she made her merry way to the Hokage's tower where she expected to have some luck for since she had been set free the Hokage insisted on her and her former slave companions to perform class D missions.

She felt she had way more to offer but orders were orders and she wasn't about to risk her recently regained career over a silly complain.

Making her way through the tower she reached the Hokage's office and upon receiving permission she went in and to her grimace saw several thick folders with a big red D printed on them.

"Oh come on Lady Tsunade! Another D?! Give me a C already! I am a chunin for crying out loud!" complained Rin trying to find a C rank mission folder somewhere among the files.

Sighing in annoyance Tsunade said "You were a chunin 10 years ago, you won't be taking higher ranked missions until you get a proper sense of your chakra and you are deemed ready. For all that its worth you guys shouldn't have been reinstated at all"

"Now stop complaining already, your probation time is nearing its end…then you can complain about all the C missions I am giving you!" said Tsunade attempting to soothe Rin's anger but she noticed that it was to no avail.

Rin's anger just crept further and further for her experience as a slave for so many years led her to create an incredibly hard character that quickly lashed out against any and all slights. And that in turn had earned her at times the anger of her fellow slaves and the severe punishment of her master several times.

Tsunade noticed the rising anger and sighing thought "And you wonder why I don't give you bigger stuff?"

"Fine, a C-rank for you it is. Let's see…here! You'll be hunting crabs for the Sea market as they are running low after a storm. They say it's urgent so they paid a for a C-grade mission status" said Tsunade handing over the file with the specs to Rin.

Rin's anger subsided a bit for though the mission was quite ridiculous at least it was more interesting than walking dogs or tending gardens. And at least she would be able to use a couple of jutsu and her weapons.

Rin took the file and sighing stepped out of the office where she realized that her anger had taken the best of her and before the Hokage of all people.

"Way to go Rin…" though a frustrated Rin walking away.

A day later

Rin reached the beach the market traders had pointed in their map and seeing the large amount of the little ugly critters she realized that this remained a D ranked mission. The only benefit was the beach and the chance to use her new bikini.

The garment consisted a brown top and a purple bottom which she complimented with her tool holster and a large basket where she would cast the little crabs.

Rin sighed again and got to throw the crabs in the basket as fast as she could. But unknown to her she wasn't alone on the beach that day.

It didn't take long for Rin to fill the basket but to her grimace she had overreached herself and the basket was now quite heavy and cumbersome so she simply put it down to figure out what to do.

"I can always try to mold some chakra to lift this thing…wonder how Tsunade achieves it?" pondered Rin as a figure walked on the sand behind her.

Can I help you…my Rin Bunny?" asked a gruff voice that paralyzed Rin on the spot and made her start trembling with a deeply ingrained fear.

Recognizing the voice, Rin slightly turned around and as she took in the appearance of the man walking in her direction, her eyes went wide and her mouth slack with abject horror.

"J-Jim?" was all she could say when the man cupped her chin up with a leering grin on his face.

"Been a while my cute bunny…" said the man forcefully kissing Rin and making her black out due to the strange chakra he poured in her.

Hours later Rin woke up and remembering her recently reacquired training she noticed that no chakra was flowing through her and a second later noticed an all too familiar feeling around her neck.

Her eyes watered as she realized that around her neck a slave collar was firmly in place and with a roar of frustration she screamed "I am not a slave! I am a free woman and a Kunoichi of Konoha!"

As in cue the door of her cell opened and through it came the dreaded Jim saying "You are awake my Bunny"

He placed a tray of food on the bed where Rin was laying but the furious woman slapped it away spilling its contents against the wall.

Jim laughed before moving with astounding speed to grab her by the throat, lift her and slam her against the wall. With a growl he said "Bad Bunny…you don't get to slap your master's hand when he is being kind to you!"

Jim's grip began to tighten and Rin started to gasp as her throat closed and air got denied to her.

Starting to drop tears Rin managed to say "P-Please m-master! S-Stop M-Master Jim"

But Jim didn't let go and waited until Rin's eyes rolled back before throwing her unconscious to the bed.

Jim smirked and left the cell while Rin mumbled "Kakashi…"

With Kakashi

Rin had left on a C-Rank mission about two days ago and she should have returned by now given the rather silly nature of the mission itself but no news had come forward and alarms set off when the contractors complained that the ninja never delivered the goods they paid for.

Kakashi didn't need orders to go out looking for Rin and right now he was following Pakkun who was doing his best to track down his lover.

They had found the basket full of rotting crabs and two sets of footprints by the beach but they led to the water and there they lost track. Now they combed the entire area hoping to pick up her trail once again.

"Please be safe…" thought Kakashi with a terrible bad feeling about him.

With Rin

Moments after Jim had knocked her out Rin woke up startled and as soon as she realized that it wasn't a nightmare began to sob.

Nevertheless she stopped when the cell door opened again and through it came Jim with a simple sandwich which this time she didn't refuse as a survival tactic was to have energy for when the chance to escape presented itself.

Jim observed her eat the sandwich in such a desperate manner that it made him laugh under his breath.

Once she was done the gruff man stood up and said "It's time to pay for that meal Bunny…You know what to do, don't you?"

Rin's eyes went wide for a moment with fear as Jim loosened his pants but suddenly remembering Kakashi she narrowed them and greeting her teeth stood up in a flash and delivered a powerful backhanded slap that managed to threw him off balance.

She saw her chance and made her way to the cell door but a chain she didn't noticed yanked her back into Jim's arms and the man didn't lose time to spin her around and deliver a powerful blow to the middle of her face effectively knocking her out once again.

Jim huffed angry still hurt by the sting of her slap and upon seeing Rin's limp form he grinned and approached the girl on the bed.

He set her properly and then he climbed the bed dropping his pants and parting her legs wide.

"This won't be much fun but I can't simply wait anymore…" said Jim with relish in his voice.

With Kakashi

Pakkun had been unable to pick up Rin's trail but he had managed to pick up a scent similar to the crabs on the beach and managed to lead him to a very well concealed cave which he knew was where Rin was being held.

Letting Pakkun go Kakashi entered the place which was rigged with traps but thankfully they were amateurish in their design and placing making the task of entering easy although a bit cumbersome since he didn't want to alert anyone inside.

Getting past the traps he came to a simple door which in turn led to a simple room with a table with two chairs, a vault and simple bed. At the back of the room was an iron door and from within he could hear noises.

Kakashi's heart quickened with fear and deciding to cast stealth out he used his Chidori to cut the door in half and barge in with murder in his eyes.

But soon the fury of his eyes was replaced with terror when he saw a surprised man with his pants down between an unconscious Rin's legs and grasping her breasts with his filthy hands.

Kakashi flew from where he stood and delivered a powerful kick to the back of the man's head that sent him flying straight to the wall where with a sickening crunch crumbled unconscious to the ground.

Kakashi quickly covered Rin without taking his eyes off the man and seeing that Rin was unsullied turned with a kunai in his hand and slowly walked to the crumpled man with cold in his heart.

Kakashi lifted the bloodied head of the man and placed his kunai next to his throat but Rin's waking up managed to stop him for a second.

Rin managed to wake up in time to see a badly battered Jim on the ground and to her surprise Kakashi kneeling by his side ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Rin managed to stretch a hand and said "No! I need him alive!"

Kakashi blinked in surprise but upon noticing the desire in Rin's eyes he withdrew his weapon and lifted the man from the ground.

Moments Later

Jim woke up with a terrible ache behind his head and dull pain all over his face.

The last thing he remembered was that he was about to exercise his rights as Rin's master and then a white haired man barged in and…

"Where am I?" groggily wondered the man noticing that he was chained by his four limbs to the corners of a bed and a slave collar was placed around his neck.

"Where you deserve scumbag…" replied a deep male growl seething with anger and hatred.

"W-What?" asked Jim starting to panic.

"Ten years of raping me…ever since I was 12 you sick bastard! You took my purity away and submitted to your every perverted desire!" hissed a female voice he recognized as Rin's.

Jim was now cold sweating and simply blurted "Y-You were my slave! I bought you properly! It was my right!"

With that Rin came out of the shadows to where Jim could see him and her face was strangely calm.

"Indeed I were…but I wonder, who has the collar now?" asked Rin walking next to the bed and taking a seat on it next to the chained man.

Before Jim could answer Rin said "It looks to me that you are now the slave and I am the master, correct?"

"N-No…I am a free man!" replied Jim losing it.

Rin narrowed her eyes and said "And I free woman and a kunoichi, but that didn't seem to matter for guys like you…but it doesn't matter. You are my slave now and I am to exercise my rights on you"

Jim was by now sobbing for he couldn't believe the cruelty in Rin's voice after so many years of taking care of her and feeding her as his precious bunny.

"As my slave there is something you won't be needing anymore so I am going to dispense with it" said Rin making her hand glow in green and with a quick movement cut his pants revealing his lower body to her making her grimace at the rather grotesque view.

"W-W-What are you…" Jim began to say with widening eyes as Rin got a hold of his grotesque manhood and using her chakra made it go rigid.

Before Jim could say something else her other hand flashed and suddenly his manhood was no longer attached to his body but was like a strange trophy in the hands of a grinning Rin while a fountain of blood exploded from his lower torso.

Jim screamed in a high pitch note that made both Rin and Kakashi flinch, and then simply passed out.

Rin got up throwing the lump of flesh to a corner and walked towards Kakashi who handed her a wet towel to clean herself from the evil man's blood.

Once clean, Kakashi hugged Rin close to him and waited until the girl casted one last glance at the bleeding man and said "Let's go…"

Kakashi nodded and letting Rin go first he found some of the alcohol the man kept and pouring all over the place he lit a match and threw it behind him as he walked out of the cave.

Once outside he used an Earth jutsu and collapse it making it a smoking pile of earth.

Being done with that sad episode, the couple went back to the beach where they collected new crabs and finished the C-Rank mission Rin had set out to fulfill in the first place.

Noticing that it was growing late, the couple rented a room at the fishermen's village and there Rin finally sat down and began her tale to Kakashi.

"Back when I was a slave…that man raped me the very night he bought me and kept doing it for years…" began to say Rin making Kakashi become still and say nothing.

"As I grew up he would bring guests to his house and it would fall on my shoulders and that of my fellow slaves to serve them…needless to say, that meant pleasing them with our bodies" continued Rin with closed eyes.

"And to avoid them getting rough on me or my fellows, I had no other choice but act as if I was enjoying it myself and let them think they were such wonderful studs…" finished saying Rin letting the room fall into silence.

Not hearing a reply from Kakashi she said "You must think me a whore…"

Kakashi walked up to Rin and lifting her face he brought down his mask and said "You are no whore Rin…you couldn't help your situation and you did what you had to survive and spare your fellows the wrath of those monsters"

He leaned in and kissed her before saying "If anything you are stronger than you realize and a hero who despite such horrible odds managed to come through. And it would be my greatest honor to call you my wife someday"

Rin's eyes went wide and Kakashi caught her in a gentle kiss she started to reciprocate soon after.

Back in Konoha

Upon returning both Kakashi and Rin reported to Tsunade what had transpired and the rather bizarre events made the Hokage take a decision regarding the recently freed Kunoichi.

At first she had screen them for STDS and not finding anything lasting she sent them home next to the men that had brought them and expected that to be enough for the them to heal and return to a normal life. As far as a normal a life as a Kunoichi could be anyway.

Now that the all the former slaves were brought for psychological evaluation the findings were not entirely heartening but not as bad as she feared they could be.

Determining that they weren't entirely fit for duty Tsunade had them take a paid leave of their duties and advised the girls to take some time off and figure out their emotions and come to terms with their pasts.

To this end their male companions asked for paid leaves and granting them they all decided to go on a vacation to sort things out.

The Land of the Moon

Kakashi and Rin had taken a luxury boat as a transport for the beautiful Land of the Moon where they would sort things out for her and between them.

The boat was large enough and enjoying the sun Rin decided to tan a bit so she clad herself in her bikini and was on the side deck where to Kakashi's grimace several men casted dirty glances in her direction.

Noticing Kakashi's obvious discomfort at the leering men, Rin chuckled and said "I never took you for the jealous kind Kakashi, particularly since you love those dirty books so much"

Kakashi looked bothered by that and turning his head away said "Well, to be fair I never had a girlfriend before…"

Rin laughed at the rather innocent remark and getting up she said "Come on, let's enjoy the boat! It was quite expensive you know?"

Kakashi frowned a bit and replied "I know…I paid for it"

Laughing both went to have lunch and enjoy the remarkable vistas the boat offered of the sea.

At sunset as the sky and the sea turned a burnt orange the couple went back to their cabin where a playful Rin jumped on Kakashi and drove him to the bed with a startled expression.

There she lowered his mask and kissed him deeply with all of her heartfelt feelings in it.

Taking the cue Kakashi made to kiss her back but Rin split from him and simply stood atop him straddling him looking down on him contently.

She then snaked her arms over her belly, then her chest and finally drew them behind where she unmade her top showing her breasts to him making the otherwise cool looking man blush quite intensely.

"Kakashi…I love you…ever since we were young and trained under Minato-sensei with…Obito…" began to say Rin slightly grinding her hip on Kakashi.

"Then I was made a slave…and after so long at the end of my hope you came at long last…and gave me back not only my freedom and life" continued Saying Rin placing her hands on Kakashi's chest.

"Minato-sensei and Obito are no longer among us and I know we aren't the same people as before but…I want to be with you despite it all" said Rin as Kakashi flipped her over and now stood above her.

"When Minato-sensei, Obito and you left me behind I felt…that I was worthless and unable to do anything right" said Kakashi lowering himself on Rin and kissing her chest lightly.

Starting to grind his hips against her and turning his kisses into nibbling and sucks he continued "When I found you I was honestly a bit scared that I might screw up again and losing you for good this time"

Kakashi started to pull down her bottom while licking her chest making Rin to hold on to his head.

"But honestly, I am done feeling that way…Right now I just want to be the man you need and see that future next to you" said Kakashi giving Rin one last kiss.

At that Rin blushed like never before and out of her own desire started to undo Kakashi's pants and it didn't take her long to have him as naked as she was.

Still at seeing one another in such a state made them stop for a moment and Rin turning her head said "I am sorry…that I couldn't keep myself for you Kakashi…"

Kakashi frowned at that and getting between her legs he said "I don't give a damn…this is your first time if you think it through"

"What?" said Rin turning to face Kakashi.

"Those times you didn't enjoyed yourself and you loved none of those men…But here you are out of your own volition and hopefully with a man you truly love. That's why this is your first time making love" said Kakashi entering her in soft motion that made Rin throw her head back with the unexpectedly pleasurable motion.

Rin tightened sweetly on him and that encouraged Kakashi to start moving at his own pace making the girl moan rather loudly and enjoy such unknown pleasure.

Kakashi eventually caught Rin into a kiss as he kept pushing into her in long thrusts.

"So this is what making love truly feels like…" thought Rin giving in at last and feeling her heart opening up for him completely.

After that Kakashi and Rin went at it several times enjoying one another letting years of regret and pain wash away in a tidal waves of comfort and pleasure…

The Next Day

The boat arrived at The Land of the Moon and there Kakashi got to enjoy one another as if they were newly weds.

Walks on the beach, dinners at the light of candles, strolls through the town and nights of intimacy like neither had ever felt before.

On the third day of their vacation Rin was feeling what life could truly offer for the first time but a life in captivity and slavery had left her with an acute sixth sense for terror and as he saw Kakashi going to buy a new edition of his dirty book while he thought she wasn't watching, she felt a dreadful feeling in her gut.

Rin looked around but the town seemed like before, peaceful, calm and harmless.

Rin dismissed it as simply being over cautious and went to punish Kakashi for his bad habit.

At the Slavers Town

"Thanks for the report Karin…no wonder you are my number one" softly said a man sitting in comfortable couch.

The man read the report again to make certain no detail escaped nis notice and feeling satisfied that it didn't he asked "Have you figured a way to get her?"

"I have a list of Rogue Shinobi that could be useful Master…" replied a girl of crimson spiky mane, red eyes and thick glasses.

"Great job dear…" said the man standing up and cupping the girl's face gave her soft kiss on the lips that made the girl tremble with pleasure.

The girl slumped to her knees in obvious ecstasy and simply mumbled "Thank you master Obito…"

Author's Note:

Pleas read and review.

Chapter edited by Tachman


	7. Chapter 8: Haku's past and the trade

Chapter 8: Haku's past and the trade

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE BLOCKED "FANFAN" AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM AND NEITHER "THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ" WHO BLOCKED "FANFAN" AS WELL SO GUESTS AND OTHER USERS ALIKE YOU MAY STOP THE COMPLAINTS! And a warning for a Yuri lemon scene.

Sasuke had received his invitation to Naruto's manor from Hinata who had become somewhat his favorite…for he wasn't so mean to her anymore.

"Guess I don't have anything else to do…" thought Sasuke sending a glance to Anko and Mei, his new slaves who still had some fight left in them. But soon would be like putty in his hands like the others and the real fun would finally start.

"Hinata!" barked Sasuke making his favorite slave quickly step behind him.

"Yes master?" said Hinata lowering her gaze.

"Have the girls ready for a long stay in Naruto Uzumaki's manor. We will spend quite some time over there while my parents are away" said Sasuke eyeing Hinata's luscious body and wanting to have a taste from it soon.

Noticing his lustful look Hinata blushed and simply bowed to comply.

Going to were the rest of the slaves worked around the house she had them all collared and prepare for the going away.

At Haku's

Having received the invitation to stay at Naruto's manor while their parents were away, Haku prepared his household for the long outing.

Knowing that she wouldn't get much private time with her master Ino decided to step up clad in her revealing white clothes and asked "M-Master…how come you can be so gentle at times and so cruel at others?"

Haku blinked at the rather strange question but giving it a moment's thought finally replied "I guess it stems from my personal history"

"At the beginning it was me and my natural parents whom despite the Blood Line present in the family loved us still" continued closing his eyes to better remember.

"Were Blood Lines an issue?" asked Ino.

"In the Land of Water, yes they were due to years of infighting and terrible massacres procured through them. People feared those with such skills and considered them a threat beyond reason" replied Haku looking calmly at the platinum blonde girl.

"But one day people at our village caught wind that I and my mother possessed a blood line and as such their ignorance took the best from them and attacked us. Needless to say my parents gave their lives away to protect me while I managed to escape with the sole vase you broke days ago" said Haku making Ino cringe and avert her gaze from his.

Eventually Zabuza found me and taught me how to fight and how to treat slaves…In a way the cruelty of the world, the sternness of my father and the love of my parents have shaped me into what I am"

Ino was about to make another question but Haku's wicked smile stopped her as the man said "Besides, I do quite enjoy myself when being like that…guess I just get off a bit with it"

That made Ino and the other slaves within earshot sigh and blush.

At Naruto's

On the road to Naruto's manor both Sasuke and Haku's carriages found themselves sharing the way but without exchanging words between them.

Shion, who was sweeping the main entrance at the moment, noticed them approaching and upon seeing their sigils she ran inside announcing the guests' arrival.

Moments later Naruto walked outside escorted by his slaves whom he commanded to help Sasuke and Haku's slaves with the unloading of their baggage.

Still Shizuka didn't move to comply for her own reasons making the blonde frown a bit and then more profoundly when he heard Sasuke chuckle at him.

"Looks like not properly breaking them still gives you headaches dobe!" said Sasuke eyeing the two more rebellious slaves and liking what he saw.

"Still you have to do something about them before your parents return my friend" complimented Haku approaching the blonde master with his usual calm demeanor.

Naruto sighed in defeat for these two being his strange friends knew of his reluctance to properly break his slaves and hide the fact from his parents. Haku did it because he probably considered Naruto an actual friend while Sasuke probably did waiting for the day it finally exploded in his face.

Knowing he had some appearances to keep he walked over to Shizuka and in a swift move grabbed her hair and pulled her down to her knees saying "I don't like doing these things but when I, your master, give a command I expect my slave, you, to obey!"

He the hauled her back to her feet and then pushed her to the carriage placing his hands to activate the cursed seal which the slave had already suffered a couple of times since being enslaved. With that threat she quickly went to help her fellow slaves.

As Ino and Hinata descended from their carriages to help with the unloading they noticed each other and simply stood there blinking in surprise of being reuinited again in such a manner.

"Girls?..." finally said Sakura breaking Ino and Hinata's reverie and as one the three collided in a tight hug with tears escaping their eyes.

"I thought I would never see you both again!" whimpered Sakura crushing Ino and Hinata in a hug that made them both wince a bit.

Parting from the hug Sakura was going to start a barrage of questions to the girls and know if they have heard anything about a rescue team from Konoha.

But before the words left her mouth she noticed Hinata's sorrowful appearance and remembering the humiliation of being a slave she turned to Sasuke with her most terrible glare so far.

Ino too forgot herself for a moment and mimicking Sakura directed all her deadly intent at the raven haired man who seemed not to notice at all.

As one well-oiled machine both Ino and Sakura bolted in the man's direction with nothing but rightful retribution in their intent for Hinata and for themselves who were made slaves.

Naruto and Haku managed to see the impending attack and with swift movements activated the girls' curse seals.

This made Ino froze where she stood falling soon after at her uneven footing while Sakura gasped at the shocks the damnable thing sent through her body.

The other slaves stopped working around and simply stared at the unfolding events not knowing exactly what to do or if they could do something at all.

Haku walked up to Ino and to her surprise kissed her but soon she let out a muffled scream as the man painfully bit her lower bit barely avoiding drawing blood. He then grabbed Ino's right breast in a painful grip that made tears roll out of her eyes.

Keeping his biting and grabbing now both breasts with great force he finally parted allowing Ino to move once again and drop to the ground sore with the pain he submitted her to.

"Bad princess…don't make me use my tools on you later…" warned Haku enjoying the sight of a pained Ino.

Naruto kept the shocks going through Sakura already wanting to stop but knowing he had to punish her kept going.

To her credit Sakura was managing not to beg and not to scream which made Sasuke shake his head in a disproving manner.

"There is a limit to how much leniency you can show Naruto. So I am going to make you a favor" said Sasuke walking up to the still trembling Sakura and grabbing her hair she lifted her head to meet with his on even level.

"Open your eyes slave and learn your place" said Sasuke making Naruto stop using his curse seal and try to reach Sasuke when Sakura opened her eyes.

That instant their eyes met, Sakura saw the terrible Sharingan and then everything was plunged into darkness.

For a moment Sakura didn't know what was happening and the moment she opened her eyes she was almost blinded by the bright light in a room she knew all too well.

Before her, behind her desk stood the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju in a tense situation with several men and women Sakura knew were members of the ruling council in the Village.

"We shouldn't delay things anymore Lady Tsunade…It is regrettable but we need to allocate resources somewhere else" spoke one of the men whose face seemed to blur now.

Tsunade bit her lower lip and breathing a long sigh she said "Very well…It is truly a shame for they had great talent but…Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga will have to be declared MIA and her names added to the heroes monument. May the Gods have mercy on them wherever they are"

"No! Master Tsunade I am here with Ino and Hinata! Don't give up! We aren't far from where we went missing! Send someone please!" called Sakura as the picture before her went dark once again.

Then just as quickly in front of her stood Ino and Hinata naked as the day they came to this world and upon looking at herself she noticed that she was also bare naked.

Ino and Hinata's eyes seemed dazed and unfocused but before she could say something at them loud male laughter boomed on her ears.

From the shadows emerged Haku and Sasuke standing behind Ino and Hinata upon whom they placed collars around their necks without a fight.

They then groped their bodies without shame and this made Sakura make for them but suddenly a tugging on her neck pulled her back and into the hands of a man who started to grope her body as well.

Ino and Hinata didn't react at first but soon their faces were blushing and panting vulgarly as pleasure began to creep into them further horrifying Sakura as they were pulled into the darkness.

"Your turn…" a warped Naruto's voice said pulling her back into the darkness.

And with that the illusion ended but still Sakura remained screaming making the surrounding slaves step back with fear of Sasuke's skill.

"Sasuke! Who gave you permission to do that?!" Naruto barked at Sasuke who simply gave him a crooked smile.

"She attacked me, I was in my right" replied Sasuke undeterred by Naruto's outburst.

"I had her under control!" barked Naruto again spitting a bit on Sasuke whose smile faded.

"You clearly didn't! And you better start making them behave before your parents find out and do a lot worse" growled Sasuke retreating to where his slaves had gathered his luggage.

Naruto dug holes in Sasuke's back but turning his attention to Sakura knelt beside her carefully and picked her up in his arms.

Sakura half recognized him and said "Tell me your wishes master…"

Naruto growled at her defeated tone and simply replied "Get back to how you used to be…"

With that he tucked her in her bed and commanded Shion to keep an eye on her for the time being, and Naruko to go get the doctor from town as soon as possible.

While he waited he went over to his study to review the latest stock report from his company and that of his friends.

By nightfall Naruko returned with a white haired young man with glasses that eerily reflected the light from the torches outside and introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi the town's new doctor as the previous one had to retire.

Naruto met him coldly and simply led him to where Sakura was recovering while commanding the rest of his slaves to wait in their rooms as he would take the chance to have them all looked at since winter wasn't far now.

Kabuto then had declared that Sakura was in prime physical condition but that her wounds were of the mental kind. He could get her a medicine to help her improve her mood but what she needed was time to overcome the trauma.

Naruto nodded his thanks and then asked him to check up on the slaves present at the manor which he did all too gladly for his taste and couldn't really blame him for they were all a fine assortment of women.

Kabuto entered at last in Naruko's room and there he quickly made a Sound proof jutsu on the door which spread to the rest of the room's four walls and before Naruko could react he said "Zee"

Naruko's eyes dimmed as her head slumped forward slightly before pulling it back with a sharp cry of pain.

"Do you know me?" asked Kabuto with a smile laced in his tone.

Naruko smiled darkly and rising her head said "Of course, you are that nerdy creep that followed Lord Orochimaru everywhere like a lapdog"

Kabuto's eye twitched his eye in annoyance but shaking his head said "Do you remember who you are?"

"Naruko, daughter of Lord Orochimaru by his great genius" replied Naruko not sounding like her usual self.

Kabuto nodded and said "Has Naruto awakened the Rinnegan?"

Naruko shook her head and said "Not yet, and doesn't seem like he will soon"

Kabuto nodded again and said "I'll rely this to Lord Orochimaru, on the meantime I am placing you back again in sleeper mode. Know that it won't be long before we move"

Naruko nodded and Kabuto said "Zee" making the girl go through the previous transformation and back to her usual self.

Kabuto grinned at her and said "I am going to make a thorough check so please strip down my dear…"

Naruko pouted at that and not liking the look in his eyes she sighed and moved to comply much too Kabuto's enjoyment who liked the perks of his job

Being done with the checkups, Kabuto informed the masters that they were all in prime physical condition and that only five of them didn't remain virgin.

With that he got paid and left soon after at night as the slaves exited their rooms and made arrangements for dinner. During dinner Naruto and Haku allowed their slaves to have dinner at the kitchen while Sasuke had his own watch while he ate and then finish leaving some food which he gave to his slaves.

Naruto and Haku frowned at that and even more when Sasuke laughed and said "That keeps them slim you know?"

Moving over to the living room Naruto noticed that Sakura looked better and as such to improve everyone's spirits he ordered her to dance for everyone. Haku and Sasuke commanded Ino and Hinata to compliment her as to see the trio in action.

After a rather satisfyingly sexy dance the trio managed to pull after an awkward starting everyone broke up to withdraw for the night.

But before Naruko walked away, Sasuke stopped her and said "Here, give this to Sakura mixed in her tea. It will help her overcome the effects of my Illusion on her"

Naruko didn't trust Sasuke at first but seeing that he actually didn't seem to be lying took the medicine and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for Sakura who had already gone to her room.

Naruko prepared a pot of tea with the medicine in it deciding that it could probably help her with a headache that has been plaguing her since Doctor Kabuto's visit to the house and his thorough check up.

Entering Sakura's room, Naruto caught the pink haired girl drying herself up after a long bath that seemed to have relax her a bit.

"What do you need Naruko?" asked a tired sounding Sakura who kept drying herself up.

"I brought you a tea to make you feel better Sakura…hope it helps a bit" said Naruko pouring two cups of the oddly smelling tea.

Sakura walked over to Naruko and taking a cup swallowed the whole thing down without much care over getting scalded.

Naruko also drank from her tea cup and deciding that it was quite good, she poured herself more and Sakura as well who didn't mind.

Sakura was about to put on her night clothes when after finishing the pot of tea, she felt her body heat up unexpectedly and her nether regions tinge with extra sensitivity.

Turning to Naruko with a blush on her face she didn't manage to say anything as the blonde girl tackled her to the bed with a blush worse than her own.

Naruko seemed lost to a trance and with a creepy smile said "S-Sakura…I can't control myself anymore…sorry"

Sakura was about to ask what was going on but her words got muffled by Naruko's lips crashing on hers and her tongue darting into her mouth seeking her own.

Meanwhile Naruko's hands removed the towel covering Sakura's body and immediately after started to play with her freed breasts while Sakura flailed slightly but enjoying the kiss started to give in and reciprocate Naruko's undressing.

Naruko's hands roamed Sakura's body until her left hand reached her nether region and there started to give pleasure to the pink haired who moaned surprised in Naruko's mouth.

Not wanting to be overwhelmed Sakura, glided her fingers to Naruko's lower region making the girl yelp surprised at first but soon after simply grinded into her inviting for further pleasure.

Soon both girls were grinding their waists on each other's fingers until they pushed further down feeling one another's hymen at which point decided to not go further and instead curl their fingers making both tremble with the unexpected pleasure.

After a tugging of both, the girls finally climaxed into one another and quickly fell asleep on top of each other with a content sigh.

At the same time on another part of the manor Sasuke grunted one last time releasing his seed in Hinata's mouth who had been giving him oral pleasure for a while making her wonder why he kept his eyes closed the whole time.

Gulping his fluids Hinata rose from her knees and asked "Was I good master?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes adjusting his vision to the light in his room and winded replied "Y-Yes you were Hinata…you may go now…"

Hinata bowed and left the room while Sasuke dropped on his bed and said "That spy jutsu sure comes in handy every now and then…"

On the next day Naruko had been swift to leave Sakura's room barely believing what she and the pink haired had gone the last night and suspected that it had something to do with Sasuke's medicine but knowing she wouldn't be able to prove anything simply retreated to her room to remember and probably reenact some of the things she did last night.

At the breakfast table, Naruto was eating alone with Sasuke and Haku who didn't say a word…

Eyeing Haku, Naruto said "How would you feel about trading one of your slaves Haku?"

Haku stopped eating and lifting his gaze to meet Naruto's he replied "Well…that was unexpected. You know what I do with my slaves and I know what you don't with yours. Why would you like to trade?"

Naruto closed his eyes and said "It's only that I want Sakura to recover quickly and a familiar face might be of some help"

Haku made an acknowledging nod and said "So you want Ino? You must know that I have grown a bit attached to her"

"I noticed but still I would like to have her in my domain to help Sakura. So please consider the trade" said Naruto not wanting to sound pleading to these two.

Haku considered his options and finally said "You always were a softy Naruto…very well I'll trade Ino for let's say…that pretty Naruko. A blonde for a blonde"

Naruto didn't liked the idea but thinking only of Sakura's well-being nodded his consent deciding that he might later buy Naruko back from Haku.

Turning to Sasuke he was about to offer a trade for Hinata but the crueler man said "Hinata is mine and I don't give away my property in exchange for undiscipline merchandise"

Knowing better than to try to haggle with Sasuke, Naruto decided that Ino would suffice for now.

Once breakfast was done Naruto and Haku made the proper paper-work and would notice the girls of the change by dinner.

Ino and Hinata had managed to find their way to Sakura's room who didn't refuse them and was actually quite glad of having them with her.

Seeing them she slightly remembered the nightmare Sasuke inflicted on her but their serene demeanor made the nightmare dispel and remind her that her team was once again reunited.

Before they got to talk properly Ino smirked and said "So…heard you last night forehead…way to go over there. Did Naruto came to pay you a visit?"

Sakura blushed hard at that and replied "O-Of course not! It just that something strange did happened last night…"

"Oh don't worry Sakura, losing your virginity isn't that great a deal. If you share I'll share the sweet naughty details of my first time" said Ino stunning Sakura who went slightly pale and that didn't improve when she noticed her skimpy clothing closer.

Not noticing Sakura's expression Ino pulled Hinata close and said "I bet you also have already popped your cherry right Hinata? I saw how that Sasuke looks at you"

Hinata blushed and said "H-He is gentler than he looks…"

Ino laughed at that making Hinata giggle a bit but their good humor was dissipated by the ill tempered Sakura in front of them.

"You girls…disappoint me…you have already forsaken the chance of going back to Konoha and accepted this life?" asked Sakura observing them as she usually observed her foes in battle.

Ino got serious and countered "At least like this I don't have to risk my life doing the bidding of the village who treated us little better. Haku treats me well enough and he won't ask me to kill or get killed on the field of battle. I won't deny that this situation is bad, but comparing it with Konoha it isn't that much worse"

Hinata didn't said anything but part of her agreed with Ino, besides she didn't have to put up with a clan that didn't respected her and a cousin who hated her guts.

Seeing their acceptance Sakura growled "Get out…slaves…"

Ino and Hinata didn't need to be told twice and quickly left the room feeling somewhat ashamed of themselves.

Author's note: End of chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it so please read and review.


	8. Chapter 9: Vacation to the Hyuga winter home/ Rins third capture

Chapter 9: Vacation to the Hyuga winter home/ Rins third capture

Author's Note: warning lemon

Neji and Samui, now being an official couple, were in the midst of preparing for a well-earned vacation trip.

As they packed their belongings for the journey ahead a knock on the door to their room made them stop.

Given that they were in the Hyuuga compound, Neji guessed that either a servant or a member of his clan was there to pass on a message or a request.

"You keep on" said Neji to Samui as he went over to open the door.

Opening the door Neji almost jumped backwards at the sight of the Hyuuga Clan's leader, Hiashi Hyuuga, standing there with his usual stern gaze.

Guessing by the look Hiashi was directing him, Neji stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then bowed respectfully and said "How may I serve you Lord Hiashi?"

"How serious are you about that girl?" asked Hiashi with a cold glare that slightly put off Neji given the bluntness of the question.

Slightly averting his gaze from Hiashi's Neji directed a glance back to his room and with a sigh replied "Quite serious my Lord"

Hiashi growled slightly and replied "You do remember that she used to be a Kunoichi from Kumo, right? The very village that tried to kidnap my daughter and for whose influence my brother, your father, ended up becoming a sacrifice?"

Neji clenched his teeth at the thought of his father and the sad circumstances of his passing but remembering Samui's gentle face he sighed and said "That may be true uncle…but neither you or I can pin responsibility or guilt on Samui for the actions of her former village's decisions not to mention that for a long while she was a slave"

Hiashi couldn't help but acknowledge that glaring truth but the mention of her slavery brought his next topic to the fore.

"Then what of this girl's former status Neji? Is someone with her background worthy enough to be with a Hyuuga?" asked Hiashi concerned about the status of the clan he led.

Neji curled a smile and replied "Does it matter in my case? I am after all but a servant of the main branch"

Hiashi frowned and said "Even so, branch or not, you are Hyuuga and you carry the same blood as I. What if that girl gives birth to a child? What of our honor, our stance before the village?"

Neji growled at that but calming down said "Had you know me better uncle, you would be able to know that I care very little about such things. Still this is the woman I have come to love and if she bears my children then so be it. And if that makes you and the rest of the clan sustain a blow all the better"

Hiashi now flashed his teeth in obvious anger and tempted with the idea of punishing Neji through the seal on his forehead warned Neji "Should that woman come to carry our noble blood Neji both you and that child will be vanished from the Clan"

Neji turned his back on his uncle risking unimaginable pain and said "If that means breaking my own shackles with this clan then I'll have to thank Samui for setting me free from slavery"

Without words to be spoken Hiashi decided to let it go if only out of respect for his dead brother while Neji closed the door of his room behind him.

Once in the room Neji was greeted by Samui's concerned face and her question "Is everything all right Master? Were you arguing with someone?"

Neji sighed feeling some tension leave him and replied "You don't need to say Master anymore Samui…And everything is fine"

Not knowing better Samui simply hugged Neji who trembled slightly at the touch of her generous body with his but in a moment returned the embrace.

"Let's just go to the Land of Frost... The Clan has a Winter Home there we will use to spend the season" said Neji stepping back as Samui gently nodded and went back to pack.

At the Land of Frost

After a brief journey Neji and Samui reached the Hyuuga's winter cabin in the Land of Frost which paying homage to its name already had a thick layer of snow on the land and mirrors on top of its lakes.

The Cabin, belonging to ninjas after all, was cleverly concealed amidst the trees and the general landscape which from a distance looked like a mound on the ground but in truth was a cabin dug into the ground with isolated walls and stocked with enough supplies to survive a cruel winter with a considerable degree of comfort.

In days past it used to be a post to launch operations into the Land of Lightning but now it was a place of respite for the Clan members on their journeys.

Neji and Samui entered the cabin and upon turning the lights on were greeted by a pleasant abode richly furnished with wood and warm looking animal skins.

Neji couldn't help but smirk a bit upon seeing Samui's face of shock and placing his bags on the ground said "Start a fire and get comfortable, I'll fetch us something to eat"

Samui blinked in surprise and said "Please don't bother master, I'll cook and set the fire ready…"

Neji sighed a bit exasperated and said "Don't call me master Samui. You are my beloved one and my equal…So honor me by being my equal in all things"

Samui blushed and nodding went to set the fire ready while Neji turned around casting a longing glance at her and went for the kitchen were the supplies awaited.

It didn't take long for Samui to get the fire started and upon seeing that Neji was struggling to cook something up she went to store their belongings in the master bedroom where to her surprise a stone Jacuzzi for two seemed rather inviting.

Blushing at the thoughts of what the small convenience might bring for her immediate future she unpacked and went back to have dinner with Neji…

Later at night

Asleep resting her head on Neji's stretched arm Samui's eyes fluttered indicating that she was experiencing quite a dream.

In it, Samui found herself tied up next to all of her former slave companions in the brothel where paradoxically they eventually found their freedom.

Still this time it seemed like liberation wasn't coming and instead "Discipline" was the order of the day as the owner's fingertips had crackling lightning bolts dancing on them.

The man said "You thought you were free huh? Time to remind you that once a slave always a slave"

With that the man placed his electrified fingers on her exposed belly making her scream out loud breaking the dream and waking into reality.

Samui stood straight screaming covered in a sheen of cold sweat with eyes wide that made her scream further when Neji held her in his arms asking "What's wrong?!"

Samui blinked and recognizing his voice she remembered to breathe in and after a second started crying.

Calming down a bit but still trembling Samui, without waiting for Neji's words os solace said "I was once a proud jonin from the Village hidden in the Clouds…"

Neji didn't say anything sensing a very personal tale coming up and simply hugged Samui closer to him as to show his support.

"I couldn't be more content with my life back then…I had recently been promoted to jonin status after much hard work and perilous missions. I was hauling in a good income and my superiors showered me with praise over my skills and talent" said Samui with a longing smile.

"I was so content that I even took my time to tend for the unlucky elements of my village as to show my support for my people…" said Samui remembering the poorer Shinobi that never seemed to have a break.

"Eventually as I was helping people in the less reputable neighborhoods of my village I stumbled upon a rumor where money was being offered for pretty girls at the infamous Slavers Village. So I took it upon my honor as a Kunoichi and a woman to stop such a crime from happening" continued Samui steeling her eyes.

"The following day I went to the neighborhood partly intending to help and partly to find out more about the offer and who was behind it. But that day something was different for not a soul was available after I walked deep into those slums" said Samui shivering a bit about the memory of the ominous place.

"When I reached the intersection of several streets I ran into a group of Shinobi I used to help on a daily basis and was glad to see them but something was off about them and the posture they adopted which seemed awkward" said Samui narrowing her eyes with hurt in them.

"Then they all jumped me with guilt in their faces but determined still…That made me realize that these unfortunate souls had banded up to capture me and sell me for the money being offered by the slavers..." growled Samui making Neji also get angry at such betrayal.

"I managed to kill a couple in my rage but eventually their numbers overcame me and was made a prisoner…the rest is history Neji…" said Samui tearing up at the memory of how the very people that she helped betrayed her and though survival many times overcame morality it didn't made it hurt any less.

Not having words to give Samui some solace he simply lifted her face to his and gave it a caste kiss which made her blush harder than ever.

Neji laughed softly at that but Samui instead smashed her lips against his and soon both started to undress one another with abandon seeking each other's warmth.

Amidst kisses, touching and tugging both now found each other completely naked in front of the other but it was Neji who found himself somewhat shocked due to his lack of experience in the matter.

Samui recognized this and wanting to encourage Neji took the lead by going for his manhood and placing it in her mouth making the man throw his head back in the unexpected sensation.

All Neji could do was place his hands on Samui's head while the girl tended to him with great skill and though that sickened the man a bit, he currently couldn't deny her the pleasure she was giving him freely.

Before long Neji climaxed in Samui's mouth but that didn't seemed to deter the girl from keeping up her ministrations on him and once she finished with her mouth. She got up and led Neji to stand between her legs offering herself to him.

An uncertain Neji, spurred by Samui, entered her and little by little his instinct made him take a rhythm that the girl rewarded with true moans of pleasure.

Eventually Neji found himself on the brink of another orgasm and kissing Samui deeply released his seed within her making the girl let out a muffled scream of pleasure that soon started to sound like laughter of relief.

Stopping the kiss Neji stood slightly above the girl and she said "T-That was the first time it felt so good…thank you Neji…"

Neji smiled back at her and feeling happy for being able to heal her a bit he went to sleep next to the girl he was determined to love and protect for as long as he lived.

Back in Konoha

Returning from the vacation, Kakashi and Rin went about to their life together as Shinobi of the Leaf.

With that in mind Rin knew she had a lot of work to do to return to active duty both as a medic ninja and as a kunoichi in general. And for that purpose she went to training field 7 to regain her strength, confidence and ultimately her edge.

Finishing another exhausting round of training she was sin the process of packing up her stuff and make her way back home where Kakashi awaited her and very likely a night of passion.

Giggling Rin said "I don't like Kakashi reading all that smut but it sure makes him quite creative in the sack…"

Finishing this she came to notice that something was off for the wind was stopped and no brids were chirping as they usually did during sunset.

Knowing that something was amiss she went for her kunai and in that instant four cloaked figures revealed themselves to her and right before she could do anything she was caught in a water prison jutsu that immobilized her and chocked her.

One of the figures approached with a long black rod that upon contact with the water bubble delivered a powerful electrical shock that made Rin lose her remaining air and lose consciousness quickly.

Once Rin was out of combat, her captors removed the water bubble and in silence proceeded to remove all her clothes.

One of the figures removed her cloak and proceeded to dress into her clothes and using a jutsu made herself a clone of Rin while saying "I am glad to be able to serve master Obito…"

With that "Rin" went back to her home and to Kakashi while the real one was taken in secret by the cloaked figures…

At the Slavers Village

Rin opened her eyes for what felt like days without doing so and even though the room where she was, was dimly lit it still stung her eyes badly.

Groaning for a moment the memory of what happened came rushing back at her propelling her forward only to be pulled back sharply by bonds on her arms and neck that made her cough.

Rin's eyes focused better and she finally saw that she was in a windowless room with a single light above. The room was sparsely furnished with just a bed where she was bound, a table and chair where another female sat observing her with mild interest.

"W-Where am I?!" demanded Rin making the figure reach a hand to her own face and fix a set of glasses in place.

"You are finally awake I see…Master will be pleased I expect. He has been waiting for you to be awake for some days now" said the girl standing up to approach the bed revealing herself as a redhead with an odd hair, red eyes and thick glasses.

Rin growled at the word "Master" and immediately tried to summon chakra in her body to try to perform a jutsu but the moment nothing happened she noticed the collar tightly wound around her body and what it was. A Slave Collar…

Rin still didn't allow the memory of the oppressive item to diminish her and with hate in her eyes growled "Who are you and where I am?!"

The girl smirked and said "The name would be Karin Uzumaki and you could guess where we are"

"The Slavers Village…"sighed a worried Rin deciding that this place held nothing but bad fortunes for her.

"Come on now, Master requested you to be brought before him the moment you woke up…He wishes to taste his newest property" said the girl undoing Rin's restraints on the bed and lead her with the chain of her collar.

Knowing that with the collar on she was helpless, Rin decided to acquaint herself with the place and seek a chance to run away. For though she couldn't use her chakra she had regained much strength and speed in the days she spent in Konoha.

Eventually they reached a large magnificently decorated room with a large throne on its back where a black dressed man awaited resting his head on one arm and holding a silver chalice on the other.

"My eyes didn't lie when I saw just how beautiful you have become Rin…" said the man taking a last sip from the chalice and putting it aside as Rin pulled Rin close to the throne.

Getting close to the throne Rin's eyes went wide and her jaw slackened for the man in front of her reminded her of someone who should be dead.

"O-Obito?..." asked Rin not intending it.

Obito smirked and letting out a short laugh said "I am overjoyed to see you still remember me Rin"

"But you died right after you left Konoha!" said Rin remembering how much she lamented his loss.

Obito laughed again and replied "For Shinobi faking a death is astonishingly easy you know? Particularly when you have the Sharingan on your side"

Rin knew that Obito was now a slaver but still she had to try.

"Why do that?" asked Rin confused as to the entire situation.

"Why not? After all I realized that being a Shinobi is nothing short of being like a slave trained to kill by your village. If that's what life had to offer then it was no brainer I decided to become the master of my fate…and with my power, that of others" replied Obito with some noticeable anger in his tone.

Smiling nervously Rin said "But you Kakashi and I used to be teammates…Why become a slaver?"

Obito laughed and replied "Power is basically being able to have your will become a reality…To bend the will of others is a natural part of that train of thought"

"But you…" began to say Rin when a wicked grin in Obito stopped her.

"But in case you need reasons to believe me…what would you think if I told you that I was the one behind the ambush that made you a slave in the first place?" said Obito almost giggling.

W-What?" said a suddenly dumbstruck Rin.

"I was a rookie back in the day and got betrayed by those mercenaries who ended up selling you to the brothel's owner…I was weak and unexperienced so I couldn't get you back according to the rules of this place…you not ending up as my slave was my blunder. My bad" said Obito making Rin greet her teeth in rage.

Rin in that moment got up surprising Karin who was unable to block the punch to her jaw and then thinking nothing of her current state jumped towards Obito who closed his eyes with a smirk.

Rin curled her chains to make them a terrifying flail but the second Obito's eyes opened she went rigid for his eyes were now flashing the legendary Sharingan from the Uchiha clan.

"O-Obito…you bastard" managed to growl Rin making Obito snort.

"Well it seems your newfound freedom has made you forget the proper etiquette of a slave with her master…I'll be certain to remind you thoroughly" said Obito making his Sharingan twist slightly making Rin's body start to move in a mechanical manner.

Slowly Rin approached the throne were Obito uncrossed his legs and smirked wiuthout once removing his eyes from hers.

Rin reached him and yelping in surprise she dropped to her knees and leaned forward placing her hands on his strong thighs before reaching for the openings of his pants.

"Good Rin, I believe you are quite versed in what comes next…So don't let me interrupt you as you seem so eager" said Obito as his erect large manhood popped out of his pants.

Rin began to let out her tears at her helplessness to stop this abuse and simply whimpered when her head lowered and took him in her mouth.

Moaning in disgrace her body resorted to muscular memory and started to please Obito to the best of her ability making the man sigh contently with her ministrations.

Moving her head up and down, coiling her tongue as she was taught and skillfully using her hands it didn't took long for Rin to make Obito reach his climax and as the villain he has proven to be, he did so with her mouth.

At that instant Rin was paralyzed once again with Obito still held in her mouth making the woman wish she could clench her teeth to deprave him from any thoughts of extending his dying clan.

Almost as if knowing what was going on in her mind, Obito said "It would be a shame to see my fine clothes or throne get dirty so be so kind as to fix that"

At that Rin swallowed his seed and was finally able to pull back noticing that his control on her waned slightly.

Obito noticed this as well and felt warmth falling down his face and at seeing Karin's expression he quickly focused on Rin's eyes once again making the girl yelp and go unconscious. He then closed his eyes and growled while wiping away the blood that fell from his eyes.

"Brand her, dress her properly and send her to my chambers…" commanded Obito pulling his head back enjoying that at long last Rin was his and his alone.

The unconscious Rin meanwhile managed to sigh "Kakashi…"

Obito laughed at that and said aloud "Oh don't worry about my old pal! He will be well taken care of in your absence…my love"

Author's Note:

End of Chapter 9, please read and review. Thanks to Tachman for keeping up as my BETA for this story.


	9. Chapter10  Dog day/ shion's past

Chapter10

Dog day/ shion's past

Warning lemon

Ino and Naruko went to Naruto's office his office was big just like the rest of his Haku's and Sauske's manners were "yes master you called for us?" Ino questioned.

Naruto replied "yes we are treading the two of you Ino you belong to me and Naruko you Haku's now we have signed the agreement" both blondes looked and read the agreement.

After Ino broke down "why master Haku why I loved you!" she yelled and began to sob sobs shook her body as she was on her knees and begging her ex master to take her back.

Haku was not fazed by her crying and begging he knew the ways of the slaver he tried to not get connected to the platinum blonde but he did love her.

Haku then looked at the incent looking Naruko he could tell she was a virgin hell most of Naruto's slaves were virgins except Shion and Konan.

Haku smirked and took Naruko by the hand and left the room Naruto hugged Ino and whispered In her ear "I will love you Ino as Haku did and we could make love some time to" Ino blushed at his offer and lust and happiness glimmered in her baby blue eyes .

Her body also heated up she left to clean her new master's bedchamber wile in the kitchen cooking dinner was Shion Sakura and Konan they got what all three master's liked and dint liked from the other slaves.

The stove had 14 burners the sink was large so was the kitchen it was huge Sakura looked at both the blue haired and light blonde haired girls with a disgusted look and thanking in her head" whores ".

Both girls noticed the looks she was giving Shion walked up to Sakura and said wile gritting her teeth in anger" what's the hell is your problem Sakura!?" Sakura gave the same look and said "you two and my ex friends are whores!".

Shion then had a idea pop in her head and said "you will get it later" she then went back to work cooking dinner for the masters meanwhile in the dining room.

Sauske had a smirk and said "I have a idea lets have are slaves were dog suites tomaowre and call it dog day" Haku found the idea entertaining.

Wile Naruto found it harsh but comical at the same time in the table corners were Anko Mei Hinata Sari and Matsuri overhearing their master's talk.

Sauske snapped his finger Mei and Anko came to his order both gave a defiant glare at their new master Anko said" what the hell do you want putty boy?" Mei slapped him .

Sauske's head flew back he then activated their curse seals their seals grew on their body's they ignored the pain but rolled on the ground as the sensation of their skin burning they both gritted their teeth in pain.

Sauske was get a little bit of enjoyment but it pissed him off more that they was Ignoring their pain from their marks " I want you two bitchs to cry out in pain!" he then made a clone.

Him and the clone began kicking both Anko and Mei hard both women couldn't take both the kicking's and the seal so they both whimpered out in pain "ahhh" both Sauske and his clone laughed at the women's pain.

Naruto and Haku wanted to say something but they could not since Mei and Anko wont their slaves Sauske finally stopped as both women were coughing up blood and had black eyes bruises and busted noses and lips .

Sauske said "Hinata come here " Hinata followed her masters request "can you heal them? " Sauske asked Hinata gave a confused look.

She said I can but Ino and Sakura are better at it Sakura is the best out of our team master Sauske" Naruto the yelled "Sakura Ino come here press!".

Ino came in so did Sakura "yes mater Naruto? "While Sakura just called him Naruto "can you two heal Anko and Mei from the beating Sauske gave them?" Naruto loosened their coalers.

Both medical Kunoichi began looking over both women their hand glowed green as they treated both women their wounds left them.

After they were done Naruto tighten their coalers again Naruto dismissed the two Sakura returned to her bedchamber since she was done cooking.

Ino followed Sakura Intel a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in a hall Ino was surprised that it was Temari "I want to apologize sorry for calling you a blonde bitch ".

Ino said "I accept you apology Ino then left and went to Sakura's room where she saw Hinata in as well she thought the same as her to convince their friend and team mate to become a slave 100% .

Hinata and Ino smiled wile Sakura gave a annoyed look and said" what do you sluts/ bitchs in heat want?" she said with disgust in her voice both Ino and Hinata flinched at Sakura's tone in her voice.

Hinata said "its great being a slave Sakura we get all the sex we want if are master desires it and its peaceful here as long as I stay on master Sauske's good side and obey him".

Ino said ya we are not forced to kill people or put our lives on the line to just bring money to our villages plus even when we were free we were slaves back then to by our villages".

Sakura replied with a sharp Tung "how about your family's your freedom to date anyone you want do whatever you want uh?!"

Hinata and Ino began to cry Ino said "Sakura I did fight like you doing the beginning but Haku broke me with sexily pleasure and pain when he punished me for breaking his vase".

Hinata began her story " Sauske after pronging me and place my curse mark on me I went to the kitchen table and was going to seat at the table and he activated my curse mark and began beating me that's the moment me and Ino gave up hope No one as come for us Sakura".

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger at her friends and punched both Ino and Hinata both girls skitted across Sakura's bedchamber both got up and wiped the blood off their lips.

Both got up and left Sakura's room they knew if they keep at it their ass would be kicked more and they would be punished by their masters Sakura gave a huff.

At her friends bribes of her giving in her will of fire won't go out that easy Naruto yelled girls come to the dudgeon now!" all the girls did as Naruto said even Sauske's and Haku's .

Naruto and Haku chained up both Ino and Naruko up Naruto loosened Sakura's slave coaler Sakura felt some of her chakra back and began healing Ino's prong back her burn/ symbol of ownership gone.

Naruto got his prong hot and ready Ino dint show fear like first time around she then asked "Sakura Pleas hold my hand?" in a pleating tone Sakura complied .

She held Ino's hand she hated how she was acting and how she truly was broke but they were still friends Sakura could not deny that Naruto pronged Ino's back Ino whimpered in pain "ahhh".

Haku relished his curse seal on Ino as Naruto did the same to Naruko Naruto went thru hand seal and placed his fingers on Ino's neck she yelled agin and blacked out.

Sakura healed Naruko's back as well and stepped back Haku pronged her back with his symbol of his clan and his curse seal she blacked out to Naruto said " Konan take Ino to her bed chamber and watch her" .

Konan shook her head and left with her in her arms Haku said "Sari take Naruko to hers as well" Sari complied to her master's order after that everyone went to bed.

the next day

the girls were dressed in dog costumes addressed from their letters they received from their master's Ino had pointed dog ear head band over her head with a golden top exposing her stomach with golden bottom with a golden tail she ran down the stairs like a dog she was a golden retriever.

Sakura peeked around the corner she was Embarrassed that she would stoop this low she had a pink top with curly hair on the top and bottom and pointy pink ears and a round pink tail with a end that looked like a cotton ball I cant believe I am dressed as a poodle" Sakura said to herself".

She went down stairs as well all the other girls were in their costumes to Temari had a light brown top with light brown ears pointy with a light brown long tail she was a Egyptian pharaoh hound .

Ino was a golden retriever and Hokuto had a whit and brown and white top on with round ears Hokuto was a shiatsu Shion had a orange dog suite on with around ears she was a Irish setter .

Kin had mixed colors of black and gray with pointy ears and a curly tail she was just a cute little mutt Sasame had black back and brown outlining on her costume she was brown saddle back German shepherded with long bushy tail.

Sari had brown suite with black on the back black and white tip at the end she was a beagle her friend Matsuri suite had long fur she was fluffy with black fur and a sort tail Matsuri is dressed as a Pomeranian.

Anko was a also fluffy and had white fur with small rounded ears a bushy tail she was a chow she gave Sasuke a death glare as if looks could kill Sauske would be dead right now.

Mei was tall white and silver fur she dint like as munch as Sakura Anko or Shizuka had a long tail she was afgan hound Konan had a black and tan costume with pointy dog ear and spiked coaler she was a dobarmen .

Shizuka had brown suite on with a white bottom floppy dog ears she was a box bull dog Hinata was black and white suite with pointy ears she was deep throting her master manhood since she was his favorite slave she was dressed as a chuchuwa .

Naruko had a white and orange suite on her inner tail was orange and her out part was white she had whit and orange pointy ears she was a akita .

All the girls/slaves were on all fours acting like dogs and they all had fake paws on their hands and feet they were barking and howling Sauske lughted at this in-between moans from the pleasure his chuchwa was giving him.

As a rewarded he petted her and he climaxed in her mouth/throat Hinata ate it and went to get water on all fours and drank water like a dog Sauske lughted at the slaves.

Haku cracked a smile and said" should we feed are little bitchs now?" Naruto repilyed yes we should " Naruto Sauske and Haku feed the girls all of them sniffed the food to see if it was really dog food or not.

It smelt like cow meat all the girls ate like dogs as their master's ordered after they was done they all went to Shion's bed chamber to rest from their masters request .

Hotaru wounded something as all the girls were striping in to their underwear and bra Hotaru said "um Shion how did you become a slave?" Shion was shocked at Hotaru's question.

Shion feared this question as most slaves did Shion was getting ready to answer as the girls were getting comfy Kin and Hokuto were holding hand and hugging .

Shion cleared her throat and said Moryo was raging chaos" as the memory was fresh in her mind.

Flash back

in the land of demons a battle raged Miroku the high priestess at that time was performing the seal to seal Moryo away but his tentacles around her Miroku struggled to break free but he absorbed her .

Shion screamed out "mother!" as she shook in fear of the great Demon he knew she would be a threat to his plans so he said" little girl I know what to do with you I shall sell you into slavery" he laughed at the idea.

A stone solder took Shion away at the last second when Moryo made his plans a burst of light came out of his body and a sealing symbol appeared and sealed him way.

Shion was given to the child daycare for under aged slaves their she was feed taken care of and learned numbers and stuff and made friends.

Intel the coming of her age at 13 her beauty and maturely began to show and that's when she was ship off to a slave training camp.

Their she was trained how to wash dishes cook clean and saw how do them right she messed up she got beating and shocks from her collar but the worst punishment she got was being put in a genjustu with her worst fears coming to life.

Intel her training was complete she was put in the market of slaves selling she was put on poles and nude Meany men looked at her passing by that's were she meet Naruto.

He walked up to her captured by her beauty Naruto looked over her and grouped her beasts and butt like his parents taught him she blushed out of uncomfort she felt uncomfortable at her future master touch.

"I will buy her " said Naruto the seller untied her and gave her cloths she got dressed and Naruto took her home.

End of flash back

Shion said that's my story girls all looked depressed or horrified except Konan she looked entrained Sakura then began to thank of a second escape attempt to get out of this hell hole and bust this village with Konoha ninja.

All the girls got back in their dog costumes and went to their rooms and changed into their night cloths Sakura acted like she was doing the same as the rest of the girls.

But Shion and Konan were watching her this is where they get their payback for her calling them whores earlier Shion ran to Naruto Sauske and Haku and said "master I thank Sakura is trying to escape again!"

Sakura snuck out her window and slipped on a tree branch and Sakura flipped and landed on her feet and began running Konan appeared a head of her.

Konan smirked and said "Sakura turn around or I will stop you!" Shizuka showed up and taped Sakura on the shoulder and said "I am Konan's opponent go on and return to your village and get help".

Sakura continued to run Shizuka charged at Konan Konan decided to be Honorable route and fair fight since Shizuka could not mold her chakra.

Shizuka threw a punch Konan blocked and tried to kick Shizuka but she blocked with her leg both jumped back they charged again both punched each other in the stomach hard and Shizuka lost conscious first.

Konan began to go after Shizuka "master Naruto" she said before she fell meanwhile with Shion Naruto eyes and face became filled with anger and rage.

"damn Sakura!" he yelled Sauske gave a smirk and said "she's going to die by the cold or animals " Naruto's eyes went dark and empty like Haku and Sauske's Naruto punched him and said "shunt the hell up Uchiha!".

Sakura keep running in the cold white snow and her curse seal was activated when she left thru the invisible finch Sakura was gritting her teeth in pain a hour later Sakura made it a mile away from Naruto's manner.

Naruto tracked Sakura and found her just about falling on the ground from her curse seal he runs and catch her and pins her to a tree and hits her in the stomach she coughs up spit and blood and lands on her knees.

He then picks her up and begins choking her "…c….cant…..b…..breath" Sakura said in-between gaps "stop fine I will since you love her" Naruto said.

He dropped her Sakura began to cough and gasp for air Naruto picks her up and puts her over his shoulders Sakura began kicking and hitting his back.

"let me go put me down!" Sakura yelled and struggled "he loves you you know" Naruto said wile stroking Sakura's butt she blushed at his touch "he dose? Why keep me as a slave why not let me go and me and him can return to Konoha".

"you butt is nice and firm and he can't it's too dangerous" "who are you if you're not Naruto?" Sakura asked while somewhat enjoying the attention her butt was getting .

"I am Naruto's darker half I have just awoken thank him for saveing you plump butt and breasts Sakura blushed more then she heard a voice in her head say "strip us we have been waiting for month all spring summer and fall!" .

"inner?" Sakura questioned "yea its me" she said wile sticking her tung out at Sakura in her head Dark Naruto continued "theirs a bad pelope and groupe who joined them watching and have control of the village he asked to be good so they wont hurt you plus his adoptive parents have control over him".

Sakura noticed the curse seals pain was Lessing as they were heading the direction of the manner "call me dark or master or mater dark understand Sakura and inner" Inner then said "Sakura you are equally unstable like the masters since I am your spilt ".

Dark Naruto and Sakura entered the manner to his bed chamber he got rope and tied Sakura up to the wall "here your punishment now I be back I have to punish Shizuka to".

Dark Naruto took Shizuka to the back of his cellar opened the doors it was cold and dark Naruto pulled her down the stairs and striped her of her cloth put chakles on her writs and ankles he moved back.

Ninja symbols came on the walls roof and floor and electric came from them and began shocking her Shizuka began yelling out in pain "ahhh" it hurt more then her cruse seal.

Dark Naruto smirked "I am glad he let me do this" he left and locked the cellar up and returned to his Sakura "its time for your punishment Naruto then called for Konan.

Konan entered "yes master Naruto" she said dark said "pleas summon kin to this room" Konan did as he asked Kin came in her masters room.

In her undergarments "yes master Naruto you wanted to see me?" dark Naruto singled Kin to the bed he then got a needle pulled the cap off and thumbed it with his finer.

"w…what i… is t…. that?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice darkNaruto gave a smirk and said It's a aphrodisiac in liquid form " Sakura's eyes widen in fear as a medic ninja she knew what it did to men it drove their sexily instincts insane and drove women's libidos wiled .

darkNaruto slowly pointed the needle towards Sakura's arm she struggled and begged "no master I will be a good slave pleas no!" Sakura felt the sharp pain of the steal needle entering in her vain "its fast reacting since its going in your blood steam" said dark Naruto.

Dark Naruto went to the bed and Kissed Kin deeply hard and roughly Kin was shocked at her masters reactions Shion and Konan told her he was gentle he's being the opposite.

Wile Sakura watched her body began to get hotter as the seconds went by and the show turned her on more she began to sweat and pant she began to squirm and her women hood become wet and most.

Ken Moaned Dark Naruto went to her neck and kissed sucked and licked it "yes master Naruto I love this!" Kin said wile blushing Dark then pulled her hair Kin screamed out in pain and pleaser he turned his head around and notched how wet his and Naruto's cherry blossom was because with the sweat and wetness' of her women hood.

"p…..pleas m….master D….Dark d….do m….me next " Sakura begged "no Sakura and Inner this is your punishment " Dark Naruto went to Kin's stomach and began kissing and licking hard and aggressively she moaned loud he un did her bra and underwear .

He began kissed her left and groping and rubbing her right Kin's back arched off the bed as she moaned he then when lower with his hand to her also wet and most women hood and added a finger.

Kin back arched again he added two more she moaned and said "master you good at this" in between pants he added the third and curled his fingers to the top of her insides she climaxed on Darks fingers.

Sakura keep squirming seating and her body keep getting hotter her pants got louder dark Naruto pulled his fingers out and Kin began licking and sucking his fingers he then rammed his manhood in her mouth it was large.

She began sucking it he went deeper down she began choking on her gang reflex but Kin got past that and began deep throating he climaxed in her throat she ate it.

Dark Naruto pulled out and put a condom on then went in her women hood Sakura wanted it more but she could not fight her libido her body keep getting hotter and sweated more and her women hood became more wet.

DarkNaruto went fast and broke her Hymen Kin began to yell in pain but it was fast replaced with pleasure she moaned one last time and they climaxed in unison .

Dark Naruto pulled the cover over Ken and went to sleep with her as the effects of the aphrodisiac still in sakura's body working its way out she painted sweated and squirmed for rest of the night.

The moans was heard thru out the whole manner Konan and Shion were busy handling their needs and cursing under their breaths as Kin was the lucky one tonight wile Sauske and Haku just smirked .

But after the moaning stopped the only thing was left to here was Sakura's panting the other girls felt sorry for Sakura's suffering.

Aouthor's note : end of chapter 10 pless read and reivew


	10. Chapter 11  Isaribi's past / Rin's nightmare

Chapter 11

Isaribi's past / Rin's nightmare

Authors note: lemon I messed up with the couples in chapter 6 it was Lee x Kurotsuchi not Lee Isaribi sorry for that she's Shika's girl warning lemons and a scene of torture and forced lemon

Isaribi and Shikamaru were packing mostly Isaribi was to go to the land of waves she had Family their on her mom's side of her clan Isaribi gave a gruff and a fuming look to her lazy lover.

Shikamaru was laying on his bed sleeping his room was white and had some posters with ninja heroes on then one was orange and red and had the fourth on it.

Shiakmaru's bed was queen sized so both him and Isaribi fit she had everything packed "let go Shika we have a ferry to catch!" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"ya I heard you women " Shikamaru replied as he got up and ready to go he followed his girl friend to the gates of the leaf and began walking to a port in the next village.

Isaribi looked around her the forest was beautiful the trees were healthy the leaves were covered in snow and the colors were changing from green to red orange and black.

shikamaru yawned and said "yes my Isari" both walked quietly in the forest listing to the birds sing when she was in enslaved she dint go in the woods or anything.

The couple walked to a fork in the road one said yumo Village and dock the other said fire road.

The couple took the road to yumo village the streets were busy and people buying stuff wile Isaribi did have family her face got dark and grim of bad memories of her first master Gato.

They both got on the ferry wile Shikamaru had a boring look Isaribi went to change in her cream white bikini and swim in the pool.

Shikamaru went to sleep in a deck chair with an umbrella over his head Isaribi looked at him with the hell look and she thought to herself "why did I fall in love with this guy again?"

She continued to swim wile males were starring howling and hitting on Isaribi she ignored it they were all heading towards wave anyway.

She knew Shikamaru was too lazy to make love to her so a little devisees plan comes to her mind.

She got out of the pool reveling her skinny /slim body and beautiful purple hair and black pupiless eyes with her pale skin Isaribi began walking back to her and Shiakmaru's cabin.

A guy grabbed her she went in-between hall ways the guy pined her ageist a wall and said "how about you be my girl?" he had brown hair and hazel eyes and a perverted smirk.

Isaribi show that and knew what he wanted flash back of her past when she was enslaved all the men wanted her body and company nothing more there was zero love behind it just 100% lust.

The guy began stoking her face and went lower to her stomach "you hot give me some pleas" Isaribi's eyes began to tear she began to struggle to get way.

'uh no I am not going to give you my body!" she yelled she then kicked the guy in the nuts he bent over Isaribi began kicking and punching him.

Her tears flowed "I have been used over and over I have gave my body to multiply men I been raped!" she keep beating the shit out of her attacker with him groaning in pain.

Her attacker had blood and black eyes and burses all over his face and body Intel a hand was on her shoulder she turned around to see her Shika she then hugged him tightly and let it all out.

Shikamaru walked her back to their cabin the lovers entered their room Shikamaru seat on the bed "do you want to talk about it Isari?" Isaribi shook her head yes.

"I was born in the land of the sea me and my boy friend got in a fight and I went home to my house I saw my friend knocked out in my door way then the next thing I knew I was knocked out.  
I woke up in a dark room it was a lab the man wanted my body but he deiced not to touch me because of my breast size his name was Doctor Amachi and he experimented on me can I tell you something shika"?" she asked while telling her story.

Shikamaru said "yes" Isaribi continued "I am older then you I am 24 but I look like I am 17 any way the effect of the experiment was age slowing he then sold me to Gato he beat me raped me and wiped me with a whip.

"When he was done he sold me to the enslaved village I became a waitress and a sex toy "Isaribi began to cry hard Shikamaru held her in his Embrace.

She cried herself to sleep Shikamaru tucked her in beside him both sleep peacefully Intel they landed at dock there was a women with long black hair with fair skin.

She had black eyes pink shirt with red sleeve ends and red coaler next to her was a boy with black spiky hair dark colored eyes with a grey sleeveless v neck shirt with brown pants.

A old man with a grey beard and grey spiky hair a pointy hat with glasses on over his eyes he had on a grey sleeveless v neck shirt and obi pants with a towel around his neck he had dark eyes as well.

Shikamaru and Isaribi unloaded the ferry Isaribi ran towards her aunt and said "aunt Tsunami!" she hugged Tsunami she hugged back.

"How you're been over the years?" Tsunami asked Isaribi gave a scared look and by the look saying I will tell you later Tsunami got the message. "Who's this?" asked Inari "I am Shikamaru Nara her boyfriend "Shikamaru induced himself all of them went back to Isaribi's aunt's house.

The house was small and yet roomy every one could fit there was a dining room with a table a sink a vanilla coloring the chairs in the dining room were wooden .

Tsunami showed her niece and her lover her room and closed the door Shikamaru put a sound proof bearer up and Isaribi told her of her story of being a slave after her story Tsunami made a list for shikamaru and her niece to get food for dinner.

Isaribi was feeling her body heating up and her hormones were getting the best of her when they were out shopping sadly the venders dint have very much food for sale. Shikamaru saw two beans left he bought them while his dear and sweet Isari got the meet for the stew she then put her plan in to action by saying "hey good looking let me take you out for dinner". She said to a delivery boy Shikamaru saw this and got jealous he taped on Isaribi shoulder "let's go sweet I know what you want "he then gave a protective glare of her. And took her back to their place to stay there the couple put the stuff down and went to their room Isaribi put the sound proof bearer up again.

Shikamaru began kissing Isaribi on the lips with passion and force Isaribi returned the kiss with equal passion and force. Shikamaru went to her neck kissed licked and nibbled she moaned as a reply to keep going and that she was enjoying it Isaribi began nipping licking and kissing Shiakmaru's neck.

Shikamaru moaned Isaribi took her Shika's shirt off and began kissing licking his chest and belly he hissed in pleasure Shikamaru took off Isaribi's shirt and saw her bandages breasts.

He unwrapped her Bandages her breasts became free Shikamaru began playing with her left and kissing and licking her right she moaned more and her head jerked back and her back arched.

Shikamaru moved to his Isari he then took her pants off and bottom bandages he took off she took his paints and underwear off

Shikamaru slowly went in her and went in and out "this feels good Shikamaru keep at it pleas increase your speed and thrusts in to me!" she yelled Shikamaru did as his love wished.

He picked up speed pounding in to her womanhood as she did the birth control Justu he grunted as he climaxed in Inside of Isaribi she let out a huge yell.

Shikamaru and Isaribi fell asleep on top of her she pulled the cover over them and went to sleep an hour Isaribi got up took the bearer down got dressed and went to the kitchen and warmed her dinner up. She ate she also noticed everyone was in bed so she decided to get retribution on her first master Gato for what he did to her she remembered all too well what .

What she went thru with Gato and the enslaved village she then went to get a scroll out of her bags and went to the kitchen and unsealed the contents of the scroll which was her ninja gear.

Isaribi left her aunt's house and ran full seeped to gato's mansion in the woods their she was perched in the trees watching two of his guards she knew all too well they all so raped her and beat her.

She made a water clone her and the clone one man had light skin bluish white hair black eyes line under his eyes with a with a dark purple cap on his head and wears a blue jacket with more than one pocket and his sword by his side.

The other guy had tan skin an eye patch on his left eye had a tattoo going down his shoulder and a scar with stitches in his forehead Isaribi and her clone knocked them out.

She took them to the dungeon she stop and Saw Gato seating in a chair their she saw her aunt giving him wine her eyes flared with rage she jumped down behind with a Kunai at his neck.

Isaribi grabbed his keys and threw them to her aunt and said" unlock the slaves cells and slave collars pleas aunt".

Tsunami caught the keys she had a black dress on fitting her body well and showing her covers Tsunami did as her niece asked she unlocked the cell and took off the coalers. Isaribi tied up Gato and the guards all the slave remember what they did to them Isaribi began beating the three of them "do you like it?" she questioned with dark tone in her voice.

She stopped then the other slaves had their turn in the end Gato and his body guards were beat to death after that was done Isaribi left with her aunt back to their home.

With Rin in the enslaved village. Karin took the unconscious form of Rin to the dudgeon there was a girl with long reddish-brown hair thick eyebrows and blue eyes waiting for them to come. She said "how's master's new slave is she in good health let me check?" Karin gave a look and threw her file at the other girl and said "theirs her life slave and medical history". The girl looked thru it while Karin bound Rin's arms over her head Rin moaned and woke up she tried moving her arms but couldn't "damn "she cursed.

Karin went thru the hand seal and placed her finger on Rin's neck Rin yelled in pain" ahhh" and squirmed then the other girl pronged Rin's newly healed back .

Rin Yelled again and the girl said "my name is Amaru" then Rin blacked out and awoke in Obito's bed she woke with a smiling Obito staring at Rin's beautiful face he them kissed her lips.

Rin fought the kiss tried to push Obito way but he was to strong he then stopped and saw what she was wearing it was a gold bikini and gold bikini bottoms Obito said"you will make love to me".

"No I want I don't love you I will not obey!" Rin objected Obito gave a dark smile and replied "If you don't you can say good bye to Kakashi I will have the clone kill him in his sleep!" Obito said in a dark and ordering voice.

Rin then gave a sad look and obeyed her mater's order she kissed him with passion as tears ran down her face to thank she was cheating on the man she loved and was getting raped for the umpteenth time again.

Obito kissed her neck she gave out a depressed and empty moan tears continued to pore from her eyes he then went to her belly and kissed it and licked it Rin was thanking about Kakashi the whole time.

He took her bikini top of and began kissing her left breast and playing with her right "does you like this my sweet Rin?" Obito asked Rin had no choice but to revert back to her fake pleasure "yes master" she said in a fake tone. He takes his pants off and takes Rins bikini bottoms off and begins ramming in to Rin Intel he climaxes in her Rins eyes went big as plates as she realized his seed entered her body.

Obito then got dressed and left wile Rin just covered up and laid their and cried she had no protection now she knew she would have Obito's offspring it scared her she wanted to have a kid with Kakashi not Obito.

Then red eyes went thru the door that Obito left and the voice said "I know my uncle is a fiend its not his fault but yours lady Rin" Rin dint know what the new person was talking about.

"what you going to Rape me to I know you a Uchiha!" she said with degust in her voice the person said "my name is Itachi I will begin the story.

End of chapter 11 I hope you enjoyed this chapter pless read and reivew


	11. Chapter 12  The pleasures of punishment / the truth about Obito.

Chapter 12

The pleasures of punishment / the truth about Obito.

Authors note: lemons please read a Jinchurikis life rewritten version its up

Itachi continued "it was before the third ninja war you Kakashi and my uncle were on breaks" Rin began to hold her head and yell in pain "ahhh".  
Suppressed memory's of that day rushed to her head flash back it was a sunny day in the leaf and team Uroko was heading to the hot springs for a day of "hey Rin will you go out with me?" a 12 year old Obito Uchiha asked.

A young Rins face got flushed with anger and annoyance she turned around in her black top and light purple apron skirt and black sort under them and she said" I have had enough Obito you hit on me on a daily basics even on missions!".

She continued "it makes me sick Obito Uchiha I hate you now I don't want to see you talk to you ever again!" She then slapped him hard on the face he fell on his butt.

He got up and ran off and began to cry end of flash back end Itachi walked towards Rin and said " are you ok Lady Rin here take this it will help with our headache" Rin took the peal and looked it over and then took it and eat it.

Her Headache eased Itachi said "after you told my uncle what you said he ran out of the leaf became a rouge and Kabuto and Orochimaru Orochimaru asked what was Obito's dream was ".

Itachi finished" and my Uncle replied a place where he had control over females so him and Orochimaru Kabuto found this hell on earth for you kind "Rin gave a weak kind smile that did not touch her eyes.

"Thank you Itachi now I know what I need to do kill the monster I created "Rin said with a mixture of sadness anger regret Itachi the hugged her and said "you have a lover don't you?"

"I do" Rin said she then crawled in to her filthy degrading mater's ex comrade and ex friends bed she was tired she knew she wanted him to sleep with her she also knew she had no choice but to comply to Obito's demands if she wanted to survive again.

"Itachi can you please stay and watch over me as I sleep and incase I have nightmares" Rin began to cry again as she fell asleep Itachi kissed her on the forehead and said "yes lady Rin I will".

With Naruto and his gussets slaves.

Haku was reading but a perverted idea came to his head he wanted to ravish his sand women's body's they were perfect and well toned the thought made his manhood jerk .

He put his book down and began walking he heard complaints from the kitchen he stopped and began ease dropping on one of his sand slave's Sari began saying "I hate being a slave all thanks to the man I loved Gaara he made me and Matsuri run out of fear I may just call master Haku mistress since he looks like a chick like me!".

Haku's eyes became dark with rage from disrespect from her a punishment started to formulate in his head and one came to mind it made him smirk and his man hood jerk more.

Naruto looked around and saw all his slaves except for Ino and Shizuka he smirked at the pain she must be in the wonder if she broke yet? He then said"Sakura pleas go cheek on Ino".

"Yes Naruto" Sakura began walking to Ino's room she knocked "Ino can I come in?" Ino did not answer Sakura entered and noticed it was dark and smelled like climax Sakura turned the light on.

She saw Ino she was a mess Ino had dark black bags under her eyes her slave cloths were a mess her bra showing and she was rocking back and forth keep repeating "what if he don't love me".

Sakura got down on her hands and Knees and said "he dose love you and he will" Hinata came in and saw the shattered Ino "what's wrong with Ino Sakura?" Sakura looked at Hinata.

Sakura replied "Ino thanks Naruto wont love her like Haku did Ino why is your cloths a mess?" Ino looked up and her eyes were lifeless dull and it looked like her mind was not all there.

Ino then responded "I have not slept in two days and I pleasured /played with myself and pretended master Haku was giving me Pleasure I love master Haku and him only".

Sakura and Hinata noticed the both said in unison "Ino you wet " Ino then looked down and saw her own sexual juices that was on her and a puddle of it Sakura said "lets get you cleaned up " .

Sakura and Hinata guided Ino to her bath room got her towel wash cloth shampoo and undwear bra and cloths Ino washed up wile Sakura and Hinata waited outside the bathroom.

Ino came out in a new slave cloths but they were like the other's she had Ino and Hinata got close to Sakura and said "see what your master can do he pleasured Kin just give in and you can have that".

Sakura reached out and began choking them "I am a Konoha Kunoichi and I have the will of fire and I won't lose it bitchs in heat!" she then let them go both girls began coughing for air.

Ino smelt food and went down stairs to the dining room Naruto saw Ino and said "Ino I love you will prove it in different ways" he then kissed her lips with passion she moaned they went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Naruto sat back down ate his dinner and after he went to Ino's room to see if Ino was comfortable in her bed chamber and smelt and notched climax stains in his carpet he got mad.

After dinner the girls were cleaning dinner and washing plates by hand when they were done the girls All three girls were in the room lounging around Haku came in with a dark and tainted smirk on his lips and he said "Sari punishment time and pleasure time for me" he then shunt and locked the door and put the key in his pocket .

He then snapped his finger and belts came from the bed posts and wrapped around Sari's arms and legs she began to struggle and grunt "ahhh what is this for master Haku?" she asked in fear her arms and legs were spread out.

Haku then answered "for calling me mistress and making fun of my gender" he then took his close off and got on Sari he began kissing and biting her lower lip and yanked her beautiful long brown hair she yelled a muffled yell wile tears fell from her eyes.

Haku then went to her neck and bit her neck down to her bone Sari yelled in more pain "ahhh" then pleasure it sacred both Temari and Matsuri Haku then ripped her cloths off.

He took her bra off and began pinching and twisting her nipple's wile biting her left she keep yelling pain cry's of pain were heard out of Naruto's manner Sauske just laughed like a hyena wile Hinata Hokuto and Sasame were in a coroner hulled and quivering in fear but Mai and Anko had the opposite reaction.

Anko had a mad but yet sadistic look on her face and it was turning her on slowly wile Sakura Shion Ino and Naruko were trying the best to drawn out the yells of pain .

Haku was getting turned on more as she keep yelling he then ripped her bottoms and undwear off he then put a condom on and slowly entered sari's women hood she squirmed in pain and grit her teeth and yelled aging "ahhh it hurts master I am sorry for making fun of your gender!" .

Haku then made clone and said" go to the dudgeon and get me some tools pleas" the clone did as Haku said Haku turned around and gave a dark smirk to Sari she just shook more in fear her beautiful brown eyes showed it.

The clone came back and with a suite case Haku took it and opened it took clamps out and put them on sari's nipples she yelled the pain was so intense so was her women hood sine her master was In her Haku began to pick up speed she yelled more as it felt like her Hymen was being torn .

Haku then climax as sari did as well but it was painful not pleasurable for her as a mixture of her sexual juices and blood came on the bed Haku then added a clamp on her women hood she yelled more .

Haku got up then took a peal to enhance his stamina " Temari you next" Haku walked up to her and kissed her lips with passion and it was a soft not hard Kiss Temari muffled a moan and kissed back with the same passion and softness.

Haku kissed and licked Temari's neck as shutters of pleasure went down her back and he slowly took her top and bottoms off Haku kissed her belly Temari blushed and said" I like this master!".

Haku began licking her belly Temari leaned in the wall her back arched she gave out moans Haku then looked at Sari she blacked out from the pain he began fingering Temari she moaned more.

He then added two more Temari began to climax on her master's fingers he pulled the three out and Temari sucked them dry he then entered her she moaned with pleasure in her voice.

Temari's pressure began to build "I am going to climax master!" she yelled as she did and some dripped on the carpet she then blacked out from being exhausted Haku then went to Matsuri.

Matsuri had fear in her eye's Haku then caressed her face with his hand and said "shhh you want have pain my sweet sand Kunoichi but pleasure the only reason your best friend felt pain was she disrespected me " .

She was going to speak but Haku crashed his lips on hers she gave out a muffled moan she kissed back Haku went to his third sand pet's neck and began kissing and licking and sucking Matsuri's breath hitched at the feel of her master's touch .

She moaned the whole time he then took her top and bottoms off and her bra and underwear he began kissing her left breast and nipple wile rubbing her right she moaned louder and said in-between moans breaths "more master Haku " .

Haku made kiss trail to her stomach to her naval Matsuri shuttered in pleasure as her master's kiss were remarkable he then add a finger in her women hood he then added two more.

He went deeper as he did Matsuri's back arched four times she then climaxed on his fingers the both licked his finger's clean he then entered her and broke her hymen she gritted her teeth in pain.

Both Haku and Matsuri climaxed in unison Matsuri made a puddle of blood and sexual juices in the carpet Matsuri blacked out and went limp on Haku he the picked her and Temari up and took them to their bed chambers.

Back in Konoha.

Kakashi was in bed getting ready for bed fake Rin came in the room in a light Pink night gown Kakashi then said " let's Play Rin" the fake Rin froze up and began to stammer's …..Uh K…. Kakashi I am not in the mood tonight".

The next Moaning the fake Rin woke up to Kakashi on top of her he said "good morning my sweet " he then kissed her lips Fake Rin's body began to heat up she could not tell what this heat was but it was unbearable .

"Kakashi pleas I don't want to make love right now I want a shower" Kakashi got off the fake Rin ran to the shower she got a towel rag and some of the real Rins cloth and undwear and got in the shower.

End of chapter


	12. Chapter 13Fake Rin found out / Natsuhi past

Chapter 13Fake Rin found out / Natsuhi past

Authors note: I wanted you guys to know I got a new slave fic up and yes sakura will be in it with a lot of other girls and also I would like to restore a Jinchurikis life rewritten version back to its glory its better then the first version read it myself and lemon and I also have chapter four of battling maidens up been up for a while.

The fake Rin got out of the shower "its ready Rin!" Kakashi yelled the fake Rin walked in the Kitchen she then seat at the table and dug in her pancake took a bite and passed out.

The Fake Rin woke up and moaned" uh were I am I?" Her eyes adjusts she saw Kakashi a man with a bandana with the leaf symbol and tan skin.

He also had two scars on his face and was in a black jacket and gray pants the other guy had blonde hair long pony tail and had blue eyes "hey Inoichi and Ibiki" said Rin.

"Who are you?" asked Inoichi the fake Rin gave a smile a mixture of dark and lightness she replied "I am Rin Nohara".

Inoichi then took the fake Rin and put her in a metal ball her head was sticking out he began to read her mind.

He saw memories of the real Rins past and one of her in a tube Inoichi stopped and said "she's a clone a fake ".

The Fake Rin got all in a defensive manner and said " so what if I am a clone of her I have feeling a free will and a sprint to you know!" she growled with anger.

Kakashi looked sad and thought to put the poor thing out of her misery he began going thru seals for his lighting blade he then charged to strike her but a thought what would the real Rin would thank.

He stopped mid charge and just stared at the fake Rin she gave a dark look and said "you can't do it can you you can't waste me?" Kakashi looked angry at her comment.

"It's because of Rin the real Rin plus you deserve to live" the fake Rin was shocked at Kakashi's response the Fake Rin had a mixture of joy and confusion on her face.

Kakashi then untied her and knocked her out again "I will take care of the clone "Kakashi said he then took her back to his apartment. In the mean time guy and his lovely girlfriend Natsuhi were head to the land of Tea for a trip both were packed and took a boat to the land of tea.

Guy and Natsuhi made it to the land of Tea they were going to take a tour the woods were beautiful peaceful and quite the grass was a great shade of green the trees were brown.

Both Guy and His girlfriend walked in to a small town there were a lot of tea houses they stopped and rested. "Thanks Guy for this trip" said Natsuhi he then gave his signature bright grin she got use to his grin since she been with him for three months.

"So what kind of tea do you want my youthful Natsuhi?" asked Guy "I will take black hone" she said with happiness in her voice.

Guy order one black and one green tea the waiter came back with it and some dumpling the middle aged couple ate and drank guy paid and they both went to their inn.

Their room was blue and medium sized with a queen sized bed a TV and a fire place with a tiger animal rug with a hot tub.

That night Guy and Natsuhi were in the hot tube Guy had his green swim trunks wile Natsuhi had a brown bikini on she then said "Guy I love you" she then walked to him and kissed him.

He kissed back with passion their lips locked both slid their tongs in their mouths wrestling for supremacy Guy's tong won he then began grouping Natsuhi big bust.

She replied with a moan he took her bikini bra off and kissed licked and sucked her right as both nipples got hard she kissed his chest and stomach as she ducked her head under the water.

She came back for air she then pulled Guy's trunks off and began stroking it with her hand Guy moaned his man hood stirred he then pulled her bottoms off.

And began going slow in her she moaned at his pacing "go faster Guy!" she yelled Guy then picked up speed.

He then climaxed in her and Natsuhi used the birth control jutsu as he climaxed both got out and dried off Guy began a fire.

Natsuhi stared at it with a mixture of fear hate anger sadness and regret Guy noticed and said "what's wrong dear?" Natsuhi gave a sigh.

She said "it was doing the attack on my village it was Hoshigakure that got attacked by Orochimaru and his ninja they destroyed the whole village burned it to the ground".

She continued" killed all the males even my husband and sun and took my daughters way from me the females were only left alive and sold I was bought by the inn/brothel owner and put to work there I was forced to give men sex and food and drink and to keep them company" she said as she cried.

Guy then hugged Natsuhi and said "it will be ok your free now" he then took her to bed their they fell asleep.

Rin woke up in her master's bed Itachi right beside her "how was your nap Lady Rin?" "I sleep fine "Obito then came in the room.

"Rin my sweet its dinner time pleas go make me dinner" Rin got out of bed and bowed "yes master" she spat with disgust in her voice as she walked to go to the kitchen.

Obit grabbed her by her hair made a shadow clone the clone held Rin and the real Obito made hand seals and placed his fingers on Rin's stomach she yelled "ahhh". She then blacked out he then used a Justu and wiped her mind of this minute she then woke up and went to fix dinner Obito smirked and said "my offspring is now safe".

Itachi ignored his uncle and left he dint like Obito how he was treating lady Rin Rin was in the kitchen cooking wile Karin was seating the table she was giving Rin nasty looks.

Rin then rang a bell thru out the manner it echoed Obito and Itachi and Amaru came Rin severing his food Obit grasped her face between his hand he kissed her slipped his tong in and she bit it.

He then pushed her on the floor "you bitch you will pay!" Obito said with anger in his eyes Rin got up went to the kitchen to eat their was Karin and Amaru they both smirked a dark smirk.

They ate quietly Rin then went to get a bath she filled her tube Intel it was full she then striped nude got in the tube was big so was the bath room with golden wall paper.

A white toilet and sink and blue flooring she began to get her head wet both red heads came in with jealousy in their eyes and face both girls ducked her head under water .

Rin began kicking and splashing and gasping for air they both lifted her head and said" "you thank you special and hot don't you you talk to master Itachi and give master Obito pleasure and sleeping in his bed!".

They then dragged her out of the tub then Amaru pulled out her scalpel and began cutting Rin's body and belly then punched her and kicked her their she had cuts all over her body .

As she punched her in the stomach a bearer came around Rin's belly it was blue and the seal appeared it was of an egg they dint notice or care then Amaru stabbed her stomach.

The seal and bearer appeared again and broke the scalpel the blade flung across the room then Amaru and Karin switched.

Karin began beating Rin's stomach and face Amaru let her go Rin fell on her hands and knees breathing heavy she then smirked and said "good that thing is dead".

Karin and Amaru began to laugh and said" nope it's still alive thanks to master Obito's seal he put on you your baby is safe but don't tell him we beat the shit out of you or you get worse!" both red heads threatened Rin had Bruises two black eyes a busted lip and bruises on her stomach the red heads let Rin got back in the tub got cleaned up and went to her master's bed.

Obito Noticed she had been beat "what happened Rin?" Rin dint answer she got in to bed and sleep Obito decided to ask agin later he went to sleep to.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the enslaved Kunoichi and pleas give lives in slavery a read and a Jinchurikis life a read its better then the first version and Sakura will be in lives in slavery please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Sasame's turn/ Rin story

Authors note lemons and I added something new to the lemon and I am giving you a sample of some of my other fic hears it is

Lives in slavery

There was a man traveling long black hair black eyes blue kimono he was going thru the leaf he deiced to stop and look around.

He got out of carriage and began walking he went to some shops bought some gifts and saw a young blonde haired boy looking at candy and he saw the owner gave a nasty glare at the boy.

He then said "boy do you have parents? The boy spoke "no sir I don't "the man paid for the boys candy and gave him a ride to the orphanage

A Jinchurikis life rewritten version

The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the village hidden in The Leaves; people walking from one errand to another, enjoying the sun that filtered through the trees. In the crowded streets a young woman walked, her pink hair flashing each time she turned her head to look, jade green eyes lighting up as something caught her interest. A red shirt with 'come get me' written across her chest and yellow short-shorts showing off her pale creamy skin.

She had just finished her grocery shopping, walking into a building the woman quickly walked up the stairs to her little one bedroom apartment. Quickly putting away her items, she looked between her bed and the couch. With a shrug the woman fell onto the couch and pulled out a book she had started reading earlier.

Across the Leaf, a young man sat on the stool, a half eaten steaming bowl of Raman on the bench before him. His yellow head bent over the bowl as his chopsticks moved at rapid pace.

End of authors note and sample

Sasame went in to her master's room turned the light on and shook him gently and said" um master its mortaring time to get up" Sauske moaned Sasame waited for a slap or a punch she quivered and waited for the pain.

It never came in its place she felt a stroke she opened her eyes Sauske had a smirk and whispered in her ear "your virginity is next my sexy Fuma "Sasame filched at his comment.

He then began his moaning stenches Sasame then said "um master I look horrible I still have black eyes borsches I am look bad" she said in a shy manner.

Sauske replied "Naruto's slaves will heal you and Hokuto "Sauske went down stairs Sasame followed all the slaves were down stairs' with their master's all of Sauske's waiting on him.

Naruto and Haku noticed he was late and that Sasame had worry and dread on her face Sauske took his seat and took a bite his breakfast was cold he then yelled " Mei ! Warm up my breakfast!" Mei bowed and said "yes master "she went to warm his breakfast.

Anko had a purvey smirk she was still horny from Haku's punishment pleasure section last night Mei gave her master his food back he smirked and asked "Naruto can I barrow you healing bitches pleas?"

Sakura and Ino gave Sasuke pissed off looks at calling them bitches Naruto frowned at what Sauske said "you may but their now bitches their beautiful women ".

Naruto ordered "Ino Sakura pleas go heal two of his slaves" both the blonde and rosette complied and saw Sasame and Hokuto markings black eyes and bruises all four girls went to Sasame's bed chamber.

Both Sasame and Hokuto stripped and Sakura and Ino looked over them and began healing their bruises busted lip and black eyes.

After the girls got dressed and went back to the dining room Naruto had a plan to show Ino and Sakura his love but then he remembered Shizuka in the cellar she had been there for three weeks.

He then went to the cellar and went in he saw Shizuka she was still screaming in pain but it was hose Naruto went thru hand seals the electric stopped Naruto caught her as she fell.

She opened her green eyes there was no more fight life or will only empty lifeless eyes she said "master is that you? She then blacked out.

Naruto smirked that she was finally broken he took her to her bedchamber Sakura saw this and followed Naruto he placed Shizuka in her bed and Naruto asked"Sakura can you please stay with Shizuka?".

Sakura shook her head yes and she stayed by Shizuka bed while Naruto was putting his surprise in to action for the blonde and rosette.

That night in Sauske's bed chamber he summoned Sasame he was waiting on his bed then his door opened and to his surprise Anko came in with a backpack and a try of food and Sasame came in behind her.

They ate then Sasuke patted his hand on the bed Anko unzipped the backpack and took some toys out Sasame wondered what thus things did she also got on the bed.

Anko looked at Sasame with lust she slowly crawled up to her and kissed her Sasame moaned as she kissed Anko back she reached in the bag got a vibrator Sauske watched as he took his clothes off.

Sasame began striping Anko bean kissing her neck and licking it Anko moaned and said " put that vibrator in my women hood !" Sasame put it in Anko and turned it on.

It began to vibrate inside Anko she began to moan Sauske put a condom on went over Sasame and slowly went in her rear and bean to slowly go in and out Sasame gritted her teeth in pain.

Sauske began to pick up speed and said" Sasame you rear is so tight!" Sasame yelled in pain and pleasure mixed "GA master this is so great!" her rear tightened .

Anko's women hood begin to squeeze as the waves of pleasure and vibrations rack thru her women hood and her climax was building.

So was Sasame's climax and Sauske's climax was building to "I am about to climax!" Anko yelled as she did on the vibrater Sasame took it out.

Sasame then climaxed Sasuke went out of Sasame and began lapping her climax up he then entered her women hood wile Anko watched and rested .

Sasame yelled out in pain "aha" as her Hymen was torn "it feels so good master !" Anko then put her women hood in Sasame's face Sasame put a finer in Anko.

She added another then one more Anko's back arched Sasame went all the way to her hymen she the curled her fingers Anko climaxed on them both girls began sucking them dry.

Then they switched positions Anko put a delido on and entered Sasame wile Sauske slowly entered Anko Anko instead of feeling in pain she yelled in joy and pleasure "I see you the sick one" Sauske said as he picked up speed all three claims rose higher and higher.

All three climaxed in unison then they went got under the cover and went to sleep.

With candle and dinner for him Ino and Sakura he then yelled "Shion!" Shion came down and bowed "yes master what do you need?" Naruto gave her two invites for dinner and said "pleas hand they to Sakura and Ino " .

Shion went to Ino's room knocked and slipped the invite under the door she went to Sakura's and did the same Sakura saw the note she returned to her room after Shizuka woke up.

Sakura and Ino read their invites and looked thru their closets and got dressed in dress Sakura had a red dress that covered her body and her legs it was snuck on her body and reveling her covers .

Ino had a sort blue dress reveling her legs and stomach they both wore high hill shoes they walked down the stairs to the dining room it was dark lit by candles the light from the candles illuminated .

"seat down pleas ladies " Naruto said Sakura thought to herself "this is amazing maybe I should give in to my feelings for him " she blushed as she seat down .

"thanks master Naruto!" Ino said with Happiness and joy in her voice wile smiling from end to end they all began eating "how is it? " Naruto asked.

Ino "said "this is fantastic and romantic master" as she held her hands to her face her eyes went in a dreamy manner Sakura got up and went to Naruto and bowed and said "master Naruto I love you but this does not mean I am broken you will never break me ! I am doing this out of love".

She felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of her she finally confessed her love she's been dining and suppressing for months Naruto cupped his hand on her face brought her face to his he puckered his lips Sakura did the same they both kissed with passion and romance.

Naruto broke the kiss then went to Ino and did the same to show he truly loved both girls after dinner they went to his bed chamber .

Ino smirked and said to Sakura "you will enjoy this " Naruto laid on his bed wile Ino and Sakura got one their knees Ino leaned in to Sakura with her lips puckered up.

Sakura was leaning back but she stopped once she reached the edge of the bed Ino and Sakura's lips meet Ino kissed with passion and slowly Sakura objects were muffles .

Sakura's body and mouth began to relax as her body heated up Ino slid her Tung on Sakura's lips Sakura opened Ino and Sakura's tongs fought for control Ino won in the end since she had expices with sex.

Ino went to Sakura's neck and slowly began sucks and kissing Sakura let out a moan Ino began playing with her best friends breasts her back arched Ino stopped for a sec and said "I told you this would be fun and pleasurable is it?" Sakura shook her head yes.

Sakura started it up again she began to grope Ino's breasts Ino moaned then both girls gradually took their tops off and Naruto was playing with himself enjoying the show that his two hot slaves put on for him.

Both Ino and Sakura were kissing their body's and playing with their breasts their eat and build for climax little by little increased their moans got lowered Naruto got undressed and joined in.

He made a showdown clone and both put condoms on both Naruto began fingering both girls their breathing and moaning got louder as the fingers went deeper in their womanhood's.

Both added two the real Naruto said to the clone "don't break Sakura's hymen I want to clime her " then both added three both Sakura and Ino's climax built more Naruto could feel it.

Both girls climaxed the clone then proofed away Naruto switched wile Ino took a rest Naruto slowly entered Sakura's women hood she gritted her teeth a little not munch.

Naruto broke her hymen "i…..i…it hurts m…master !" Sakura said in-between moans of pain and pleasure mixed "ugh this good now master!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her loud Yell was heard thru out the manner "pick up speed Master Naruto!" Sakura yelled Naruto pick up speed both of their climaxes began to slowly build they both climaxed .

Naruto crawled over to Ino and went in her all three of their visions blued Naruto went slow and said" you tight Ino " Ino's womanhood tightened on Naruto's man hood.

Their heat rose as did their climax "I am going to climax master!" Ino yelled as she did he did to all three got tired and tucked ether other in and fell asleep in Naruto's bed.

With Rin she was cleaning her and her master's bed chamber when a knock was heard she stop and said "come in pleas master".

Itachi entered and said "hey Lady Rin take a break and I have a question how did you become a slave?" Rin looked shocked and seat down as Itachi did as well .

Rin said "it began doing the third great ninja war" flash back on the Kannabi Bridge there were 6 ninja metal clanging ageist metal could be heard "Kakashi be careful!" said a 12 year old Rin.

A kunai went jabbing in to Rin's arm and Ribs "ugh" Rin yelled as she noticed the Kunais in her arm and ribs she then came back to reality and Kakashi defended her ageist Iwagakure ninja and said " get you head out of the damn clouds Rin!".

Guy said "Kakashi Rin its about to blow" Kakashi was getting attacked again so he jumped back Rin was going to to Intel the bridge exploded and Rin and the other three Iwagakure Ninja fell in to the river below.

Kakashi and Guy looked thru the river but could not find Rin Kakashi then becam more depressed over the lose of the women he loved and that of his best friend Obito Uchiha who's body was found a mile outside of the gates of Konoha.

Rin was floating down river by the current she landed on a river bank and began slowly and Weakly walking wile hold her arm and rib in pain and gritting her teeth at the pain.

She was losing blood she began to here voices three men one said "boss said she would land here " the others agreed Rin then limped to a tree put her hand over her mouth and pulled the Kunai out of her rib she mullfed a yell she did the same with one in her arm. She began healing her arm but was hit over the head in the process she blacked out and woke up hours later "ugh were I am i?" she asked she opened her eyes to see a fire .

Their was a man with long brown and black hair with lipstick on his lips he said "look guys the princess is a wake " Rin gave a disgusted look on her face at the nick name.

The other guy walked up to her a inch away from her face he was thin had a huge bold spot on his head and he was unguly he said " I wonder how munch the boss will pay for her she is beautiful and is she a virgin and if so lets take it from her". Rin then had horror-struck look in her eyes and face she began to quiver at the thought of these men ripping her cloths off and being on top of her and their hands all over her body.

"no Chūshin it would lower her price as a slave" said Akaboshi he had long brown hair he had it comed on top and infrunt Rin then shook at the word Slave.

The next day they went to the bar/brothel to get some food and drink they had Rin tied up her arms tyed to her body with a ball gang in her mouth to keep quite she had bandages on her side and arm. The owner came up and asked "how munch for this girl?" Akaboshi thought he could make a quick buck instead of handing her over to the boy that higher him he said"1millon rero" the owner paid.

Rin said" that's how I became a slave the first time least my first master was better to me and made sure I was not pregnant she began to cry of her past and now "pleas kill the baby I don't wont it !" Itachi shook his head no Rin then cried herself to sleep Itachi patted her back and said before she fell "I will protect you intell he comes for you" Itachi said.

Authors note : I hope you enjoy this chapter and hears one more sample of another fic of mine.

The sun beat down on the Village as people took the time to enjoy the day playing with their children or having picnics with their lovers. In the tallest building sat a man, the sun shining through his blond hair as his ocean blue eyes read from a scroll gripped in his hands. It had been two years since the allied shinobi won the fourth great war, and now Naruto Uzumaki was the Hokage. He was waiting for his wife to arrive, little did he know she was walking towards the office, her jade green eyes scanning her surroundings as she pushed her pink hair from them.

Setting the scroll down Naruto leaned back in his chair, his arms stretching above his head. Turning slightly, the Hokage saw a flash from the corner of his eye. Turning the chair to face the window Naruto looked up, shocked to find triangular ships in the sky. The huge ships flashed ominously above the village, a green beam shot out from one of the ships heading toward the Hokage's building, knowing it was coming straight at him Naruto jumped out the window just before the explosion destroyed the building.

End of authors note


	14. Chapter 15 Youful love/ fake Rins temptations

Chapter 15

Youful love/ fake Rins temptations

Authors note: warning Lemon

Lee and Kurotsuchi were holding hands heading to Lee's secret training place "Lee I love " said the pink eyed Konoha Kunoichi who is ex slave her and Lee had back packs on heading some were only Lee knew about.

They left Konoha and began walking east to a rough neck village it was small Lee walked in with his lover and walked in an inn got a room then went to the bar.

Were he said "I am a hero of justice I am here to bring order!" Kurotsuchi then face palmed at her lovers goofiness then everyone attacked them both.

Lee and Kurotsuchi dodged with ease Lee kicked some guys Kurotsuchi punched them her taijustu improved hanging around Lee after the fight was done Lee and Kurotsuchi went to their inn.

Their they both rested the next day both Lee and Kurotsuchi went to a lake he knew about with a water fall Kurotsuchi had a orange bikini on wile Lee had green trunks on.

He jumped in and said "hey babe its fine jump in!" Kurotsuchi jumped in and said "this is fine " she said then she went up to him and kissed her lips he kissed back they swarm for a hour got out and lied out on a rock and dried off by the warmth of the sun.

They then returned to the inn both were laying in their bed waiting on their food a knock was at their door Kurotsuchi answered and took their food both ate then Kurotsuchi eyes revered back to that of a broken slave her eyes became empty and shallow and sad.

The soup she had reminded her of the slop her Samui Rin Isaribi and Natsuhi had to eat as slaves she began to cry "what wrong?" Lee asked Kurotsuchi wiped and tears and said" I was invited to a party and the person hosting it I had a crush on him".

I was having fun he gave me a drink and I then blacked out and woke up in a cell necked and tied down then I was tied on a stage then sold to the brothel /bar owner " she began to cry Lee embraced her .

And said "its fine " he then kissed her lips slowly and passionately she then began nipping and licking Lees neck in unison he moaned she then slowly took his clothes off he did the same in return and nipped her neck as well

Lee UN did her bra and saw her small breasts he then rubbed her left and nipped sucked and licked her right she moaned Lee went all the way to her stomach she moaned loader and began to pant heavy.

Lee pulled her paints off slowly reveling her sexy hips and fine butt he took her under off Lee then began caressing his hand over her butt cheeks and squeezed them she gave a low and sexy moan.

She then pulled his pants and underwear off her eyes widen at how big his manhood was huge she began to rub with her hand went slowly it got harder she then picked up speed and Lee said "this feels excellent !" .

Kurotsuchi smirked and said "me and the girls only did this every day and every year in slavery that's how we got so good" she then stopped began sucking his man hood both her and lees heat built.

Both began to pant Lee then put her on her back and put a finger in her she began to grunt in pleasure as her fire roared up he had a second then a third Kurotsuchi's back arched she began to sweat .

She then thought "this is great better then another man from when I was a slave" Lees fingers went deeper her back arched four more times her climax was building she moaned more Intel she climaxed.

Both her and lee licked his fingers in unison Lee then opened her legs she did not fight back he then put his man hood in her he went slowly she gave out hot moans and groans of pleasure.

"Pick up speed now!" Lee began to pick up speed he then climaxed then she felt his seed go in her womb she gave a weak grunt and moan and her back arched one time then darkness took over her and him.

Mean while back in Konoha.

Kakashi and the fake Rin were eating dinner Kakashi said "you need a new name thought of one yet?" the fake Rin shook her head no she had different plans for Kakashi and she wanted to crush the real Rin and take her place she thought she deserved love and a life of her own why not take the real Rins.

The fake Rin went to the kitchen got some wipe cream went to the bath room and striped necked and went on the bed and sprayed spared on her breasts and women hood and said "Kakashi come here" in a hot and sexy and seductive tone.

Kakashi entered the room he blushed at the fake Rins nudeness and a good View of her womanhood "come on you know you want to my Kakashi" "no I don't love you I love Rin!"

The fake smirked more "I am the new Rin forget about the real one she's Obito's slave/toy now and I got something she don't my virginity why do you want a whore like her?" she said in a happy tone.

Kakashi began to get mad and he went up to her and began punching her in the face and in her body she yelled in pain "ahhh I want more Kakashi beat me!" Kakashi stopped.

He said "you're a sick twisted creation made by Obito!" She then gave a sick and twisted grin Kakashi left his room and went for a walk he put a bearer up so the fake would not leave.

With the real Rin.

She was swiping the kitchen floor she still had hope that Kakashi would come for her Obito came in and thru a blooded Konoha head band on the clean floor he said "that's Kakashi's headband he just got killed " he gave a dark smirk.

Something with in Rin shattered she bent over in pain for a sec she then lifted her head tears fell down them and her brown eyes became lifeless and her voice became monotone she revered back to a slave and her sprint and will were broke.

She rocked back and forth cradling the Konoha headband "no he can't be dead he can the stronger then this no!" Rin yelled in a motioned voice Obito watched and enjoyed the show now he knew Rin was all his and would love him If he asked or ordered.

Both Karin and Amaru came in and smirk to see that she was broken and lost her will to fight Obito then had an idea Itachi was watching from the shadows not enjoying this at all.

Obito "said my sweet Rin strip for me "Rin began to strip all of her cloths the little she wore Intel Itachi stopped her "no lady Rin stop don't do it" "but I must do what master says if I don't I will be punishes "she replied in fear.

Itachi said "uncle you are a degusting piece of shit!" he then picked up Rin and disappeared in leafs to his room Obito Karin and Amaru smirked at this and a idea popped in the two slaves head since their master will never touch them .

Itachi seat her on his bed he wished he knew what her lover looked like so he old help her get her sprint back she just keep holding on to the head band for dear life she loved Kakashi .

Itachi passed back and forth trying to thank of what to do to make Rin back to herself he said "Rin what dose you lover look like?" Rin then said "master Itachi he as gray spiky hair tall and handsome he had black eyes a narrow jaw line ".

Itachi left the room and was going to sneak in his uncles room he remembered a picture of his uncle lady Rin some blonde haired guy and a gray haired guy.

He was walking near the kitchen when he over heard Obito says "that head band is from that weak Kurama bitch the moment I banged her she died!" Amaru then said "master she and I warned you of how weak her body was".

Itachi was shocked at that he killed someone he had an idea he then turned into crows and left to go to the villages spy network.

Itachi pop up at a door and knocked "come in!" Said a voice Itachi entered and said " Jiraiya he had long white hair down his back and had a very expensive Kimono on it was red and he said"hey Itachi what do you need?".

Back with Rin

She was still in the same position as Itachi left her in her door opened Karin and Amaru came in and had smirks on their lips both took Rin to their room with Itachi he asked "can you see if a Kakashi is alive and well?".

" ok" Jiraiya said he began taping on a computer Kakashi file came up he printed it out and gave it to Itachi Itachi returned to his room to notice Rin was gone he had a troubled look and began looking for her.

Auothors note:I hope you like this chapter pless read and review


	15. Chapter 16 Naruto's past

Chapter 16

Naruto's past

Authors note: lemon

Naruto got up at the smell of breakfast as Sauske and Haku as well all got dressed and went to breakfast their slaves waited for them "good morning master!" they said in unison .

Ino was happy to be severing Naruto he did stay true to his word but her and the others knew of a darker side to him and well as master Haku and Master Sauske her and Sakura wanted to help the boys.

Both Sakura and Ino remembered the talk they had with their master at 6in the morning flash back both were getting up and dressed when they woke Naruto up "were are you two going?" Asked Naruto both the pinky and platinum blood said "master can we help you and your friend's therapy? And to cook breakfast" end of flash back.

Naruto seat down and said to all the slaves "good morning ladies!" they all said "Good morning master Naruto" in unison all three masters snapped their fingers Shion put her master's plate and wine down Hokuto placed Sauske's down while Naruko did the same for Haku.

All three man began to eat while the girls went in to the kitchen to eat "are stocks are doing great as ever and we are getting what he want from our women" Haku said Sauske and Naruto shook their heads yes .

The girls were in the kitchen then it popped in to Ino and Sakura's minds "Konan what was master Naruto's past like?" asked Sakura Konan eyes filled with joy and sorrow she said "Master Naruto had a great child hood life he had a father aunt Uncle me and two god brothers and a god sister a god father and a grandmother and his mother".

Naruto then walked in and said "I will finish the story pleas head to my study and I will tell you two the rest" Naruto said in a sad tone as Ino and Sakura went to his study.

They waited on Naruto he came in the study and put a sound proof barrier up and loosened their slave collars they felt some of their charka back Naruto laid on the couch and continued were Konan left off "it all got ruined on a rainy night flash back.

It was raining there was screams of pain and terror Minato and Kushina could not believe let alone her opponent she was just a lone child with red untamed hair with a flute in her hand.

She had brown shirt torn sorts she gave a dark smirk and said " let me play a tune for you " she began to play her flute wile Konan had her and Naruto in a sound proof barrier to protect him.

Naruto was watching the whole time his parents yelled in pain as the girl played the flute blood came out of their eyes and ears both died within minutes Naruto watched in horror as his parents died he then vowed revenge ageist that girl.

Flash back ends "after my parents died both my aunt and cousin went missing m uncle had depressing so I was put up for adoption and that's were Kagura and Shibito took me in and I began buying slaves to fill the empty and loneliness inside of me" Naruto said".

Both Ino and Sakura began to cry or their lover/master 's past Naruto then hugged them and kissed both of their lips "its fine now I have you two Shion konan Kin Shizuka " Naruto left the room .

Naruto left his office Sakura and Ino left as well Naruko was walking around looking for her master he left after breakfast she found him at the ice skates heading to the pond to skate "hello Naruko "said Haku.

"Master Hi may I join you?" Haku shook his head yes they both walked to the pond hand in hand had a heavy jacket with mints earmuffs and a scarf Haku had the same but his was blue.

They both put on their skates and began skating on the ice gliding with passion and gracefulness they began to get cold so they headed back to the manner both went in.

Haku said "Naruko let's take a warm shower together she smirked and shook her head yes both went to their sprat bed chambers to get their stuff and meet in Haku's bath room.

They both got in Haku turned the harm water on the warm water hit both of them Haku kissed Naruko on the lips she kissed back he then went to her neck kissed licked and sucked it Naruko's body got hotter by the second .

She kissed licked and nipped her master's neck he moaned he then played with her left breast and licked sucked and bit her right she moaned in pleasure and pain.

Haku went lower with his finger went to her lower region and put his finger in her breathing became uneven and it hitched "I…it f…. feels s….so.g...good m…..master" she said in-between gasps.

He then added a second finger he went deeper in and added a third her climax was building she could feel it and she was going to overflow him then stopped once he felt her hymen.

He then curled his three fingers convulsions racked her body as she climaxed Haku bent over began drinking her sweet sex fluids and put his Tung in her lower region.

He began licking like crazy wanting more of her sweet fluids she began grinding her hips back and forth to give more to her master she lapped up more Intel his mouth overflowed .

Naruko cleaned his mouth Haku stepped out of the shower and got a condom and put on and he then entered Naruko lower region he went slow Naruko was being pushed ageist the wall moaning Intel Haku reached her Hymen.

He broken Naruko hymen she gave out a shriek of pain "ahhh" Haku then said "shhh it will go way my sweet" he keep pumping in and out the pain Naruko felt was replaced with pleasure.

They both felt their climax build and their heat increased both then climaxed in unison got clean and got out got dressed Naruko found a new love for her master .

"Naruko we running low on milk can you get some ?" asked Haku Naruko shook her head yes got dressed and went to the horse stable and got a brown horse put the shadie on it and began riding in to town .

She made it to the market got the milk she was walking out and she got snatched in to an ally way and she heard the for miler word said "zee" her eyes dimed and her head slumped forward again she pulled her head up in a sharp feel of pain to her head.

Her dark smirk returned and said "what the hell do you want now your lost dog!?" Kabuto gritted his teeth In anger and said "Lord Orochimaru as decided to force the awakening of Naruto blood line" Naruko then said "let me handle that Kabuto so don't put me back under".

"Kabuto shook his head and left Naruko then returned to Naruto's manner meanwhile in Konoha Kakashi walked to the Hokage's office.

He knocked on the door "enter he heard so he did and said "lady Tsunade " she turned around in her chair and said "I know this is why I have formed a new team there are Tenten Shizune and fake Rin as slaves and you Yamato and Genma as masters".

Tenten came in with a pink top reveling her tan stomach and tan arms with golden bracelets with ball on the end and a slave coaler on with pink paints and slippers on she was blushing frantically at the cloths she wore for her cover.

Shizune came in with a clamed and collected domineer she wore a cloth top that was yellow with a yellow dress the top reveled some of Shizune's cleavage and stomach Yamato came in.

He had a classy suite that looked like a millionaire would wear it was green so was his pants he had sort brown spiky hair and black eyes and was of avgare height .

Genma had medium brown hair with a gray kimono on and sandal Kakashi then let and reappeared in a puff of smoke with fake Rin clothed and he went thru hand seals transformed her into a women with black hair and eyes.

Tall slender body Kakashi said " you name will be Tome got it?" then he and her changed and the team left for the enslaved village for now with Itachi he was looking for Rin he had a idea of were she was with those two good for nothing redheads.

He went to their room entered Rin was seating on the bed he then made two clone and told them to handle Karin and Amaru both clone did as they were tol he took Rin back to his room.

He seat her on his bed and handed her the paper she read it and said "no he died " Itachi said "no hes alive Information don't lie lady Rin" Rin's eyes sparkled a little some hope came back to her.

Itachi noticed he glad he could get her somewhat back "what time is it master Itachi?" he looked at the his watch and said "its 9:00pm" Rin bean to cry.

"I don't want to sleep with Obito I hate him! " Itachi then slipped her in his bed and said "here sleep in my bed I will take my couch and will protect you from that ass of a uncle of mine.

With the second rescue team they her just entering the village it took them three days to get their each had a Matson seating beside each other the first house was brick and had three story's.

Second was blue with a sun deck on the third floor and the last had four storys Kakashi and the fake Rin took the four stories Shizune and Yamato took the second floor one and Tenten and Genma took the last .

All three ate dinner and went to bed Kakashi took the couch wile the fake Rin took the bed .

End of chapter 16 I hope you enjoryed it


	16. Chapter 17 Sasame's past / Hokuto's first time

Chapter 17

Sasame's past / Hokuto's first time

Authors note: read chapter 16 before this one and lemon

Sasame and Hokuto got up and yawned as with the other slaves did at the same time to do their duties for their master's Sasame began dusting and vacuuming wile three were in the kitchen cooking.

Other spread out cleaning bath rooms and making up beds Hokuto was in the garden taking care of the plants from the cold after she was done she notched the master's at the table.

Sasame put a jacket on headed outside to the garden "the master's are at the table Hokuto" said Sasame "ok Sasame I like being in the garden its so siren and peaceful" both girls head back in the manner.

They came up to Sauske one on his left and right side "were were you two?" questioned their master "we were in the garden master "said Hokuto Sasame gave a smile but it was a nervous one.

She knew her master so did Hokuto for the past two years he could rape them if he wanted Sauske is a unpredictable man she knew it.

Sasuke gave a dark smirk and said" "I know Hokuto you were doing your job but you two are late "Anko Mei and the other slaves looked scared for Hokuto and Sasame.

After breakfast Sauske took Hokuto and Sasame to the dungeon he shackled them up to the wall Sauske used his Susanoo the Susanoo grabbed both girls and began to squeeze.

Both yelled in unison "ahhh" it was music to Sauske's ears and was turning him on the smirked as their yells were lowed "c…cc….cant b… breath m….. Master!" they said in unison.

Their vision became dark and they passed out then Sakura and Ino began healing the two then took them to their room they shared a few moments later they woke up and all the other slaves were there to.

"this reminds me when I first meet master Sauske " said Sasame flash back two years ago Sasame was in her home It was run down her village was very poor she had a sadden look on her face plus her two cousins treated her like shit.

She had rowan out cloths and was barely getting by and her work she did was not that honest she hate it but she had to to get by her two cousins made her.

They had great body's to and equally good looking but they claimed she was best out of the three "Sasame get in here and clean this floor!" yelled a women with long black hair and black eyes .

She had a big bust with equally torn clothing she had a Koto in her hand Sasame gave a grimace look and said "why not get off your lazy ass and play that damn Koto for money get us out of this hell hole Kotohime!".

Kotohime had a smirk on her face and said "you know what happens when you talk out of term to me or Kagero" she began kicking Sasame in the stomach Sasame howled in pain.

Kagero came in laughing at her youngest cousin's punishment /misfortune Kotohime stopped and took Sasame's wallet with this week's earn and said "thanks for the payday cousin " as she and Kagero went to go blow It on bars and gamboling.

Sasame coughed and slowly recovered and gathered her few thing and began to leave her nightmarish home

Sasame traveled from village to village she found some jobs but got fired in the end for messing up Intel one cold rainy night she stumbled in the enslaved village .

She was walking in the outskirts of the village when she stumbled upon a big mansion she went thru the gates and knocked on the door she was shivering cold a good looking man with pale skin black hair in the style of a ducks butt and black Cole eyes answered.

She blushed and he said "may I help you miss? "Yes I am looking for a place to stay and a job" the man invited her in and put her by the fire and bought hot chocolate.

She drake some she began to feel sleepy and saw the man with a smirk and he said "I got a job for you being my slave and my name is Sauske Uchiha" she then pass out.

End of flash back "that's how I became his slave and I was a pit pocket" all the girls looked sad but happy because they had roof under their heads and cloths on their backs but having no will or rights sucked for them even thou they loved their master's.

After that a knock was at the door and Sauske entered and said "Hokuto I want you in my camber now!" Hokuto shook in fear she took a guess on what he wanted.

Hokuto she went to his chamber she sat on his bed he went to his closet to get a costume he came out with a black cloths and got in to armor while he got some village cloth and threw on the bed.

"Get dressed "Hokuto face got red and she began to get nervous as her master watched her perfect body he Haku and Naruto had great taste in women she then got dressed.

Sauske then went outside the room and then broke in the and said "I am here to clime your village and virginity!" Hokuto laughed at her master's attics he then pouched her and his lips crashed on her's hard and forceful she muffled.

But then kissed back Sauske began to trial his hand up her leg her body heated up he then went to her hip his lips trailed down her neck.

Hokuto moaned he then took her shirt off and bra he kissed and licked and sucked her right wile rubbing and caressing her left with his hand she moaned more she took his shirt off.

She kissed and licked his chest and to his stomach he went to her stomach her breathing hitched and became uneven he then took her pants off as she did the same to her master.

He took her underwear off he moved her hand to her neither region she gave a scared look as Sauske's finger entered he moved fast she yelled in pain at his roughness he then slowed down she gave a clamed look.

He then added two she was receiving waves of pleasure at her masters hands her moans got louder her back arched "is my little north star enjoying her captivity ?" her master asked with joy.

"Y...yes m...master" she said in-between grunts he then added a third and went in and out Hokuto's body burned and her climax bulled she then desired to pleas her master and not let him do all the work she rubbed her hand on his manhood up and down.

He gave out hiss of pleasure he then curled his fingers in her and she climaxed on his fingers he then took them out and both shared her sex juices with her master both sucked Sauske's fingers dry.

He then put a condom on and slowly seethed his manhood in her and went fast and broke Hokuto's hymen she gave a painful well of pain the pain was soon replaced with bliss her eyes became glazed with joy in her eyes.

He then keep picking up speed both their climax was building slowly both master and slaves moans molded as one in unison then they both climaxed in unison.

Sauske put covers over him and Hokuto and went to sleep with the seconded rescue team Tenten was in her room had a kunai and cut her right arm and said "why Neji why fall in love whit that blonde with a big ran?!" while hot tears pouring down her face.

She keep cutting then put band aids on her cuts luckily she put a genjustu up to cover them up she had no one to talk to since her three best girl friends went mia almost a year now.

A rap was on her door "wait a sec Genma sensei!" yelled the weapons mistress as she got done and went to the door opening it as she was in her slave clothing

"Dinner is ready" Tenten went with Genma and said "that's my job since I am the slave master Genma "she said as she was getting in to the ruse of her undercover role.

With Kakashi and fake Rin Kakashi got done fixing dinner "its ready Tome!" the fake Rin came in still in her transformed state and said "master "Kakashi I cleaned the manner "

Kakashi looked it was half way good and bad and he sweat dropped and laughed it off "you did good " he said to cheer her up with that they sat down and ate dinner .

With Shizune and Yamato they were kissing and making out while cooking dinner they didn't get any info on were Sakura Ino and Hinata were Yamato then slipped his hand under her bra and began grouping it Shizune let out a moan.

"This is good master Yamato "she called him that for the sake of her and all their covers they continued kissing they stopped and had dinner and went to bed.

With Rin she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Kakashi her love was truly alive and well and was in the village her will retuned and life back in her eyes.

She was giving Obito his dinner and Itachi noticed and keep quite Karin and Amaru became nicer to Rin and befriended her after dinner Itachi Karin Rin and Amaru went to Itachi's room.

"He alive" Rin said with tears of joy running down her face Karin and Amaru were happy for her but they had no one and saw their master what he truly was a monster.

After Itachi's clones gave the girls relief "we are sorry Rin for treating you bad " said Karin with sadness in her voice "its ok Karin now only if I could get rid of Obito's baby ".

Itachi then decided to kill it he went thru hand seals and said "Abort Justu" Itachi put his hand on her stomach and kissed the future heir or heiress to the Uchiha clan.

Rin then smiled she said "how do we fake me still being pregnant Itachi? " Itachi used a genjustu to make her look like she was pregnant still.

Itachi smiled and said " this village will fall soon Rin and you will be united with your lover " Rin smiled she was happy but still felt dirty after all Obito raped her she gave a weak smile she still wanted to kill him.

Itachi gave Rin a kunai she left the room and went to Obito's he was laying on the bed Rin entered he got up and asked "Rin can you get me some wine pleas?" Rin's eyes glowed with hatred and fire and anger she charged at her master.

She said "die your asshole!" and was going to stab him but he grabbed her arm and twisted it she dropped the Kunai "agog" she yelled in pain as Obito had her bend over on his bed.

He then took her to the dungeon he chained her to the wall and pulled her bikini bottoms down and put a hose in her rear and turned on a machine water began going up her rear.

She yelled in pain "ahhh its hurts !" her belly got bigger as she looked like she was 9 months pregnant Obito then laughed "it hurts this is your punishment " she yelled more and said "I want pleasure master pleas make the pain stop!".

Obito came behind her unzip his pants and took his undwear down and entered her rear Rin began to moan in pleasure and pain but the pain was easying she blushed out of embarrassment and humiliation Obito was enjoying dishonoring her .

Authors note: I hope you enjoryed this chapter pless read and review


	17. Chapter 18 Sauske's past /the sand trio's pasts

Chapter 18

Sauske's past /the sand trio's pasts

Author's note: lemon and I have the rewrite of her nightmare up called the broken cherry blossom

Obito was still going had it in Rin's rear she keep moaning and begging for more but it got weaker Rin passed out Obito stopped and took an unconscious Rin to his bed chamber.

Rin woke up a few minutes later she was immobile she notched her arms and legs were bound to the bed posts and saw Itachi Karin and Amaru she was bare naked .

Obito got on the bed and brushed his hand over her large breasts she bit her lip to suppress a moan he then crashed his lips on her roughly she moaned in his moth as he played with her breasts.

He kissed her neck she moaned helplessly as Obito had his way with her "it feels good master!" Rin yelled out as he kissed licked and nibbled her neck as he pressed his supremacy on her to keep her still.

She looked at Itachi with pleading eyes to step in and stop this and his uncle like before but Itachi just stared and giving an I am sorry look to her Obito kissed liked and sucked her right breast she could not denied her libido and instincts.

Obito said "I can tell you loving your punishment and my touch" he said and then smirked in her head she was dreading this and what happened in the dungeon she began to blush.

Obito then took his head to her neither region and began sticking his Tung in their jolts of pleaser went up and down Rins spine her back arched she hated to admit it but Obito was good at this.

His Tung went in a circle motion she was getting wet he could taste it her climax built he then stopped and added a finger he went deep with it then added a second and third her walls her clamping on them.

She could feel her pressure build she then climaxed on his fingers then he sucked them dry and put his manhood in her and went slow Rin body was getting hotter with every move Obito did.

She moaned more as her blush deepened he then picked up speed both their climaxes was building both climaxed in unison he then went out of her and Obito said "I enjoyed that my pet now let's take you for a walk".

He then unbound Rin and put a leach on her she fought back by pulling on her leach he actived her curse mark she began to feel cold she shook as more punishment.

She then stopped fighting back and complied with her master's demands they walked an hour in to the village he then pulled on her leach she choked and fell on all fours.

He then whispered in her ear "I know what Itachi did to our baby I dint know he was strong enthe to get past my bearer Justu you having the replacement grow in you now".

Rin's eyes had fear in them she then knew it was hopeless to kill him only Kakashi could and only if he knew where she was.

He then licked her cheek they both entered town slave master alike parted the street for one of the founders of the village Rin's face got very red out of humiliation she was on all fours like a dog and nude as the day she was born.

She then "said ok master I get it I won't ever try and kill you again!" all the slaves and masters began to laugh at Rins punishment they both walked for hours.

Intel Rin's hands and feet began to bleed Obito picked her up and walked her back to the manner he then took her to Amaru room and said" take a look at her hands and feet pleas" .

Amaru bowed and said" yes master" she cleaned and wrapped her hands and feet up and did an ultrasound on Rin's stomach and saw the baby was replaced with a new baby and she had shock on her face.

Itachi walked in and said "Amaru can me and Rin have some privacy? " Amaru then left the room Itachi put a sound proof bearer up in the room it cover the floor ceiling and walls.

Rin then looked angry at Itachi and said "why dint you enter fear when Obito was raping me for a second time?!" she asked in rage Itachi replied "I can't he would enslave her!"

Rin then loosened her anger and had worry in her eyes and said "is this person important to you?" Itachi shook his head yes him then handed her the picture in the picture showed a young women with fair skin long black hair and large brown eyes.

With sort sorts on and a purple striped top reveling her fair skinned stomach Itachi said "that's my lover Yukata" Itachi said Rin was saddened by this he then took the bearer down and opened the door.

Karin was at the door with a frightened look and said "master Obito wants you he said he as a gift for you" Itachi then ran to the throne room with Rin Karin and Amaru behind.

Itachi's eyes had fear in them as he saw his lover with a slave coaler on her neck with scared filled eyes in a red bikini on with matching bottoms she was on her knees on the left side of the throne.

Obito smirked and said "dint I warn you if you interfered with me and my slaves?" Itachi replied "yes uncle that you would enslave Yukata" Rin Amaru and Karin then knew this was hell for them even for Yukata and they also knew Itachi was equally powerless as they were.

With Naruto Sauske and Haku and their slaves.

Naruto was in his study working while Haku was reading a book and Sauske in his room taking a nap all the slaves were taking a break on their master's orders Ino told Sakura Haku's past to understand him better.

"What should we do? I am so board" bellowed Mei "stop complaining and enjoy it said Sari Naruko was planning on which girl to take she knew her ex master liked the pink haired girl the most.

And Sasuke liked Hinata and Haku liked Matsuri girl she then formulated the plan and she would wait Intel the master's and mistress's retuned.

Temari said "let me tell you how I became a slave Matsuri and Sari then wanted to tell theirs to Temari began to tell her story flash back Temari was at suna ninja academy she was looking for her two best friends Matsuri and Sari.

She heard Gaara had another outburst in the village and caused a panic again sadly Gaara only trusted her and her older brother she was then called up for the sand clone Justu.

Temari went thru the hand seals and created a perfect sand clone she then took missions on and one night she snuck out to find them she walked thru the deserted of wind to the woods of fire country.

She was getting tired and rested by a tree a net fell on her with seals on the outside and shocked her "ahhh" Temari yelled then blacked out she awoke in a cage she saw people going by back and forth .

She saw a women stop so she thought long black hair and large brown eyes and pale skin he gave a kind smile and said " I want to examine her " the seller looked scare and took Temari out.

The other girl striped Temari bear with no cloths on her who was really a he then rubbed and squeezed her breasts she gave out a low moan he then rubbed her butt then put a finger in her lower region.

Temari then moaned loud the girl Temari thought bought her she then said "my name is Haku and I am a male and you shall call me master "Temari had a defiant look.

End of flash back "that's how I meet master Haku "said Temari wile smiling Matsuri and Sari were next Matsuri started we lived in Suna "Sari then continued the story flash back.

Sari was at the academy it was her first year she was nevus Intel a sandy brown hair girl and a sandy blonde came walking up to her and both said "hey" after that they became good friends.

After that all three hung out a lot and both Sari and Matsuri noticed Temari's younger brother named Gaara they both thought he was hot Temari could tell he dint trust the two girls.

One day both Sari and Matsuri was heading to school when they ran in to Gaara both said "hey Gaara!" Gaara turned around and said "you two will die now" his sand wrapped around both girls.

The sand began to tighten around them and squeeze them both girl began to yell in pain put a kunai broke it and both girls began running Intel they left Suna.

Hour later both girls noticed they were lost and tired both were on their knees and the sun was beating down on the them it was hot very hot both girls passed out from heat and being exhausted .

Both woke up in a room their they were trained and raised how to be slaves since they were underage they became of age and put on sale end of flash back "thatare story" both sand Kunoichi said.

After the trio's story's Ino and Sakura looked at the clock and went to their master's study wile Hinata went to go wake up her master Hinata entered and said "master time to get up" she then kissed his lips.

Sauske woke up " uGu I got to go see throes medical bitchs " he said with dread in his voice as he and his favorite slave left to Naruto's office they both entered and a sound proof barrier came up .

Sauske lay down on the couch and said "it began when I was 9 "flash back to the Uchiha bloodbath young Sasuke was walking home he noticed crystals everywhere and kunai to.

He then entered in his house and saw his mother and father with his brother behind him he slashed them both and they fell Sauske ran out.

He stopped Itachi was their "don't kill me!" the wind then blew Sauske noticed a sweet smell coming from Itachi and the crystals which dint add up but Sauske decided to play dumb "why brother why kill the clan!" he said.

Itachi said" to get stronger " Itachi then left once he got to the outskirts of the leaf he transformed in to a women she had lipstick blue hair tied up spiky at the end with pale skin she smirked evilly and said "master Orochimaru will be pleased.

End of flash back Hinata looked sanded for her master wile Sakura and Ino had a mixed look off pity and indifftce Hinata hugged him and kissed his lips and said "you have me Anko Mei Sasame and Hokuto" Sauske eyes hardened then softened at his slaves reply.

Both Sakura and Ino noticed his ice hart was melting then they left with Naruto he was laying in bed he left to give Sauske and the girl's privacy Shizuka was in the room cleaning.

She by his bed side he then reached out and stroke her butt she jump and gave a startled yep" ah " she then looked at her master and said"oh master it was just you you frightened me " Naruto then pulled her on top of him.

Ocean blue eyes began to stair in to forest green ones both Naruto and Shizuka's bodies got hot she began to slowly grind on her master back and forth she moaned as her nether reigns was getting the action they need she was also getting turned on and wet.

Naruto slowly leaned in and kissed her lips they tasted like strawberries he grabbed her head and deepened it Shizuka moaned in the kiss her master's Tung enter both tongs wrestled for control it was a draw in the end.

Naruto moved to her neck and kissed and licked slowly taking his time with her she also kissed licked and sucked his neck Naruto then took Shizuka's shirt off took her bra off she had a big rank .

She took Naruto's shirt off Naruto kissed licked and sucked Shizuka's right wile rubbing her left she moaned loud as shivers of pleasure racked her body she loved the feeling her master was giving her.

Naruto moved to her right kissing licking and sucking wile she did the same to his cest he moaned both master and slave enjoyed each other's actions Narto pulled her paints and underwear off.

He then put his finer in her neither regions she moaned more as his finger went deeper he then added a second Shizuka breathing hitched and her back arched he smirked at her reactions.

He added a third he went as deep as he could she could feel her climax build slowly as her teased her sweet spot she then yelled out "ahhh" and climaxed on her master's fingers.

They both sucked his hand dry of her sex juices she then bent over Naruto got a condom and put it on and entered she moaned more as Naruto slowly went in and out.

He then meet her hymen and broke it she bit her Tung in pain but it was replaced with pleasure both their climaxes build both gave a roar then they climaxed after that Shizuka went limp on the bed Naruto repositioned her on the head with him and pulled the covers and fell asleep.

Authors note: I hope you enjoryed this chapter of the enslaved kunoichis pless read and review


	18. Chapter 19  Mei and Anko's past/ Samui's revenge

Chapter 19

Mei and Anko's past/ Samui's revenge

Authors note: warning lemon

Neji and Samui was in the hot tube bathing it been two months since she gave the news that Neji was going to be a dad Neji looked over at Samui her eyes were dull .

Like she was else were Neji then kissed her cheek she snapped out of it and said "uh what were you saying Neji? I was just thanking" Neji said nothing.

Samui then gave out a long sign and said "Neji hone I want revenge on the ones who enslaved me and sold me out as a screw toy!" She said with rage in her voice.

Neji said "ok we will lets first gear up and leave our head bands hear" both got out dried and dressed they began going to the boarder of land of lighting Samui's old home they were in cloaks.

It took five days to get their Neji then activated his Byakugan and looked thru the village and found his and his mates targets he found them on the outskirts of the village.

Their were four houses Neji reactive his Doujustu and saw the four in the middle house "their in the middle house" Neji said as he and Samui stealthily entered the house and threw smoke bombs in.

The house filled with knock out smoke the men woke up in the basement tied up the saw Samui the women they sold into slavery many years ago she did treat them well.

Samui had a dark look on her face as she went thru hand seals she then shocked all four men she and Neji laughed she then got out her tano and began cutting the men they yelled in pain.

She then put salt within the cuts it burned their wounds they yelled Samui was enjoying their suffering she then deiced to end it she then slit their throats .

Neji and Samui took their sound proof sealing off the wall and left Kumogakure back to the Hyuga vacation home Neji noticed how happy his lover was.

With Naruto Sauske and Haku.

All three masters had a meeting to get to so they put their most trusted slaves in charge which were Shion Sasame and Temari Shion then said "ok girls no slacking off".

All the girls did their normal daily chores for their masters and took a break Mei and Anko had depressed looks on their faces even thou they accepted their fate as slaves.

Sakura noticed and said "what wrong Mei and Anko? Both looked up and Anko said "we use to be solders in the mist civil war I was Mei's top general while she was the commander".

Flash back on a battle ground there were corps everywhere some people still alive and wounded screaming in pain Anko and Mei had blood all over them Damn Yugura!" said Anko.

Mei and Anko was losing bad they were almost out of charka Mangetsu Hozuki appeared he had light colored hair down to his shoulders pointed teeth with and the kiba blades on his hips.

He had dark sleeveless shirt light colored pants and a water bottle on his belt he smirked he drew both kiba blades and attacked Anko countered "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Justu!" The snakes all most hit Mangetsu he dodged then Mei threw Lava at him he blocked and then shot lighting it hit both Anko and Mei both yelled in pain "ahhh" and passed out.

They woke up in Yugura office he smirked Yugura had grey hair pink pupiless eyes and had a stitch scar going down his left eye he had a grey sleeveless shirt with the head band to the front.

Sort sleeved mesh armor over a green poncho along with a turquoise sash on his waist and a green apron over his pants with a pair of brown boots he said "now how should you two vixens pay for you betrayal?" .

He began filling them up he groped their breasts both women dint like it he went in a circle looking at them and stroking their butts and putting his fingers in their lower region he then said "sell them to the enslaved village as slaves".

Flash back end Sakura looked out at the window and show their mater's carriage were coming in view Sakura said "girls the master's are coming!" all the girls ran outside.

They bowed as their master's approached all three went to the door and said "good evening lady's you did a great job" Sauske stopped and said "Mei my bed chamber now!" Mei followed her master to his bed chamber their he kissed her lips.

she kissed back he took her top off and her bra he began licking sucking her right while playing with her left.

He then said "you breasts are so gorgeous "Mei blushed at her master's comment and took his shirt off he kissed her tone stomach next and went lower he took her bottoms and underwear off.

He began putting a finger in she moaned and began bucking her sexy hips on his finger he then added a second her back arched four times as waves of pleasure went over her body.

He then added a third and went deep Intel he came in contact of her hymen she could feel her first climax build he then curled his fingers she yelled out "ahhh I am climaxing master!" .

She climaxed Sauske sucked her sex juices off his fingers he then got a condom from his bed side drew and put it on he slowly lined up with lower region he slowly entered.

He went to her hymen and slowly broke her hymen she gritted her teeth in pain soon pleasure took its place she moaned as did her master "faster master!" Mei demanded as Sauske complied.

His speed up both their climax are rising they can feel it then they climaxed in unison "uggggggg" they yelled Sauske then put the covers over him and Mei and they went to sleep.

With Rin she was by her master side while Yukata was on the other on their knees wile Obito stroked their hair in a playful manner wile Itachi looked with a mixture of sadness and annoyance.

Obito then said "Rin do you remember when Minato sensei found us and trained the three of us?" Rin then replied "yes master I do" flash back a carriage that was orange came down the road.

Inside was a blonde haired man with blue eyes he was looking out the window he saw three still form body's on the side of the road "stop!" he said to the driver and the driver stopped.

The man got out and checked their pulse they were alive just unconscious he picked the three up and said "to home "he continued to his home.

An hour later they woke up Obito was looking for his team mates Rin came in in a purple kimono that fit her just right a women with long red hair violet eyes with a slender, but feminine body.

She gave a kind smile and said "my husband saved you team "after that Obito Rin and Kushina went to the kitchen their Kakashi and Kushina's husband were eating Kushina kissed his cheek.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze this is my husband Minato Namikaze" Minato smiled and said "do you three want to be stronger?" Kakashi Rin and Obito looked at each other.

Kakashi said "yea we want to be stronger " they ate and Minato lead them outside "ok I will teach you three advanced Ninjustu".

A year later Mianto was taking them back to the leaf the three were excited to go home and they were to be the god siblings to Naruto Minato's sun the leaf gates were in view.

They were stopped at the gates by guards Minato singed in and dropped his temporarystudents off he then went to the Hokage's office their he knocked a old man said "enter".

The old man had a pipe in his mouth and gray hair and goatee he had white and red robes on and he said "welcome Mr. Namikaze for bringing three leaf ninja back you get a reword he gave Minato money.

Minato then left end of flash back Rin waited for Kakashi and thought how Minato Kushina and Naruto were doing she missed her temporary sensei and Uroko sensei.

Rin looked at Obito with fear she knew Kakashi was hear which eased her fear Obito then pulled Yukata 's hair she yelled in pain " ahhh" Itachi watched in fear and fury as his lover was in pain.

Obito stopped and smiled at his nephew he had him where he wanted him a helpless dog as helpless as his slave bitches Obito then pulled Rin's chain and brought her head to his he kissed her she kissed back to just survive.

With the second rescue team they were all at Kakashi and fake Rin's Kakashi said "Tame go get milk and eggs pleas" Yamato and Genma gave the same order to Shizune and Tenten.

They walked to the market got some milk and eggs they runed into Ino Sakura and Hinata "hey Sakura Ino Hinata!" Tenten said in a glad tone Sakura Hinata and Tenten ignored them the best they could they dint want to choose between their old lives and the love they have for their master's.

Hinata broke down and stopped and hugged Tenten and Shizune "I have missed you two!" she said excitedly Ino and Sakura turned around fuming anger at the Hyuga heiress.

Sakura and Ino then hugged their friend and senor "we found you now we need you back with us at our manner and we still need to find the real Rin" said Shizune Sakura then said "sorry Shizune sensei we can't leave are master's sides" .

Sakura continued "we have fallen in love with them that why "the trio turned around went walking to Naruto's manner Shizune and Tenten followed.

While the fake Rin took the stuff back to their manners Sakura Hinata and Ino entred the manner "tell Kakashi and the others we found were their staying " said Tenten Shizune did as her teammate asked.

Tenten walked up to the door and knocked all three masters answered and gave her different looks .

End of chapter 19 the flash back was to connect what rin said about her being young with Kakashi and obito and Minato which they were originally not sopo to meet eatch other .

My beta made a misteak and my oc originally was sopo to be a custemr at the brothel not rins first master that she told Kakashi story and the story she told Itachi was the real one hopeful the nightmare she as can straighten that up sorry for the confusion pless read and review .


	19. Chapter 20  Isaribi's Vengeance and Sakura's plan

Chapter 20

Isaribi's Vengeance and Sakura's plan

Authors note: I would like to know what animes you guys have seen because I am trying to branch out of Naruto I have seen more than Naruto and would you guys read a Naruto fic where Naruto is with different women then Sakura? I am trying to branch out of narusaku as well ;don't get me wrong I like them but I also found new shipping's as well I will post a link to the list on my profile I hope its animes I have seen please pm me the anime names thanks and lemon and the answer to Naruto with other women.

Isaribi and Shikamaru were finishing their packing whilst heading out to the land of sea, their plan? Get revenge on the man who had sold her...

The land of Sea's was a group of islands surrounded by water; the mother island was Isaribi's old home, where her and Shikamaru were on a boat sailing to...

"Mmmm its good to smell the salty breeze, it's so... nostalgic..." Isaribi said talking to herself as the ship docked. She then woke Shikamaru up so they could leave, she couldn't carry him...

Both began walking to Isaribi's old home it was small red house with a green door; the lawn was taken care of with a healthy green grass. Both Isaribi and Shikamaru walked into the house.

Isaribi went in to the kitchen and saw a woman with the same colored hair and eyes as her; she ran and hugged the older look alike and exclaimed "Mother I missed you!"

Then a man with short orange hair and lime green eyes came in with a girl; she had long orange hair and the same colored eyes; she also and hugged her. Isaribi was crying tears of joy.

"Mom... Dad... Sister... I'm glad I'm back; I went to see aunt Tsunami she's doing fine and this is my lover Shikamaru Nara of Konoha " she blushed and smiled. Every one sat down in the living room as she told her family her story of enslavement they looked sad and hugged her, they were glad she returned home safely

Then she said "Mom, dad, sister I'm living in Konoha with Shikamaru now". Her family was happy for her and her relationship.

Isaribi got up and went outside Shikamaru followed "Where are you going?" he questioned in a lazy tone she replied vaguely " To see a old friend...".

They walked down the clean streets of the island to a butcher shop where a young girl of 20 sat; she had brown eyes and long brown hair in a pony tail she had blood dribbling down her face and apron.

"Hey Isaribi you're back!" said the girl "Hey Chiyo!" said Isaribi Chiyo went to get cleaned and came out clothed and hugged her old friend " The last time I saw you was when that bastard Amachi knocked me out and took you". Isaribi shuddered at the memory.

Both Isaribi and Chiyo and Shikamaru went out for coffee they chitchatted for a while finally Isaribi and Shikamaru went home and waited for night to fall. Night Fell...

Isaribi and Shikamaru snuck out of the house going to the docks for a boat that was going to head for the small Island where Amachi lived. Both heard a rustle under some tarps Isaribi got a kunai out ready to attack the person; And... out came Chiyo...

Isaribi put the Kunai away "What are you doing here?" asked Isaribi in an angered tone Chiyo said "I want to get my revenge too". "Fine you do deserve it after all that pile of shit knocked you out" Isaribi replied.

All three landed on the small island there Isaribi looked for a cave. She found the entrance; it was all done by memory...

The trio entered the cave there on the table strapped down was a girl. She was nude and struggling while a guy had a needle; he then said "I am going to inject you with this" he then pressed the bottom of the needle and some liquid squirted out.

The girl keep struggling Isaribi's and Chiyo's eyes widened in anger and Isaribi punched him in the throat knocking him out. Shikamaru went to the table and unstrapped the girl she ran gathered her cloths and left while Isaribi and Chiyo strapped Amachi to the table.

Moments later he woke up and said "It's you!" he said terror in his voice. Isaribi took a look at the needle grabbed it and said "You were going to inject that girl with this stuff what does it do? " she asked with a dark look on her face.

She then stuck it in Amachi's arm he yelled "Ahhh " the pain was obviously intense as gels began to grow on his arms and legs and he began to have convulsions.

Chiyo went to look for the kitchen she found it and put water in it and put it on the stove she waited 15 minutes and came back with the water and poured it on his face and body. He yelled in pain Isaribi and Chiyo cut him with knives and watched as he bled out then the trio watched as he finally suffocated on his blood and died the trio then left and went back to the main island.

With Obito and Rin

Rin was cleaning the floor while Karin was cleaning the dishes and Amaru was checking on the torture equipment, drugs, and aphrodisiacs whilst Obito was playing with Yukata.

Lemon ahead, skip if below age .

Obito unzipped his pants and forced Yukata's head on his man hood "Suck" she jumped and began to quiver in fear her eye's teared up and Itachi watched as his anger built up inside him.

She began to suck Obito gave a look of displeasure he grabbed her hair she yelled in pain and he slapped her as she fell on her back and touched her face she had a red bruise. She ran to her room and Itachi followed "Are you ok my sweet Suna Kunoichi?"

Yukata gave a pissed off look and said "Hell no Itachi I am your uncles screw toy he forces me to touch him yet you wont protect me?!". Itachi replied "I am by doing nothing!"He then kissed her lips passionately she kissed back and Itachi left.

Warning lemon ahead...)

Karin and Amaru came in and said "Master wants to see the three of us now". All three girls entered Obito's chamber and closed the door

"Yukata, Karin, strip and lay on the bed. Amaru slowly strip in a sensual manner" all three girls did as their master asked.

Yukata and Karin laid on the bed side by side wile Amaru slowly stripped to her birthday suit while Obito was fingering Yukata.

Amaru; while stripping her master began rubbing his man-hood and kissing his lips all over, he moaned. He took his fingers out of Yukata, Karin immediately began eating out of Yukata's lower region...Yukata tried fighting a moan but it escaped her lips and her back arched, a sure sign her climax was building.

Back with Karin and Obito Karin was licking and sucking her master's manhood while he licked from her breasts to her lower region she moaned as Obito climaxed in her mouth and she ate it. "Get on all fours" Obito commanded. Karin did as Obito asked he then rammed his man hood into her and began thrusting fast and hard "'Ahhh its good master!" Karin's vision became double as Obito rubbed her beasts and sucked them until she passed out. Obito began breathing heavily; he took a solder pill and his stamina came back with righteous fury.

With Amaru and Yukata. Yukata climaxed on Amaru's fingers "Tie her up" Obito said . Amaru tied Yukata's arms and legs apart spread-eagle Obito then sucked Amaru's fingers clean she bent over the bed while he lined up and entered her women hood he went fast in her. "This is so great master!" Obito's climax was building until he finally climaxed in Amaru her hips bucked and she passed out.

Obito smirked evilly at Yukata. Yukata had fear in her eyes he then leaned down and began to rub her clit she said "No I love Itachi not you!" he began to lick her lower region and Yukata was slowly getting wet. She tried to fight her body's responses but she knew it was a natural responses to pleasure as she felt her climax build while Obito's Tongue explored deeper in her "No stop I don't want you!".

Her rejections fell on deaf ears as Obito continued "Ahhh I am going to climax!" yelled Yukata Obito opened his mouth as she did swallowed some of her climax and used his fingers to dip it in a puddle of climax. He forced her mouth open and made her suck, lick, and swallow her own fluids he then positioned himself in her lower region and began pounding her.

She was in pain but pleasure took its place Obito was getting close to climaxing he then bent over and whispered in her ear "Do you know why Itachi cant protect you? Its because if he does I'll kill you". He then climaxed inside Yukata, her eyes widened at the news and feel of her master's seed going in her. Then room spun and she passed out like the others.

Itachi was on the other side of the door he was saddened that his lover was deflowered and not by his hands but by that tyrant of a uncle of his he then used a justu to blend in the darkness and he closed his eyes. Obito left the room Itachi then got out of the shadows and looked at the girls Karin and Amaru had smiles on their faces wile Yukata had a frown and tears falling out her closed eyes. He wiped them made two shadow clones they took Karin and Amaru to their chambers Itachi dressed her and took her to her chamber he ran bath water it filled . Itachi took her cloths off and bathed his sand Kunoichi he loved her more then anything he then took out redressed her and put her in her bed and wrote a note.

Yukata woke up a hour later she noticed the note it said:

Dear Yukata I am sorry I cannot protect you, please forgive me, I love you

-Itachi

With Naruto

With Naruto and the other two masters they let Tenten in she walked in blushing and nervous while the boys had lust in their eyes staring at her like a piece of meat like a pack of wolves would do to their prey. Haku said "She's mine" Sasuke and Naruto gave out killer intent that scared the other girls and even chilled the weapons mistress to her bone.

Naruto said "I have an idea a swimming race first one to the other end gets the new girl". Sakura Ino and Hinata walked up to Tenten with Glaring looks and took her to a corner while their masters were getting readey for the swim. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Sakura yelled in a whispering tone "I am here for a sense of purpose in my life, I lost it in Konoha. Neji has a girl friend named Samui, he got her from this village".

Tenten then un-bandaged her arm and showed her cuts to the medical trio "What the hell Tenten they could get infected were you cutting you self!" Sakura yelled before going to her master. Naruto was in the changing room with Haku and Sasuke "Master I need you to loosen my collar." Naruto loosened her collar

A plan came in Sakura's mind she went back to Tenten. Sakura's hand glowed green and healed her cuts then whispered to Tenten to distract the boys she agreed and went to the girls changing room their all the slaves were in bikinis.

Shion had a see thru bikini top and bottom all her skin could be seen, Konan had a black bikini with red clouds on it.

Temari had a sandy brown one on matching her hair, Hinata had a lawn cloth bottoms and top on barely covering her lower region and breasts. Sasame had a black bandana on with blue bikini bra with black bottoms on the back on her butt in pink bold letter 'bad ass'.

Matsuri had a camo two piece bikini with a gold butterfly the left boob part of the top with a butterfly medallion connected to the under bikini piece hanging down between her breasts the bottoms tied to the side gold butterflies ageist the hips. Hokuto had a one red piece with the sides open a diamond cut for the belly button and the bottom like a thongs Naruko had a two piece with a checkered blue and white top and dress like bottom same color.

Mei had half cut T shirt with half cut sleeves with white bikini bottoms Matsuri had a green top with white polka-dots the bottom had the same as the top Shizuka had sea blue top with a shark print on the right cup and on her butt it said bite me . Ino had a yellow top with black strips same with the bottom Tenten had hot Pink top and hot pink bottoms and Anko had blood red top and bottom was a red skirt tied to the side revealing her hips.

All the girls went to the pool where their masters waited the pool was huge it was indoor and it was warm like rest of the manner Tenten gave the boy a smile and began playing with her breasts and said "Boys which one of you wants me!?". Sasame was at the end of the middle lanes water and said "Get ready go!" the three jumped in and began swimming fast to the other side of the pool Naruto swam as fast as he could Haku and Sasuke were swimming equally fast sadly for them Naruto beat them to it... "The winner is master Naruto!" yelled Shion with Joy in her voice.

Tenten walked to where Naruto was and so did the other girls all three masters were horny from the bikinis the girls had wore. All the masters got out and dried themselves while making clones to take each girl to their chambers the, the real Haku took Matsuri while the real Sasuke took his favorite Hinata and Naruto took his newest slave to his bed chamber.

He laid her on the bed gently while moaning and groaning was heard throughout the whole manner "Is this your first time?" Naruto asked in a gentle voice Tenten then blushed and said "Yes master it is"

Naruto got on top and kissed her. She kissed back with equal gentleness Naruto went to her neck kissed licked and sucked it she also licked kissed and sucked his, needless to say, both moaned. Naruto then slipped his hand under her bikini bra and with his other un-clipped the back. He played with her right breast while kissing sucking nipping her left Tenten moaned she then kissed licked sucked and nibbled his right wile playing with his left.

He then kissed her lips again his Tongue touching her lips she opened and a battle between tongues began Naruto won in the end and he then began kissing her well toned and tanned stomach. "Ahhh it's great master!" Tenten yelled out Naruto smirked and said "Its not over yet" he glided his hands down to her lower region he then pried open her legs his hand played with her Clit. He then began to finger her she yelped at the feeling of something entering her he went deep he then added a second, and a third her back arched.

He went deep to her hymen he then curled his fingers she felt her climax build as he did his actions she climaxed on his fingers he then said "Close you eyes and open you mouth". She did and she began sucking on her master's finger and licking them her own sex juices were bitter and salty taste in her mouth she made a nasty look on her face.

She pulled his swim trunks off. She then saw the size of his man hood she was shocked how big it was... He grabbed her hand and showed her the pattern to follow repeated his actions and Naruto moaned as she rubbed her master's man hood up and down. He then forced her head on his man hood she began licking sucking and bobbing her head up and down. He felt his climax build he then said "I am going to climax !" he then climaxed in Tenten's mouth she then swallowed it and Naruto put a condom on.

He lined himself up and put his manhood in her and slowly pumped in and out Tenten felt her hymen rip she yelled in pain as blood came out of her legs, but Naruto didn't stop, rather he picked up speed . Pain was replaced with pleasure as she moaned "Ahhh its so damn good master!" both climaxes built and they could feel their heat and urge grow for each other "This is bliss!" Tenten said . "Man Tenten you're tight!" Naruto replied both their visions became double as they climaxed together Naruto fell on Tenten then pulled the covers over them and both went to sleep.

With Sakura During the Race

She opened the front door and carefully snuck across the courtyard her cures seal activated after she was a few yards from reaching the gate. "Ahhh" she yelled as she ran from her master's manner across the enslaved village was Pakkun he heard Sakura yell and Kakashi said ''I heard Sakura yelling in pain!" . Kakashi came out and followed Pakkun to Sakura she had just blacked out and she was a mile away from the manner her mark was still activated.

He picked her up and took her back to his manner. There he made a circle in the dungeon and had Sakura's top lowered off her up body he went through hand seal and said "Evil Sealing Method Justu!" a circle formed on Sakura's neck suppressing the curse mark. ….

End of chapter 20 please like and review

Thanks for reading

Sincerely,

FLA & Grim


	20. Chapter 21  The escaped slave

Chapter 21

The escaped slave

Authors note: got bad news my readers I got a fic deleted and strike two from the admins so I am going to dum down my lemons more then what I got I hope you stick around with me in the future I am going to try this first pless tell me on the feed back if you don't like this way then I will go with a edit and none edited version if you don't like that then sorry I cant risk my profile and i got a poll up to deiced how i should write in the future pless vote.

Naruto woke up the next morning to the weapons mistress by his side she was peacefully asleep like the rest of the slaves he went to a closet got a black sport bra a pink bell shirt and black sorts and place them on the bed beside Tenten.

He got up and thought "I dint see Sakura last night at the race" he then ran to her room went in and she was gone he got mad.

He then took Tenten to the dudgeon she was still asleep he then tied her up and prong her she hissed in pain as it woke her up he then put the cruse mark on her neck she hissed more.

Then passed out Naruto took her up stairs in the hall way she woke a couple of minutes later he then actived all his slaves cruse marks they were yelling in separate rooms.

While Tenten was gritting her teeth this made Naruto madder he made two clones one to activated Konan's cruse seal the other to keep the others activated as he began to pull and twist Tenten's right breast Tenten yelled in pain "ahhh!".

He twisted hardener Sauske and Haku came running down the hall and Haku said " Naruto stop we don't know what effects the marks have on our slaves!" .

Naruto two clone poofed in to smoke around the corner was Hinata she was looking at the blonde headed master she wished to be his slave but she knew her master was possessive of her she was jealous of Sakura even thoue she had a hot master herself.

Naruto clamed down and went to his chamber their he calmed down a knock was heard "come in" he said then Hinata entered Naruto show her and Knew that she was Sauske's favorite slave and girl .

"umm.. h….hi" she statured reverting back to the women she was when Sauske first got her she got red in the face and said " I love you! Master Naruto!" she then lunged at him.

She began kissing his lips with passion Naruto dint kiss back she took his and her shirts off Naruto resistance began to fail he slowly rubbed Hinata right breast she moaned .

Sauske was looking for her he heard moans from Naruto bed chamber the moan was very familiar to him he then entered the room and actived Hinata curse seal she yelled in pain "ahhh!".

As her curse mark grew "Ahhh it burns master!" Hinata yelled as she feel off Naruto's bed rolling in the floor she squirmed in pain as she passed out Naruto got up and dressed.

He said " lets go look for Sakura" he then went to gather his slaves with Haku he went in the kitchen to see Temari was eating cake like a pig she had chocolate cake in her sandy blonde hair on her mouth in the floor and on her dress.

"hi master want some cake?" Haku got mad and actived her mark she froze paralyzed he then kissed her lips she muffled in pain he traced his hand up and down her arm.

She muffled again he then relished the mark and said " I am surprised you act like a pig being the daughter of the Kazekage" meanwhile with Sakura she woke up in a bed.

She looked around and asked "were I am I? I remember trying to escape from Naruto and my seal activated " she got up looked in a mirror and noticed her slave coaler was off.

"you free now Sakura and safe now all we need to do is get Ino Hinata and Rin out of their" said a voice she turned around and saw her old sensei "hey Kakashi sensei" Sakura said.

Then Shizune a man and a women came in she dint know and a man she did she said " hey Genma sensei Shizune sensei who the other two and Ino and Hinata maybe a lost cause " .

"hey I am Yamato and this is Tome " he pointed the women with black hair and eye she dint say a word Shizune then summoned Katsuyu she said "Lady Shizune what do you need?". Shizune said "tell lady Tsunade we got Sakura and found Ino and Hinata and also summon their parents as well" Katsuyu left in a puff of smoke Sakura had fear on her face as she felt her co slaves seals activated .

"he knows I am gone " said Sakura with dreaded in her voice Kakashi said " don't worry he cant find you you safe". Sakura calmed down but she had a feeling in her gut telling her she wasn't safe of Naruto's wrath in Konoha Katsuyu appeared infrunt of Tsunade " my Lady Ino Sakura and Hinata been found Sakura is with the rescue team as we speak".

"good cat monkey wolf !" she called three Anbu came out of nowhere and said "yes lady Hokage" Tsunade then said I need you to summon the heads of the yamanaka Haruno and Hyuga clans now!" they shook their heads and did as they were told.

A second later a knock was at the door "enter" Tsunade said the door opened came in Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno Mebuki had shoulder length blonde hair with bang in the middle of her face she had green eyes and white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

Kizashi as blue eyes and dull pink hair cheery blossom shaped hair and dull pink mustache he had on a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt.

This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color.

Hiashi mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

His wife had fair skin long black midnight hair to her shoulders she looks just like Hinata she had a traditional purple Hyūga garb on .

The head of the Yamanaka clan had long pony tail going down to his back sky blue eyes and blonde hair he had the leaf uniform on with head band on his head his wife she has light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine colored gem below the collar.

"we found you daughters' their in the enslaved Village Sakura was saved wile Hinata and Ino are still with their masters " Tsunade said wile debriefing them they mixture of joy and fear.

" Shizune will reverse summon you to were Sakura is" said Katsuyu the heads then despaired and repaired at Kakashi and Fake Rin's house Sakura had a look of Joy as she ran and hugged her mom and dad Both Kizashi and Mebuki hugged back.

With Rin she was taking a nap in Obito's bed she was tossing and turning and sweating she was haveing a nightmare Rin was back in her 12 year old body at the inn / brothel she was in line with Samui and the other ex slaves.

Jim came in he was tall and skinny had golden eyes with brown hair and he said "I chose her" he then Pointed at Rin she shook in fear as her master said "go with the guest and he is you master as well so is all guest that chose you".

Rin followed the guset to his room and he said "my name is Jim what yours bunny?' Rin said "i…its R…..Rin m….master" Jim smirked and then jumped on Rin Kissing her hard and forceful she muffled a no but its was not heard.

He then ripped her top bottom underwear and bra off he then undressed him selfe he then kissed licked on Rins neck she tried to push him off but he put all his weight on her.

Rin yelled in her sleep "no I am saving myself for Kakashi!" she yelled Obito shook her and said "Rin wake up " Rin woke up shaking. "are you ok?" Rin then began to laugh dark and crazy "it was about him Jim he took my virginity ten years ago don't worry me and Kakashi handeled him".

"I am a better master then him right?" "no he and you are equally horrible you both forced yourselves on me you and him are monsters!" she yelled then Obito slapped her a big red wimp came on her face as she fell out of bed.

Rin dint flinch she gave the same rebel's stare at Obito she then got up and left the room to see the other girls they were cleaning except for Yukata she was in a corner crying.

Rin went to Yukata and said" its ok I been raped more then once and Kakashi coming for us " she said with a smile on her lips and hope in her brown eyes as she began to cook dinner.

With Naruto Haku Sauske and the slaves the boys were putting shackles on their writs and ankles Naruto had a angered look on his face even Konan and Shion could read his aura .

They walked for hours Intel they were at Kakashi house Naruto looked up and knocked on the door Shizune answered and guessed this was Sakura's master she let him in and bowed in his Haku's and Sauske's prances.

Sakura's Ino's and Hinata's pearnts gave stranges looks to the boys Naruto said "is Sakura hear?" "what if she is ?" Mebuki said with anger in her voice.

"and what do you plan to do with our daughters?" asked Kizashi as Naruto put on a happy face to cover up his anger.

End of chapter 21 pless read and review


	21. Chapter 22  The punished slaves

Chapter 22

The punished slaves

Sasuke smirked at Shizune she got nerves he said "I know you like it in the rear" she then blushed and thought to herself "how did he know?" Naruto said "it's to protect you daughter I love her ".

Then Naruto felt a punch he flew out of the door and it was broken he landed on the beach he got up and Sakura jumped out and said "I won't go back! ".

Naruto got in a fighting stance he remember she a close range fighter from her profile he threw some Kunais Sakura dodged some she knew she was at a disadvantage with her Charka feeling Foreign to her with almost a year it being sealed .

She was also not use to fighting since she hasn't in a long time she then noticed some hit her "Sakura!" both Kizashi and Mebuki yelled in unison "Shizune get my mom dad and Ino and Hinata's parents out here now!" she ordered.

Sasuke ran in a flash he grabbed Shizune by the arm and said "no I have taken a ingest in you I may add you to my collection" Shizune tried to threw a punch he blocked.

Yamato used water style water prison Justu Sauske dodged got Shizune instead Haku then said "stop all of you!" every one stop but Sakura and Naruto they all looked.

Both Sakura and Naruto were dodged while he punched Sakura she coughed out spit and blood "damn my body as not fought in months I just should give up" she said to herself.

"Give up Sakura you not fought nor used you chakra in a year almost "said Naruto as he then punched her in the stomach and knocked her out he caught her put her on his shoulder.

He then took her back in and used a sound proof Justu and said "I plan to keep you daughter and my other girls safe from the founders of this village and my folks and Haku and Sauske's as well and I see the rescue team as allies  
".

Kakashi and the others were surprised "the fight was an act that's all I want to rely free my girls including you daughters plus me and Sauske have a bone to pick with our guess two of one of the founders slaves".

Kakashi said "fine we help we looking for one more women name Rin Nohara she's also my lover" all three men shook their heads yes and Ino Sakura and Hinata's parents left thru reverse summoning.

Naruto put the bearer down and left back to the mansion with an unconscious Sakura on his shoulders once he returned he cuffed Sakura to a wall and put another slave collar on her neck.

Haku and Sauske brought Hinata and Temari to the dungeon to and cuffed them to the wall Sakura woke up and said "mom dad!" Naruto Haku and Sasuke came out the shadows.

"they back at home Sakura they got my trust and when our parents and the founders are dealt with you and the other girls shall be free that I promise you but Sakura I must punish you for escaping ".

Naruto said in a dark tone Haku said "Temari you lucky you punishment is less severe than Sakura's and Hinata's no dinner or breakfast for you but you get lunch.

Sauske then went to Hinata and cupped her chin and kissed her lips and asked "Hinata what kind of bugs or arachnids are you scared of?" she had fear in her violet eyes.

She said " I hate beetles and hissing cock roaches master" she said in a frightful tone Sauske then got a coffin and put 90 of both bugs and then put Hinata in it shunt it with air holes Hinata began to scream in fear.

Naruto striped Sakura in her undergarments and he summoned for Ino Konan and Shion they came and bowed and said "yes master?" they said in unison Naruto then uncuffed Sakura.

They took her outside Konan held Sakura'arms wile Shion and Ino put the posts up then Konan tied her up "Master told us to keep you up for five hours "said Konan.

Ino Shion and Konan hulled to keep warm wile Sakura was freezing Sakura and Hinata had It the worst then Temari Temari stomach was growling it was music to Sauske's ears with Hinata yelling and Temari stomach he was also getting a multy make out sections with his harem minus Hinata .

With Haku and Naruto both looking on their lap tops for new meat and to keep them warm on this cold night Naruto found a slave that caught his eye and she's new he ordered her and Haku found a new one as well he also put his bid in.

They waited an hour past and two women in chins came to the door one had white hair waist in length gray eyes and with multiple circular patterns in them. She had silver skimpy top reveling her stomach with a sort sliver skirt very sort she had tan skin the other girl was also slender had long brown hair and brown eyes she had a white bandana on her head.

She was wearing nothing but a apportion Naruto and Haku signed the papers and untied them the brown eyed girl had fear in her eyes while the other had pride and defiance in her grey eyes.

Naruto said "what's you name miss? he pointed to the one with brown eyes she said " its Ayame master " Naruto then took her by the hand to his hot tube room she was still mildly shaking but not in fear but because she was cold.

Naruto undressed naked and got in "undress and get in pleas Ayame " he said in a kind manner she blushed a deep red and undid her apron but she was nerves she never striped infrunt of a man before.

She got in and noticed ramen noodles floating around in the tube "um master what's the noodles for?" she asked wile blushing and covering her chest up with her arms and closing her legs.

"I want get closer till you feel comfortable just take deep breathes and close your eyes" he said Ayame did as Naruto said he then said "feel better?" she shook her head yes.

He then moved closer and rubbed her shoulders he felt her tension leave he then kissed her neck "you body's beautiful Ayame "he said in a romantic tone she turned around.

She said "you think so?" he shook her head yes he then kissed her lips she kissed back he then moved to her neck he kissed licked and sucked it she moaned Naruto's hands went lower .

One stopped at her breasts rubbing her right he took his mouth to her left and began licking sucking kissing and nipping it she moaned more.

she past out Naruto took her to his bed he placed his head on her breasts as he covered both.

With Rin she was getting ready for bed but she was really looking for the meager room to delver a message to Kakashi she entered the room .

She closed the door quietly took a pen and paper and wrote to Kakashi put it on a bird she then whispered and said "pleas send this to Kakashi Hatake she told him what he looked like .

The bird then flew away Rin left the room and went to her and Obito's room she then got a shower and went to bed .

Back with Haku he was in his bed chamber with his new slave "what's you name?" he asked she dint answer "to prideful ay" he said. Haku then striped her cloths off and said " clean my floor !" the girl then covered her chest over her arms and closed her legs Haku then pushed her in the floor off the bed.

She caught herself he then got a good view of her rear and lower region she then blushed as she put the sponge on the bucket and began cleaned up the floor running back and forth on the floor.

This turned Haku on she stopped a hour later Haku put her in his bed and said "what your name?" he looked in her eyes she had no pride left she then said "my name is Ryūzetsu master".

Haku then kissed her she kissed back and unclothed Haku he then kissed her neck and right breast she moaned she then kissed his neck Sauske's right hand on her left bereast.

She went to Sauske 's stomach he moaned he went to her stomach drift off to sleep.

With Kakashi he was outside thanking of how being allied with slavers he saw a measger bird land infrunt of him he then took the note and read it it said dear Kakashi I am missing you and my life is hell Obito as me and he made my life hell ten year ago as well any way at the bottom of this letter is a map singed you lover Rin.

Kakashi rushed in the house were the others were seating around "I got good news I know how to find Rin!" Kakashi said with a mixture of anger and joy he grabbed fake Rin.

With Kagura and her husband Shibito Zabuza and his wife Suiren and Mujini Anano and his wife Yuni were pulling up to Kagura and Shibito's home the sun was rising.

Else were a man on a throne had three women with him two with long red hair the other has long light blue hair in a pony tail the one with red long hair she had dark eyes with a tiny mini skirt with strapless snake skin top the mini skirt was snake skinned to.

She had fair skin her body bearly covered like her other co slaves she was giving her master a blow job she was sucking on his man hood.

The other red haired girl her hair was untamed long red hair wearing a copperhead colored thong and tiny cups just big enough to cover her nipples it was attached to the thongs look like it was biting her breasts.

The other women with light blue hair has black dress with a fabric snake belt that as a rattler at the end with a snake bra covering her breasts "The red head above the man was rubbing his shoulders.

"shi" she was going to say Intel her master said "Tayuya don't cuss In my prenticed or I cut you tung out" the red head known as Tayuya then gulped with fear.

He then patted the other red heads head "ah good Honoka you doing a good job " he said then the last women put some grapes in his mouth as he ate as she was smileing.

The man had long black hair pale skin and golden eyes he brown shirt with brown pants he then climaxed in Honoka 's mouth she eat his climax the guys name is Orochimaru "lord Orochimaru its almost time " said kabuto walking in the room.

Pleass read and review


	22. Chapter 23  The plan / konan's past

Chapter 23

The plan / konan's past

Authors note: sorry for the last chapter being bad it gets better and Naruto not the bad guy nether is Haku or Sasuke Naruto never treated the girls wrong nor as sex toy before Sakura Ino or Hinata came in the picture Hokuto Sasame Shion Naruko and Temari and Hotaru were never touched the boys never had sex with them and they only did cooking and cleaning and Naruto got Shion and the other slaves not as objects he got them as company and to fill the void of his parents and clan to not be lonely anymore and he treated them all well and its not Sauske and Haku's fault the way they act its because they were twisted by Zabuza by Haku and Sauske's mother Yuni twisted Sauske that's why they are plus all three families being killed seeing their parents killed infrunt of them and sakura knows Naruto as a plan that's why she's staying with him and she promised to be by his side I hope this clear things up please keep reading.

Naruto was in his office when heard a knock at the door "come in" he said both Sakura and Konan came in and bowed and said "master Naruto I got a weird feeling about Naruko" said both Konan and Sakura in unison.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and whispered in his ear and said "you got a plan don't you?" he then whispered back and said "yes I do it will seat all you girls free".

Naruto then handed her a key to get her collar off just in case her and Konan are right about Naruko and he gave Konan her key to her special collar both put it in their pockets .

Naruko came in and bowed and said "master you and master Haku and Sauske's parents are here" Naruto got up out his seat and went to the entice at the house and was surprised to see his mom and dad same with Sauske and Haku.

Their parents hugged them and said "lets go out for breakfast " said Suiren as they took their sons out the mansion Kagura then winked at Naruko as the signal.

Naruko then cooked breakfast for everyone but Anko Konan Sakura and Mei got a weird Vibe about Naruko Naruko served breakfast everyone ate even Sakura Mei Konan and Anko .

Sakura dint smell any drug at all she would know after all she's a medical ninja she dint feel any side effects nether did the other girls after breakfast they all went to work .

A hour past and the master and mistress did not comeback yet so Naruko made tea for Hinata and Matsuri she put some powder in it.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Konan Sakura was throwing punches at Konan she dodged and said "its good Naruto let us use his privet training area " Sakura shook her head to agree.

Sakura could feel she was getting back in to shape both girls then took a rest under the waterfall they both in their undergarments Sakura in the pink color of her hair and Konan in her black laced undergarments .

"Konan how did you become Naruto's retainer?" asked Sakura as she opened one eye then closed it again Konan said" me and Naruto uncle were best friends as children".

Flash back Konan and Nagato were playing tag both are 12 years old Nagato was it Konan began running in the woods when she bumped in to a tall man "looks like we got a beauty here guys" said a man.

Three man circled her she then screamed Nagato then came in and punched one man kicked the other and stabbed the last one the other two ran Konan began to cry as Nagato held her.

Her tears stained his shirt "shhh it ok Konan those slavers are gone now" he let her go she then wiped her tears and bowed and said "I am in your clan's debt I will be you retainer" .

She then lifted up both returned to the Uzumaki/ Namikaze manner their she went to Kushina's offiice and bowed and asked "Lady Kushina will you train me to protect this clan?" she asked in the most strongest voice she could muster .

Kushina held her head high and said "yes Konan I shall train you" Konan trained for years then she heard the news of a heir she was so excited about the baby .

When Naruto was born she helped raise him Intel that night Minato and Kushina died and Karin and Honoka went missing then Nagato fell in to depression and put Naruto up for adoption On the day he was put up Konan cried wile Naruto did to she said " Lord Naruto I will find you one day promise " he then was sent to the orphanage.

End of flash back Sakura could get a good feel of her charka now both girls got dressed and went in to their master/ lovers office.

Back with Naruko she was going up the stairs to see Hinata and Matsuri she was in luck both were in Hinata's room "I got some tea for you two" said Naruko with a fake smile.

Both took the tea and drank it then they felt light headed and both passed out then Naruko made a shadow clone one picked up Matsuri the original picked up Hinata and began to leave the house and manner.

Sakura sensed two Naruko's one clone the other real one Sakura then ran after the real one Sakura caught up and then infused charka in her fist and punched Naruko out of a tree wile she caught Hinata's still from.

And seat her on the ground " good punch Sakura my sweet " said Naruko Sakura then attack with a punch Naruko smirked and said "wind style Divine Down Current" a vortex hit Sakura in to a tree then she vanished.

Sakura punched her again she hit a tree then she did a follow up and beat Naruko Intel she had broken nose and two black eyes Sakura then stopped.

"why betray Haku and me don't you love him and me!?" Naruko then said "yes I do" Sakura then knocked her out when she was going to get Hinata she was gone then she saw gas around her she then blacked out.

With Rin she was bowing infrunt of Obito "you enter my note room dint you?!" he asked with anger in his voice "no I dint mater Obito !" she said wile outside the manner Kakashi was sneaking in with fake Rin.

He had anger on his face and eyes he snuck in and heard yelling he then stopped and looked around and noticed fake Rin was gone he then turned a corner and saw Rin on the floor on her knees.

Obito was unzipping his pants when a kunai went flying by his head Kakashi stepped in and looked at his love and said "Rin are you ok? " she then had tears of Joy in her eyes.

She said "Kakashi I am pregnant for a second time by Obito!" Kakashi closed his eye then reopened them he had two sharingan eyes "no cant be!? " Obito said with fear in his eyes and voice.

"Rin go to you room Intel I come for you and Obito you right this is you fathers eyes he gave them to me and he beveled you were alive" Obito zipped his pants and charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged and went thru hand seals and said "fire ball Justu!" Obito then used Kamui the fire ball went thru him he became soiled again Kakashi punched him Obito went flying in to a wall, Obito got up and threw a punch to Kakashi he dodged but felt a punch it was a after shock attack Kakashi then went thru hand seals so did Obito Kakashi said " lighting blade!" lighting came from his hands.

Then Obito said "wood cuter!" he made a wooden sword and then both men ran at each other attacking Kakashi plunged his lighting blade in Obito's hart and Obito died but Kakashi noticed and big gash on his chest he then looked at the wood sword it made contact with Kakashi .

With Rin she entered her room and saw her "you the clone of me!" she yelled wile pointing her finger at the clone fake Rin smirked and said "ah Kakashi he's a nice guy so is you life I want it" she said in a dark tone.

Both Rin's got in a fighting stance the real charged punched the fake she dodged the real Rin grabbed a kunai from the fake's pouch the fake took one out both went in slashing manner both their cloths and slave collars cut to bits they both nude.

The real Rin then tackled the fake Rin both rolled in to Kakashi was Itachi and the other slaves came to see a dead Obito and two Rin fighting.

Both Rins stepped back and said "Kakashi kill her she's the fake " as they pointed at ether other nude Kakashi looked back and forth at both Rin's he dint know who was the real one.

The real Rin had a idea she went thru hand seal and used her unborn childs charka network and made a small lighting blade Kakashi then attacked the one on the left hit her in the stomach and knocked her out.

Rin began to cry Kakashi held her she the said " I am a wore Kakashi why love me ?" "you not Rin you were forced and I love you" he then kissed her "let move Kakashi and get the girls out of here back to Konoha and I shall turn myself in".

Itachi said wile Yukata gave a sad worried look "don't Itachi I love you I know you dint slaughter you clan someone else did!" Itachi kissed her head and said "I be fine".

With Naruto Sauske and Haku they heading back to Naruto's manner they pulled up and outside was Konan having a angry look on her face Naruto got out and ran to her she then whispered in his ear and said "master I was right Naruko took Hinata and Matsuri and Sakura went after has not came back".

Sauske and Haku came " Naruto said "Naruko betrayed us we need to get the girls" they both shook their heads as Konan stepped up to Kagura and Shibito both smirked.

They said " this is disrespectful slave and what you thank you can do to us we got charka you don't" Konan smirked and said "master ?" Naruto shook his head and said "Release".

Konan slave collar said in a robot voice" Uzumaki member name Naruto Uzumaki "Konan slave collar fell off she felt her charka then Temari Mei and Anko came out and Sauske and Haku took their collars off as well.

He then opened a scroll and gave Temari her fan and ninja tools back she smiled and said" thanks master" Sauske did the same for Mei and Anko.

The boys then took off to Orochimaru's manner wile Konan threw paper Shuriken at the master's parents and she said " I hold them off wile you three get use to your chakra ".

The four dodged them then a huge gust of wind hit Zabuza and Suiren Temari followed suite thru the trees then lava and snakes hit Yuni and Mujini Anano Mei and Anko followed in the woods as well.

Konan then said "paper Shuriken justu!" she threw more both dodged Kagura said "Ravaging Chakra Knives justu" Charka strings went underground then knives hit Konan she yelled in pain "ahh!" she then noticed she was tied up with charak strings.

She then struggled she then used a kunai and cut the strings free with charka in it she then made wings out of paper Shibito began throwing earth at Konan her vision doubled from the lose of blood.

She slowly dodged then she coughed up blood out of her mouth she then went thru hand seals and said" Dance of the Shikigami and paper clone Justu!" Konan then went in a drill motion.

Then the real and clone hit both Kagura and Shibito both died with giant holes in their body's the clone dispelled itself Konan feel on the ground breathing hard and said " I done well serving you and I love you master Naruto " she then blacked out in a puddle of her own blood.

Zabuza went thru hand seals and said" water dragon justu!" a giant water dragon attacked Temari she countered with Wind Style: Sea Dragon justu a trunado hit the water dragon both Justu canalling eatch other out.

Temari put a smirk smile on her face wile Zabuza sword was summoned from thin air he charged her she block with he fan wile Suiren went thru hand seal and said "fire stlye fire bullet justu!".

Four fire bullets head trowed Temari she dint see it and Jumped back and used wind sword justu when she cast it the fire bullets blew up in her face and Zabuza went in and slashed her but he got it with last bit of the wind sword. He got cut to pices wile Temari had a huge slash on her body and bad burns she then coghed up blood and feel to the ground and said "Master Haku set us free with the plan" Suiren rushed to her and began medical ninjustu.

With Mei Anko and Yuni and Mujini Anano Mei was spit Lava at Yuni she dodged with ease Yuni then went thru hand seal and said "Earth style Earth and Stone Dragon jusutu".

A giant dragon made of earth attacked Mei Anko countered with fire style dragon flame jutsu both collided and made a huge explosion Mei and Anko got hit with after shocks .

Their was nothing but smoke both sides used to hide were they were at a kunai came out of no were and hit Yuni in the leg she yelled Anko and Mei was bleed had some burns and stab wounds.

Both coughed up blood "good Mei you got the bitch" coughed out Anko the smoke then cleared Yuni had pissed off look on her face Mei said "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" .

A mist covered the area Mei then went thru hand seals and said " Lava Style: Melting Jutsu!" a thin layer of lava went thru the air and Landed on Yuni wile her husband used substitute Justu Yuni slowly melted to death.

Then Mei and Anko passed out blood forming a puddle under them meanwile with Sakura she was still out but she could sensing fights all over .

End of chapter 23 pleass read and review sorry about last chapter sakura need some training that's all I hope this chapter makes up for the last one sakura did kick butt in this chap and she will kick more next chap to and pleass cheak out the hope of loves ecsape its a yuri fic .


	23. Chapter 24 Freedom and rescue

Chapter 24  
Freedom and rescue  
Authors note: this is the last chap folks and I be working on battling maiden and the cursed cheery blossom and a Naruto and Keninchi history’s strongest disciple fic it will be Naru harem fic and hope of loves escape which is a Yuri fic and warning scenes of torture and rape and my gundom seed fic and master means different thing like it means teacher or when a maid calls her sir master.

Sakura woke up to see Hinata and Matsuri still out “haha master Orochimaru will be you new master and you and you co slave shall be divide to him and master Obito”.

Said a voice a girl came out in the shadows Sakura had shock on her face “you the one who killed Naruto’s parents!” said Sakura Tayuya gave a smirk and said “yep you pink haired bitch”.

“You lucky master Orochimaru not here to hear that Tayuya “said anther voice as anther women came out she was the one that killed Sauske’s clan Sakura gave a huff as Hinata and Matsuri was coming to.

With Naruto Sauske and Haku they were going at full speed to save their women “we need to get the girls free!” said Naruto in a worried tone as he ran fast to the location.

Back with the girls Orochimaru entered the room he chuckled “haha Naruto Haku and Sauske’s body’s will be mine their slaves me and Obito’s pets” Sakura Hinata and Matsuri gave frowns to him.

Kabuto walked in and said “Lord Orochimaru the machines ready for them “Orochimaru shook his head yes then a puff of smoke appeared and Naruko came out of it.

She went to Sakura and said “I hope you cuffy” as she put her arm around her and then bowed infrunt of her father meanwhile with Itachi and the others Itachi opened a portal to Konoha.

Rin stop “Kakashi their people in trouble “she said with concern in her voice as she ran towards Naruto’s manner Kakashi followed wile Itachi and the others went to Konoha.

Rin ran and saw Konan unconscious she began to look her over and began healing her wounds they were life threatening she kicked in to medic mode Kakashi came “is she ok?” he asked”.

She shook her head no she sensed two more at near deaths door Orochimaru manner was coming in to view Haku went thru hand seals and said Certain-Kill Ice Spears!” Three spears went thru the wall and broke the wall.

The trio landed and went to the throne room were Orochimaru Kabuto Tayuya Guren and Naruko waited “surrender or we will kill you girls!” Orochimaru said all three surrendered and walked to the machine all three got in capsules Orochimaru entered the last one.

Sakura then unlocked her collar and then broke her chair Kabuto ran Sakura went after him Tayuya smirked evilly and turned the machine on it began to pop and Fizzle smoke came out.

6 ghost came out of the machine the capsules opened the boys came out it was their parents a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with the same looks as Naruto appeared next to him was a women she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair.

The other two had black hair the women had fair-skinned with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

The man had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them the last two couple.

 

A very young man with smooth cheek length black hair and the women had pale-skinned young woman with long, black hair that was loosely tied at the tip with bandages She also had short bangs that part to the right, brushing over her brows with collarbone-length locks framing her heart-shaped face they said in unison “sons we prude of you finding yourselves again”.

The red head turned around and shook her son violently “how dare you treat those girls like that and when I get back to the afterlife you adoptive mother will pay you know!” She said with anger in her voice.

“Come down honey “said Minato with a smile on his face then all the parents turned around and hugged their sons and said we love you” and disappeared Haku got in a fighting stance.

Orochimaru got in to one to Tayuya and Guerin ran in separate directions Naruto and Sauske followed their killers Orochimaru went thru hand seals and said” Sound Wave Technique!”  
Haku then went thru hand seals at a quick speed and said “Ice Release: Ice Dome Justu” a dome of ice came over him and no damage was done to the ice he then threw two sebon.

Orochimaru dodged them Haku then went thru hand seals and said “Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death” a thousand needles hit Orochimaru but he used Substitution Jutsu.

Haku then used Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors mirrors made of ice surrounded the room Orochimaru was in ah Haku said “it’s over Orochimaru you going to be in bits and pieces when I am done “he said with malice in his voice.

Haku then used his speed and Hit Orochimaru blood splattered every were and body parts flew with Naruto he followed Tayuya she turned around and smirked and said “I got a surprise for you”.

She then snapped her fingers a women came out her hair was a mess her hair was red cloths torn black eyes empty “yes Tayuya what do you want?” She then looked at Naruto.

She then said “he looks familiar to me “Naruto looked enraged at his aunts condition Tayuya said “you cousin Karin is Master Obito’s slave “Naruto then got in a fighting stance.

Tayuya got her flute out and began to play it Naruto could not move so she thought Intel the Naruto infrunt of her puffed the real Naruto came from behind and attacked Tayuya.

He threw a punch she blocked with her flute which snapped in half she scatted back on her feet and got in to a hand to hand stance and she threw a punch Naruto blocked.

He then kicked her in the stomach she coughed up blood and spit she then passed out Naruto went to his aunt’s side and took her to the room he came from with Sauske.

Guren smirked and threw Crystal spears at Sauske he dodged them and activated his Sharingan he then went thru hand seals and said “Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu” Sauske spit out a fire ball at Guren.

Guren then used Crystal Encampment Wall Justu she made it a normal size all it broke then repaired itself “damn” Sasuke uttered out loud Guren smirked .

Sasuke then thought “that’s it “he then closed his eyes and reopened them with purple shade in his eyes, two lines, 6 tomes and him then said “Universal Pull!”.

He pulled Guren towards him he then began squeezing her throat she then passed out he smirked and took her back to the room were Haku and Naruto and his Hinata waited for him.

With Sakura and Kabuto he stopped in an underground room and he turned and smirked and said “welcome to the chamber of the sages this is where you will die Slave!”  
Sakura got mad at the word slave and said “’I got a trick “she went thru hand seals and said “slug sage art!” she transformed a small golden crown was on Sakura’s for head a little ball and a tattoo on her for head.

 

A sun on her left shoulder and a question mark on her right red clothing on her top body with pink ribbon on her shirt and arms.

Kabuto did the same he looked like a snake/ dragon he had horns on the back of his head he was white and had cracks in his skin.

“Ahhh so we both sages” said Kabuto Sakura went thru hand seals “Earth Style: Earth Dragon!” a huge dragon attacked Kabuto countered it with Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation he took a block of stone and blocked it.

He then began throwing stones at Sakura she could barely dodge it they hinted her over and over she then scatted on the ground she had a busted lip and some broken bones.

 

He threw another stone Sakura gritted her teeth in pain and infused her fist with charka she then broke it shattered in to pieces hitting Kabuto Sakura began to heal her wounds.

 

But then a plant from underground began to squeeze Sakura but it turn to mud “a mud clone!” he said “yep you thank I am that stupid do you?” asked Sakura as she hit him and his head flew off.

 

The room began to spin Sakura noticed she lost some blood and passed out Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut he then put Tayuya down and began looking for her Naruto had a feeling she was in danger.

 

He followed his gut and bound to her it lead to stairs he went down them and saw Sakura he picked her up and ran to Haku them Haku and Sauske were UN tieing Hinata and Matsuri.

 

They all went to Naruto’s manner there in the infirmary it was filled Naruto Sauske and Haku was shocked on Konan Temari and Mei and Anko and Sakura’s conditions .

 

Naruto show Kakashi and a woman he dint know the women ran and hugged him and said “brother it’s great to finally meet you!” Naruto smiled and froze stiff he looked and said “I am you god sister and Kakashi is you god brother and so was Obito you god brother”.

Naruto then smiled and hugged her back Kakashi took his hand out Naruto shook it “we were his students for a time “Kakashi said Naruto noticed the girls were starring.

Naruto Haku and Sauske looked relieved at them being better Sauske began to leave the room and said “ I got to go clear my brother’s name then I shall punish the killer myself when I return “ he said in a sinister voice that put chills down everyone’s spine in the room.

 

In Konoha Itachi and Yukata were in an interrogation room Tsunade walked in with two Anbu “so it says here you slain you clansmen in one night “Tsunade said Itachi answered “that’s a lie I was on a mission that night “.

 

Tsunade looked at the mission file “you were but Anbu witnessed you fleeing this village” a knock was herd at the door “come in “order Tsunade Sauske entered and said “the file and what my brother says is the truth”.

 

“I was there that night and my brother is incent it was a women and she was ordered by Orochimaru to take mine and my friends body’s” Tsunade then thought for a second.

 

She then said “Itachi you are no longer rouge and may return home and the girl can join if she wishes “she said Itachi then hugged Sauske “thanks brother”.

 

He said “you welcome Itachi “ in Konoha all the ex slaves came back from vacation at a restaurant Neji then got out on one knee as the rest of the guys Neji then said “ Samui will you marry me?”.

Then the others followed all girls harts throbbed fast and they cried and said “yes we marry you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Back in the enslaved village Kakashi sent a message to the Hokage to send ninja to free the whole village and to keep peace.

Naruto was in the dudgeon with a still unconscious Tayuya she began to wake she was at the top of the stairs so was dark Naruto he then punched her in her stomach she coughed up spit and blood.

She fell on her knees Naruto then grabbed her by her long hair she yelled in pain “ahhh!!!!!!!!!!” he then dragged her down the steps she yelled more “ahhh!” He then tied her to the wall in cuffs.

He took a knife out she had fear on her face and eyes she then said “what you going to do shit head?!” he smirked and cut her cloths to ribbons and she was bare nude Naruto began to cut her nipples and breasts she yelled “ahhh”.  
He then put some shockers on her nipples and turned it on she yelled in pain “ahhhhhhhh” he then punched kicked and cut more he then turned the shocker off .

He then got some clamps and clamped her womanhood open it stretched him then put his three fingers inside her she gritted her teeth in pain as Naruto fingers pumped in and out fast and toughly he then felt her hymen.

Tayuya had true fear in her eyes and she said “you more twisted then my last master!” Naruto then pulled his pants down and underwear and put a condom on and slowly slid his manhood in.

He then went thru hand seals and placed a new curse mark on her she yelled but stayed awake he then jammed his manhood in she yelled in pain agin’Ahh” as her hymen ripped Tayuya began to lose conscious as he keep pounding in her.

He then climaxed as she did to then he pulled out got his paints back on and left Sauske was heading to the dungeon to get revenge on Guren .

Guren was chained to a wall Sauske gave a dark smirk he got a whip and began hitting Guren she yelled in pain” ahhh” her clothes were rip to ribbons like Tayuya’s was.  
He then got a electric whip and hit her with it shocks ran thru her body and cuts appeared on her body he then put a choke coaler on her neck and used a controller he press a button the coaler began to choke Guren .

Guren began gasping for air wile Sauske clamped her women hood and it did the same as Tayuya’s he then took his pants and undwear off and put a condom on and forcefully rammed his manhood in her.

She gaped in pain as she passed out Sauske then climaxed Sauske checked on her and on Tayuya they were near dead Sasuke then went to Naruto “they dyeing “ Rin and Sakura heard this and ran down to the dungeon.

They began to heal them Kakashi then took fake Rin to a building he wiped her memories clean and gave her new ones and a different look and name he also knocked her out before she left.

He left her a hour pasted and a girl with sort mint green hair orange eyes and a orange hair clip in her hair she had tan skin she had a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm.

She saw the girl with brown hair and shook her and said “what you name?” fake Rin woke up and said “my name is Mu “the girl said “my name is Fu she helped her up and went to Fu’s home.

After Tayuya and Guren were stable Naruto Sauske and Haku smirked a happy smirk and said “follow us “ the slaves followed their masters to their carriages and told the drive go to the tallest motion in the country.

Their they all got out the sun was seating and Haku Sauske and Naruto then said “girls you free you can stay and be our maids with pay benefits and vacation or return home”.

Kakashi and Rin were even their Naruto and the boys bowed and said “will you marry us?” even Kakashi Pasoed to Rin he said “Rin Nohara will you be Miss Rin Hatake?”  
She shook her head in tears and said “yes Kakashi “as the other girls did the same then Sakura said “Naruto Sauske let’s get Tayuya and Guren on trial for murder us Konoha take it personally”.

Naruto kissed her “but first let’s celebrate you girl’s freedom!” All them got back in the carriages and headed home their boys made clones wile Rin and Kakashi took Tayuya and Guren back to Konoha.

The real Naruto took Sakura to the bed chamber he kissed her she kissed back and said “thanks Naruto for freeing us I love you “he then kissed her neck.

He took her clothes off as she did with him Naruto then took her bra off and began kissing her right while playing with her left she moaned “that’s it Naruto!” she yelled he then kissed licked and sucked her stomach .

Sakura kissed licked and sucked Naruto’s chest and stomach he hissed in pleasure he then pulled Sakura’s underwear off and she did the same Naruto added one finger.

While Sakura rubbed his man hood it twitched Naruto then added a second and a third finger both Naruto’s and Sakura’s climaxed build her back arched they both climaxed.

Naruto pulled his fingers out wile Sakura had Naruto’s climax on her she then sucked his fingers dry he then put his man hood in her HW pumped in and out slowly.

“I like this Naruto “ she said as she moaned he then picked up speed both their climaxes build again waves of pleaser hit both of them and they climaxed in unison that night again for a second time moans were heard out of Naruto’s manner.

The next day they all got up and went to Konoha Sakura Ino and Hinata were so excited to be home the three left to see their parents wile Naruto and Sauske went to the Hokage’s office “I wonder how the third is doing ?” said Sauske.

They walked up the steps and Knocked on the door “enter” said Tsunade Both men came in “ I was expecting you” she said.  
“we would like to press charges ageist our murders” said Sasuke Tsunade filed the charges then Sauske told Naruto how to get to Sakura’s house wile he went to Hinata’s.  
Sasuke walked up to the house and knocked Hinata got the door and took her future husband to be in they were all having tea even his other girls were their “ thanks for taking care of our daughter “ said Hiashi.

“you welcome Mr. and Miss Hyuga “ said Sauske Hinata then showed her her ring “I am marrying him mother father I love Sauske “ both looked happy for their daughter.

With Naruto he went to Sakura’s house and Knocked on the door Mebuki answered and let him in everyone was chitchatting and all looked happy “welcome to the family Naruto we knew we could trust you “ said Kizashi.  
Three days past and the trial of the murdered Uchiha and Uzumaki clans began the Ninja and civilian council were the judge jurley and sentence givers.

 

“this trial shall come to order “ said Tsunade Naruto then went up on stand and told them his story of what Tayuya did to his parents then Sauske told them of what Guren did.

Tayuya said “ I was a slave Orochimaru made me do it he threaded me if I dint “ she said in a scared and Incent voice as Guren said the same when she took the stand after Tayuya steped down then the councils left to reach a verdict .

They came back five minutes later and said “you two are Guilty of murder and is senced as life slaves to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha but we don’t condemn slavery useily but it’s agreebel punishment that fits you crimes “ said Tsunade as she hit the gavel.

Tayuya and Guren were shocked at their punishment Naruto and Sauske took them back to Naruto’s manner three months later Naruto his women minus Ino she went with Haku.

Got married the weeding was beautiful field all the girls friends and family was their even Haku and his women and Sauske and his were at the alter the girls were beatful white weeding dress wile Naruto Sauske and Haku wore tuxes .

The Hokage read the vows and said “do you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze take all they girls to be you brides in sickness in health for richer for poorer Intel you death to you part?” .

Naruto said “I do ladey Hokage” she asked the same to the girls who said “yes” Tsunade said “you may kiss the brides “ Naruto kissed all the girls they kissed back she asked the same to Haku and Sauske and their girls they did the same.

Then next up was Kakashi Rin and the other ex slaves Tsunade asked the same thing and they agreed and kissed then everyone danced and party the night way.

Then 8 months passed and all the girls was in labor at the Konoha hospital the boys moved on the out skirts of it to the old Uchiha compound and rebuilt it to a new and improved place.

The girls were breathing in and out and they had their babies some of the girls headed home to visit their family wile Sakura Konan stayed and watched the manner.

Tayuya and Guren were in hell all the girls had two children from two different births one kid was Yanking on Tayuya leg wile anther was claiming on Guren wile she was changing diapers one asked questions .

“this is a hellish Nightmare!” thought Tayuya since Naruto forbid her to curse she was only allowed to curse in thought Guren thought “they kids are from hell!!!!!!!!!!!!”.

Kin and Hokuto went to their old village and rebuilt it and populated it with ex slave men and women and Sasame became a countesler for ex slaves Naruto Sauske and Haku then made a campaign to outlaw slavery.

In the after Life all three Kushina Haku mom and Mikoto was beating the shit out of Naruto’s adopted mother father and Haku adopted dad and Sauske’s adopted mother .

Naruto was outside looking at the sky so was Haku and Sauske Naruto said “give hell ma “ then Sakura and the other girls came up and said “how shall we serve you masters?” and they bowed.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and said Nothing babe “ he then kissed her on the lips all went in the manner and lived happily ever after.

The end.

 

Author note: the girls are free yes the master thing is out of respect and it’s a maid thing I hope you enjoyed the enslaved Kunoichis


End file.
